Kidou Senshi Gundam 9
by Sefardim
Summary: Un nuevo planeta descubierto, una nueva oportunidad para que los seres humanos vivan en paz... pero los Gundam vuelven a aparecer, treinta años después, trayendo con ellos la oscuridad.
1. Los niños que desaparecieron

Año 225 Después de la Colonia.

Atrás han quedado las guerras entre las Colonias y la Tierra, porque la Tierra se está destruyendo... Cercano el año 199, parte de la población de la Tierra y parte de las Colonias ha emigrado a Maamo Mai, un nuevo planeta descubierto en el Sistema solar. Con una política ambientalista y ecologista, tres acaudaladas parejas de la Tierra (Yurimaru y Haiko Oni, de Japón, Pietro I y Alejandra Vladislav, de Rusia, y Jacques y Sophie Liet, de Francia) han invertido en el acondicionamiento del nuevo planeta para que las poblaciones puedan establecerse, por lo cual han sido proclamados reyes de cada uno de los tres territorios de Maamo Mai.

Todo parece estar tranquilo y la paz, ampliamente deseada y conseguida con tanto esfuerzo, parece eterna.

Pero la paz no dura para siempre, porque hay fuerzas ocultas que manejan sus planes en las sombras. Fuerzas que se valen del abrigo de la noche, de las estrategias en secreto. Y gracias a tres ingenieros superdotados, esas fuerzas se mueven hacia el inevitable conflicto... Pero los ingenieros tienen un as bajo la manga.

Misión 001. Los niños que desaparecieron.

Base militar de Nusu, en el extremo sur de Asilimia. 5 AM

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Los dos jovencitos más pequeños dormían tranquilos, cada uno en su cama, mientras el mayor se bañaba. La chica tenía el pelo largo y algo crespo, de color castaño oscuro, desparramado por la almohada, mientras descansaba con una expresión adusta en su rostro de piel dorada. El chico de la cama contigua (una cucheta en la que él dormía abajo) tenía el pelo larguísimo y lacio, muy renegrido, piel pálida y blanquecina y se hallaba ya en el quinto sueño... cuando unos ruidos se escucharon desde la mesita de noche, que hicieron que la muchacha abriera al instante los ojos, unos ojos de azul francia, claros y penetrantes.

En un rápido movimiento, se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, dando una fuerte patada en el costado de su compañero dormido, con toda la intención de despertarlo.

–Arriba, baka –dijo autoritariamente mientras tomaba uno de los handy que descansaban sobre la mesita y encendía la luz, acomodándose el flequillo despeinado.

–Mnn... –murmuró el otro, desperezándose y cubriéndose los cansados ojos de celeste cielo de la luz potente–. ¿Qué hora es...?

–¿Qué más da qué hora sea o deje de ser? –respondió ella agriamente, aunque sin modificar emoción alguna en su semblante impasible. A pesar de tener quince años, como su compañero, parecía que por dentro era mucho más vieja–. Te he dicho que te levantes. Haz lo que te digo –acercando el handy a sus labios, pulsó un botón y habló–. Aquí Yuy. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Hemos recibido una señal y escucho ruidos de mobile suits allá en el deck de carga. ¿Hay una tarea y no nos han avisado? Over.

–Yuy... –se oía con interferencias, pero era el teniente líder del escuadrón al que los tres habían sido transferidos– ... no debes alarmarte, es sólo... de prueba... sido asignados para acompañar unos cargamentos en... puerto... Sigan en descanso, su... sencia no es requerida por ahora. Over.

–¿Acompañar unos cargamentos? –la chica pensó por dos segundos antes de seguir hablando. Finalmente aceptó la versión, al parecer, porque su siguiente mensaje luego de pulsar nuevamente el botón fue–: Copiado. Nos quedaremos aquí. Over and out.

Desde el baño, cuya puerta se había abierto cuando la chica dejó el handy sobre la mesa iluminada, vino un delicioso aroma; el tercero en discordia entró a la habitación, con el cabello mojado sobre su ropa recién puesta. Era alto y largo, con un pelo lacio y negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y brillantes ojos azules.

–¿Qué ha pasado, Mimi? –preguntó, sentándose en la cama del otro chico, que había vuelto a dormir a pesar de la luz.

–Nada. Escuché una señal en el handy y creí que había algo que hacer. Pero he consultado con el teniente a cargo y me ha dicho que no nos requieren por ahora.

El joven miró a la chica con aire de duda en su cara pálida, y cuando se percató de que ella le estaba hablando, ya hacía rato que estaba diciéndole otra cosa.

–... de todas formas, no creo que sea nada importante. De lo contrario, nos habrían llamado.

–¿Y tú qué haces despierta a esta hora? Aún falta una hora para entrar en servicio –preguntó el joven, mirándola con expresión amorosa.

–Es que... como ella es un robot y no puede dormir, los demás... no debemos dormir tampoco... –musitó el chico de la cama, dándoles la espalda.

–¡No hables así de Mimi, Duo! –lo regañó el otro, riéndose.

–Déjalo, primo. No entiende nada –dijo Mimi con tono enojado, pero con la misma cara de nada de antes. Se volvió a meter bajo las sábanas y les dio la espalda. Sintió una presión en la cama y unos brazos que la rodearon y la levantaron del colchón en un abrazo amoroso–. Ku–Kual... –musitó, mirándolo de reojo.

–Tú eres una chica hermosa, ningún robot –le susurró su joven primo al oído–. Eres la chica más hermosa del universo y eres mi prima, así que eres toda mía, jmjm...

Mimi no dijo nada, pero sonrió mínimamente mientras Kual le daba un beso en la mejilla.

–Ahora apaga la luz así dormimos al menos una hora más... –pidió el muchacho, subiéndose a su litera. Cuando Mimi estiró la mano y presionó la perilla para apagar el velador, una explosión se oyó afuera, a metros de la barraca donde ellos estaban.

Mimi se volvió a incorporar como movida por máquina, y esta vez encendió la luz de la habitación al levantarse.

–¡No! –exclamó Kual, estirándose desde la cama y apretando la mano de Mimi para apagar la luz–. No te delates. No sabemos qué ha sido eso.

Incluso Duo se había puesto de pie. Kual se bajó de la cama y los tres se apretaron junto a la ventana, tratando de ver a través de las tablas de la persiana metálica exterior.

–La explosión vino de la zona del deck de carga –dijo Mimi, entornando los ojos–. Voy a ver qué ocurrió.

Ya estaba poniéndose los pantalones del uniforme, cuando Kual la sujetó por la muñeca derecha.

–No, Mimi –su rostro estaba muy serio, y aunque no se pudiera ver su expresión, su voz era autoritaria–. Soy tu oficial superior y te ordeno que no vayas. Si así tengo que impedirte que salgas, así será. Quédate aquí, te lo ordeno.

–De acuerdo –espetó Mimi, desvistiéndose.

Apostados nuevamente en la ventana, Duo hizo girar un centímetro las persianas desde adentro, y pudieron ver que la explosión y el fuego que quedaba de ella no estaban siendo apagados por nadie... y que los mobile suits que estaban en llamas eran los suyos.

–¿Quién hizo esto...? –murmuró Kual, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Quien haya sido, esperaba que estuviésemos ahí –dijo Mimi, muy segura de aquella conjetura.

Duo sintió un escalofrío.

–¿Esperaba que estuviésemos allí...? –repitió, con voz temblorosa.

–No le veo otra explicación. ¿Quién haría estallar los suits, a menos que deseara que no pudiéramos usarlos? En cuyo caso, sería una ridiculez, porque fácilmente podemos hacernos de otros. Mobile suits no son precisamente cosas que falten en esta base.

–En eso tienes razón –reconoció Kual, algo alarmado, aunque no deseaba mostrarlo–. Denme sólo unos minutos para pensar... –dijo en voz baja, alejándose de la ventana. Duo cerró la persiana del todo y los tres se sentaron en la cama de Mimi, la más próxima a la ventana, en completa oscuridad. Pero no importaba la falta de luz... porque Mimi podía ver, al igual que Duo y Kual, el brillo de sus manos, el recorrido de sus venas, en la más absoluta negrura.

Base militar de Sikio, en el extremo noroeste de Alama. 9 PM

Sombras oscuras y reflejos a la luz plateada del satélite de Maamo Mai (que también se llama "Luna") marcaban la hora del cielo en la tierra, en el silencio y la quietud de aquella noche que avanzaba.

Los únicos tres habitantes en la base, los únicos que quedaban luego de aquella salida de emergencia del resto de los soldados, se hallaban tranquilamente en su cuarto, chequeando cosas en las computadoras portátiles, ordenando sus pertenencias o simplemente echados en sus camas.

A las nueve de la noche casi no había movimiento en la base... no más que esa explosión que había destrozado por completo los tres únicos suits que quedaban en la zona de los hangares.

Los tres soldados "olvidados" se detuvieron en seco en lo que estaban haciendo. Uno de ellos, el más alto, apagó la luz inmediatamente, y los tres se apretaron junto a la ventana en la habitación oscurecida.

–Quien haya sido, seguro esperaba que hubiésemos salido también –sentenció la chica del medio, la segunda en altura y la más llamativa, debido a su pelo verde y desordenado.

–¿Quién querría matarnos, Sifuri? –preguntó la más pequeña, una chica con cara de niña, cuyo pelo corto y naranja vibraba en los ojos debido a la fuerza del color, aun en las horas sombrías y oscuras de la noche.

–Silencio, chicas –pidió el más alto, el chico de pelo largo y negro, cuyo flequillo recto le ocultaba los ojos color madera–. Puede seguir por aquí.

Los tres permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, apostados junto a la ventana; y al ver que nada se movía afuera, el chico cerró la persiana.

–Tenemos que largarnos de aquí –dijo, agitando su pelo largo mientras se lo ataba en una coleta baja, encendiendo la luz. Alto y musculoso, llevaba una camiseta larga que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, y anchos pantalones oscuros. La luz del techo rebotaba sobre su piel trigueña–. Azmania, Sifuri, vistan de civiles. Llévense sus uniformes si lo desean, pero por ahora será mejor que nadie nos vea con ellos.

–Sí, Nani –respondieron ambas a un tiempo.

Azmania, la pelirroja, tenía ojos brillantes de un verde claro, casi inocente, sobre su piel rosada y tersa, que creaban una extraña luminosidad. Toda ella era colores vibrantes. Se calzó sus botas negras hasta las rodillas, deslizó su vestido amarillo a lo largo de su cuerpo y ya estaba lista, sólo debía recoger su ropa de los cajones. Sifuri, que tenía ojos del mismo verde y era pálida a más no poder, tenía el pelo lacio y también verde, pero encrespado en las puntas, con un largo mechón cruzando su rostro. Era más alta que Azmania y más robusta, aunque seguía siendo delgada ya que sólo tenía quince años. Azmania también tenía quince, pero su "escasez de músculo", como solía decirle Nani, venía de que era muy delicada y pequeña. Sifuri se puso sus pantalones anchos color violeta oscuro, una musculosa blanca, chaqueta azul y borceguíes negros, y se colgó la bolsa al hombro.

–Muy bien, chicas. Chequeen mentalmente que no les falte nada.

–Revisado –dijo Sifuri, casi mecánicamente.

–Revisado... supongo –dijo Azmania, susurrando la última palabra para que Nani no la oyera.

–Salgamos de aquí –ordenó el chico, que llevaba unos pantalones cortos de jean, unas zapatillas color rojo oscuro y una camiseta de mangas largas roja con bordes dorados. Se colgó el bolso al hombro y lideró la salida, conduciendo a sus subordinadas por un camino a escondidas entre las barracas, para que nadie los viera.

–Nani –exhaló Azmania, algo agitada por la rápida caminata–. ¿No deberíamos hablar con la doctora antes de hacer nada...?

Nani se detuvo, le quitó el bolso de las manos y se lo colgó al otro hombro.

–Eso vamos a hacer, Azma. Primero debemos salir de aquí y ponernos a salvo.

Azmania dijo un "Sí" sin aire y siguió a los otros cuesta abajo, hacia el sureste, hacia donde terminaban las montañas y comenzaba el desierto. Sifuri caminaba rápidamente, sin cansarse, sin protestar, sin decir una palabra. Su mente iba más lejos. Estaba tratando de ubicar, entre todas las presencias del mundo, a su mentora.

Base militar de Ninakujenda, en el extremo suroeste de Aidin. 3 PM

A las tres de la tarde, con un sol que rajaba la tierra, un chico pequeño y delgado, de pelo largo y renegrido atado en una trenza al costado izquierdo de su cabeza, peleaba insistentemente contra una chica, una chica que le superaba casi una cabeza y media en altura. Su piel oscura, color chocolate, resplandecía con un destello azulado bajo el sol, y su pelo violeta, brilloso y lacio, se agitaba sobre su cabeza y su espalda mientras esquivaba los golpes de su compañero.

–¡Ya! ¡Ya! –gritaba el chico, cuyos ojos achinados eran de un celeste refulgente–. ¡Déjame alcanzarte!

–¡Eso será sólo en tus sueños más locos! –se divirtió ella, arrastrándose por el suelo y rodando a su alrededor para finalmente tirar una patada desde su posición y derribar al chico, quien cayó de espaldas.

Acostados juntos, de cara al sol sobre el pavimento ardiente, se miraron de costado y se rieron a carcajadas.

–Eres excelente, Mati –dijo el chico, acomodándose la musculosa blanca y limpiándose mientras se incorporaba. Sus pantalones anchos, de color azul oscuro, se habían bajado a pesar del cinturón, y se le veían los interiores blancos.

–Se te ven los calzones, querido –le espetó ella, riéndose, tomándolo por el hombro y arrastrándolo hasta el suelo de nuevo.

–¿Y qué? –dijo él, con sonrisa cómplice–. Tú ni siquiera llevas calzones.

La chica se miró el cuerpo tendido sobre el asfalto... llevaba una especie de bikini negro, cuya parte superior no tenía breteles. En las caderas se apretaba un cinturón negro con hebilla de plástico verde claro, botas cortas y negras de tacos pequeños con cordones verdes y guantes del mismo verde claro. En las largas piernas musculosas, llevaba cintas del mismo verde.

–Oh, perdí mis gafas –murmuró ella, tocándose la frente. Sus ojos de azul pruso se entornaban al mirar al cielo cuando una larga figura apareció encima, haciendo sombra.

–Aquí están tus gafas, querida –dijo la figura, estirándole los anteojos de cristal verde y forma elíptica.

–Gracias, querido –dijo la chica, tomando el objeto suavemente.

–¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? –preguntó–. Con este calor, están sudando bajo el sol.

–Estábamos practicando, querido –respondió el chico más pequeño, cruzado de piernas y con las manos bajo la cabeza.

–Pues arriba los dos –ordenó, irguiéndose, el más alto–. Adentro. Ahora.

–¿Qué sucede, Kumi? –preguntó la chica, levantándose.

–Sólo obedezcan –fue toda la respuesta del muchacho, que empezó a caminar hacia el recinto que los tres compartían.

El pelirrojo Kumi guiaba la marcha con expresión austera; sus ojos claros, de un celeste límpido, estaban entornados, y sus cejas arqueadas en expresión de duda mezclada con sospecha. Su pelo, color guinda, brillaba como una pregnante mancha roja y brillante sobre su piel pálida. Iba vestido simplemente con una camiseta de mangas largas de color azul oscuro y unos jeans claros, desteñidos. Zapatillas negras completaban el atuendo.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro, el chico más pequeño se echó en su cama, sacándose las zapatillas negras sólo con el movimiento de sus pies, y cuando Matiti ya estaba acercándose a su propia cama, Kumi cerró la puerta. Instantáneamente, cuando la puerta hizo su ruido normal, una terrible explosión se oyó afuera, en el área de los hangares.

La chica y el pequeño se pusieron de pie al instante, pero el pelirrojo se apretó de espaldas contra la puerta, indicándoles con un gesto que hicieran silencio.

Luego de uno o dos minutos en la más tensa quietud, Kumi pareció aflojarse, mas la expresión de su rostro era ahora de completa tranquilidad; algo vacía, pero tranquila.

–Sung, ponte las zapatillas –ordenó al muchacho–. Mati, ponte aunque sea unos pantalones y una chaqueta. Quiero que ordenen sus cosas y estén listos para que nos vayamos lo más pronto que podamos.

–¿Pero qué pasa? –preguntó Sung, con cara de molestia, mientras se ataba de nuevo los cordones–. ¿Porqué debemos huir?

–Cuando estemos tranquilos, hablaremos con más calma.

–Yo ya estoy lista, sólo debo acomodar mi ropa –dijo Matiti, atándose el cabello en una coleta alta. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados negros y una campera de algodón verde.

–Quítate los guantes, y por favor guarda mi ropa –le pidió a la chica, lanzándole su bolsa–. Ahora regreso.

Kumi se fue silenciosamente mientras los otros se miraban algo desconcertados. Un minuto después, el pelirrojo entró de nuevo.

–No hay nadie aquí. Todos se han ido –dijo, acercándose a Matiti y ayudándola a guardar la ropa–. Sólo eso no comprendo.

–Yo no entiendo nada. ¿Qué pasa aquí? –reclamó Sung, algo enojado–. ¿Qué demonios ha explotado?

–Nuestros mobile suits. Estallaron en pedazos.

Sung lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

–A mí me dijo la teniente que los demás soldados habían sido requeridos para acompañar un avión que se dirigía a la capital... –dijo Matiti, pensativa–. Le pregunté porqué nosotros no íbamos, y me dijo que no necesitaba pilotos hábiles para una misión sin importancia.

–Y si no era de importancia, ¿para qué se han ido todos? –fue la siguiente pregunta de Sung, que se relajaba un poco ahora.

–Porque nosotros debíamos estallar... no importa qué estuviésemos haciendo... Nosotros debíamos explotar en llamas –sentenció Kumi, con su misma cara de nada, aunque su tono no era completamente mecánico.

–Pero si no hemos salido... –empezó Matiti.

–Aquí hay algo oculto –murmuró Sung, mientras se colgaba la bolsa al hombro.

–Salgamos de aquí –ordenó Kumi, mientras abría la puerta y los otros marchaban seriamente detrás suyo–. (Necesito tiempo para pensar –se dijo–. Tengo muchos cabos que atar... y unas preguntas que hacer.)

Una hora transcurrió en todos los relojes, en todas las ciudades y los pueblos de Maamo Mai.

A las seis de la mañana, en Sisi, la capital de Asilimia, una pareja se estaba preparando para salir cada uno a su trabajo. Cuando Heero Yuy entró en la cocina dispuesto a hacerse un café, halló a su esposa de pie frente al televisor encendido, estática, paralizada. La mujer dejó caer su taza de té, que se hizo añicos en el suelo y manchó del oscuro líquido sus zapatos caros y sus medias de lycra blancas.

–¡Relena! –Heero se acercó a ella.

–Oh, dios... –murmuró Relena, apoyando una mano sobre sus labios, y sintiendo como las lágrimas le ganaban rápidamente–. ¡Oh, Heero! –y se abrazó a su marido, llorando destrozada.

Cuando Heero levantó la vista hacia el televisor, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

–... ha transcurrido una hora desde que la explosión se produjo. Cuando el grupo de soldados que ocupaba esta barraca, liderado por el teniente Víctor Rodríguez Vásquez, había partido en una tarea regular, de manera misteriosa estallaron tres mobile suits pertenecientes a tres soldados que no habían salido aún...

En la pantalla se mostraban fotos de los soldados.

–... a quienes se ha identificado como Kual Peacecraft Noin, de dieciocho años, Duo Maxwell Schbiker y Mimi Yuy Peacecraft, de quince años ambos. No ha quedado resto material de los tres jóvenes, se ha concluido luego de una hora de exhaustiva búsqueda que no hay rastro de ellos...

Heero soltó a Relena y abandonó la cocina, sintiendo como si su interior estuviese lleno de astillas de vidrio. En la sala, sobre la repisa de la chimenea, había dos grandes marcos, uno dorado y el otro plateado, con dos fotografías diferentes en ellos. En el más grande, de bordes dorados, se veía el rostro de un muchacho de doce o trece años, rubio a más no poder y de grandes ojos celestes. Su expresión era de sincera alegría y tranquilidad. Una cinta negra cruzaba la diagonal izquierda superior, como indicando un luto sutil... La otra fotografía, en el marco más pequeño y plateado, mostraba a una niña de cinco o seis años, de cabellos largos y crespos color castaño oscuro, de ojos azul francia y expresión de indiferencia.

–Hemos perdido a los dos... –murmuró Heero, tomando el marco plateado con manos temblorosas. Su hija siempre se había parecido a él, así como el muchacho era idéntico a Relena.

–Primero Meredith... ahora Mimi... –dijo Relena, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas pero sin lograrlo.

–Deberemos colocarle una cinta negra a ella también –señaló Heero, ahogando una risa falsa, y sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba como si lo estuviesen ahorcando.

En la residencia Peacecraft, en las afueras de Sisi, una consternada Lucrezia Noin atendía el teléfono, mientras su esposo paseaba al bebé por la habitación que él y su mujer compartían.

–¡¿Hable...? –exclamó Lucrezia, desesperada.

–Lu... crezia... –escuchó. La voz ahogada de Relena Peacecraft se oía distante y apagada.

–¿Tú también lo has visto, Relena...? –lloró Lucrezia, dejándose caer lentamente, arrastrándose por la pared–. Dime que no es cierto... ¡Dime que no es cierto!

–Lo es... Oh, Lucrezia, ¡lo es! –lloró Relena a su vez, apretándose el rostro con la mano libre.

–Vengan a casa, por favor... –pidió la mujer de cabellos negros–. Por favor...

El teléfono sonando despertó a Hilde Schbiker, que estaba con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, lista para levantarse en cuanto fuese hora de irse a trabajar. Su esposo se arrastró sobre ella, y tomando el auricular, contestó.

–Sí... –masculló, algo dormido.

–Duo, habla Heero.

Por un instante, a Duo Maxwell le pareció que había retrocedido treinta años. Aquella voz seria e inexpresiva seguía sonando igual.

–Ah... cómo estás... –murmuró algo nervioso, aún sobre Hilde, que luchaba para respirar.

–Enciende la televisión y ve el canal de las noticias –le ordenó Heero imperativamente–. Si cuando acabes aún tienes fuerzas para levantarte, te esperaremos en la mansión Peacecraft, en las afueras de Sisi.

Y, sin más, colgó. Duo dejó el auricular en su lugar, algo extrañado, y con un alarmante hormigueo en la columna.

–¿Quién era...? –preguntó Hilde, revolviéndose entre las sábanas.

–Heero Yuy –contestó Duo, tomando el control remoto de su mesita de noche. Apuntó al televisor y lo encendió. Buscó el canal que le había indicado su ex compañero, y cuando apareció la transmisión, sintió que se le formaba hielo en la garganta y en la boca del estómago.

En la pantalla, una foto de su hijo ocupaba el espacio, mientras el locutor no cesaba de repetir que eran tres los muertos, contándolo a él.

–Hilde... Hilde... –sacudió a su esposa por el hombro.

–Mnñequé... –murmuró ella, restregándose los ojos.

–Mira... –fue todo lo que pudo decir. Cuando Hilde se incorporó, ahogó un grito.

–¡No! –exclamó, arrodillándose y gateando hasta el final de la cama–. ¡No, no mi pequeño!

En Alama, en el sur de las llanuras de Kuogenza, eran las diez de la noche. El cielo estaba hermoso y radiante de estrellas, pero en aquella carpa de circo, todo era silencio.

El lugar estaba desierto... el dueño había mandado a todos los empleados a descansar, puesto que por una semana no habría funciones. En la puerta de lona se veía un cartel escrito a mano en el que, con letras grandes, se leía: "Cerrado por duelo".

Catherine Bloom estaba sentada junto a la red del escenario, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los postes que la mantenían alzada sobre el suelo. Tenía un traje de lycra turquesa entre las manos, y lloraba en silencio. Nunca se había sentido tan devastada.

En el trailer donde la familia vivía y se trasladaba, el dueño del circo estaba de pie junto a una mesa, en la cual un pequeño televisor brillaba incesantemente sobre la oscuridad reinante, mostrando tres fotos y repitiendo tres nombres.

–... Nani Une, de dieciocho años, Sifuri Barton Bloom y Azmania Raberba Winner, de quince. Aún no se han hallado sus restos, pero luego de una hora de búsqueda infructuosa, no se tienen señales de los jóvenes...

El hombre puso la mano sobre un botón y lo apagó, dejando que la negrura del trailer se pareciese a la que sentía en su interior, dejando que se tragara calladamente sus lágrimas.

–Sifuri...

Casi la misma escena podía trasladarse a una enorme mansión emplazada en medio del desierto de Salama, la capital de Alama. Esta mansión estaba llena de arcos moros y de mosaicos islámicos, con una hermosa fuente en el hall y más de cien habitaciones.

Pero el dueño de la mansión había pedido a sus criadas que llenaran la fuente de pétalos de rosas negras y que mantuvieran los televisores apagados, para no ver nada más. Tanto era el dolor que sentía...

–Sidi Quatre, ¿no va usted a cenar? –preguntó la jefa de las criadas, entrando suavemente a la habitación del dueño.

–No, Suleika. No puedo ni siquiera beber agua –respondió tristemente su patrón, sin poder ocultar su dolor–. Déjame solo, por favor...

Suleika se retiró cerrando muy despacio la puerta, y Quatre tomó un portarretratos de forma elíptica que descansaba en la mesita junto a la cama. En la fotografía se hallaba él, quince años más joven... sosteniendo un bebé precioso, de piel rosada y cabellos anaranjados.

–Mi princesa... Lo he perdido todo, todo...

Quatre Raberba Winner se desparramó sobre la cama, mirando al cielorraso con ojos llorosos.

A las cuatro de la tarde, el sol estaba fuerte en las playas de Tisini, en el extremo oeste de Aidin. Por esta razón, regresando estaba una pareja bastante peculiar... la mujer era alta y rubia, con largas trenzas doradas y ojos achinados y claros, y su marido era algo más chico que ella, con el cabello negro tirante y lacio atado en una coleta bastante larga. Sus ojos rasgados y negros se entornaban para protegerse del sol.

Cuando entraron en la vivienda, Sally Po se dejó caer holgadamente en un sillón de la sala, encendiendo el televisor.

–No puedes vivir sin el canal del clima, ¿verdad? –le reprochó su marido en tono jocoso, mientras buscaba algo frío que beber en la heladera de la cocina.

–No, amorcito. Quiero ver si repiten esa película que estaba viendo en la mañana...

Pero el zapping quedó cortado cuando pasó por el canal de noticias nacional.

–Wufei... –llamó, casi sin aire.

Su esposo llegó rápidamente, con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

En la pantalla del televisor se proyectaban imágenes de una explosión en una base, mientras el locutor relataba los hechos pausadamente.

Cuando pasaron las fotos, por enésima vez, de los tres muertos, Wufei Chang dejó caer la lata al suelo y cayó él mismo de rodillas, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su mujer.

–Las víctimas, a quienes se ha identificado como Kumi Khushrenada, de diecisiete años, Matiti Dekim, de dieciséis, y Sung Chang Po, de quince, aún no han sido encontradas...

–Sally... no puede ser cierto, no puede...

–Oh, nuestro hijo... ¡Nuestro pobre niño...! –lloraba Sally, abrazando a Wufei.

–... y después de todo, era de esperarse...

La hermosa mujer que se hallaba frente a la laptop se miraba las uñas, perfectamente pintadas y limadas, mientras sus interlocutores se movían pixelados en la pantalla de la computadora.

–Querida Takayama, ¿me puedes poner atención? No soy tan bonito como tus uñas, pero... –empezó el anciano de grandes gafas oscuras, bigotes grisáceos y cabello canoso desordenado.

–Te estoy oyendo. Lo que yo te digo es que era de esperarse... Ella no se aguantaría. Lo raro es que no lo haya hecho en público.

Levantó la cabeza, con su pelo azul, largo y lacio, atado en una coleta alta. Un mechón se interponía en su rostro de piel tersa, ocultando uno de sus ojos azules. Llevaba una bata blanca y debajo una blusa negra de escote en V, falda violeta oscuro corta hasta las rodillas, medias de lycra color lila y zapatos de taco alto clásicos, de color negro. En su pequeña habitación se apretaban la cama, el escritorio, la silla y un ropero que llegaba hasta el techo, aunque mucho no costaba ya que no era un recinto muy amplio. Sobre la cama se agolpaban sus maletas.

–No sé si lo hubiese hecho en público –opinó el otro hombre, mucho más joven que el que aparecía en la otra ventana. Tenía ojos color miel y cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro–. Ella siempre ha sido muy precavida. Pensaba en todo.

–De todas formas –dijo el anciano–, ella está muerta. Los que cumplen sus órdenes son sus subordinados... La gente en la que ella confiaba.

–Yo no estaría tan segura –dijo la mujer, volviendo a sus manos.

–Tú la mataste, Takayama –empezó el hombre más joven, con una expresión de sospecha.

–Sí, lo sé. Seki lo sabe. Tú lo sabes, Nagano. Ustedes me vieron. Pero me parece extraño que haya sido hasta ahora. Los engranajes se han puesto en marcha hoy, hace una hora aquí en Alama. ¿Por qué ahora, y no antes? Hedda lleva veinte años muerta. ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada cuando la asesinamos?

Nagano, el joven, se quedó pensando en ello. Seki, el anciano, se cruzó de brazos un momento y luego oyó algo detrás suyo, porque se dio la vuelta.

–Queridillos, deberé dejarlos. Tengo algo que atender. Pronto nos contactaremos de nuevo.

Y sin decir más, su ventana se cerró.

En el instante en que Takayama iba a decirle algo a Nagano, oyó pasos afuera de su habitación. Observó a su compañero a través de la pantalla, y con un gesto de su rostro se despidió, bajando la tapa de la computadora.

Takayama empuñaba un arma, apoyada en la puerta. Esta era de metal, igual que las paredes, y se abría con un sencillo código numérico. Pero la mujer había olvidado asegurar la entrada... Cualquiera que pulsara el botón podría entrar, sin necesidad del código numérico. Apretó la oreja contra la puerta, sintiendo el frío del metal en la piel. Cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón de acceso, que era igual al que estaba en el panel del pasillo, oyó una voz grave:

–¿Minami Takayama...?

Takayama sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Sintió casi alegría de escuchar aquella voz amiga... pero el miedo y el recelo aún seguían en su mente, y no dijo nada. Podría ser una trampa... hasta que sintió algo en la cabeza, como una espiral dando vueltas por su mente, llena de imágenes y voces y sonidos conocidos. En aquel momento estuvo segura.

Del otro lado de la puerta, aquellas tres personas miraban con insistencia la puerta metálica que continuaba cerrada. Sifuri tenía los ojos cerrados, en una tranquila y concentrada expresión, tratando de invadir una mente ajena, tratando de mandar sus propios recuerdos y vivencias a la cabeza de la persona que ocupaba aquella habitación. Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

–¡Mis niños! –exclamó, con una radiante sonrisa–. ¡Están vivos!

Dio unos pasos afuera y abrazó a los tres chicos con una emoción casi maternal.

–Entren, entren –y los chicos entraron. Sifuri se quedó de pie junto a la ventana, Azmania se sentó en la cama y Nani se paró al lado de la puerta mientras la doctora se sentaba en la silla junto al escritorio.

–Lala Takayama, ¡no sabe cómo la he extrañado! –dijo Azmania, levantándose nuevamente para arrodillarse junto a Takayama y abrazarle la cintura–. Desde que nos trasladaron a esa fea base...

–Han pasado dos años, sí, mi querida, yo lo sé –contestó la doctora, acariciando el pelo brillante de Azmania.

–Han sido días muy aburridos sin usted –murmuró Nani con una sonrisa torcida, apoyándose en el borde del escritorio junto a la silla de la doctora.

–Sifuri, querida, ven aquí –le dijo Takayama con los ojos iluminados.

Sifuri obedeció y se sentó en la cama, frente a Takayama.

–Es bueno volver a verla, doctora –dijo finalmente la chica, apoyando la mano sobre la rodilla de la mujer.

Luego de unos segundos, Takayama miró a Nani, interrogándolo con la mirada. Ya había visto las noticias, pero quería saberlo de boca de sus protegidos.

–Alguien hizo explotar nuestros mobile suits mientras el resto de la tropa se encontraba fuera –dijo Nani con aire serio–. Tenemos la hipótesis de que, sin importar que hubiésemos salido o no con la tropa y con el teniente Bob Geldoff, nosotros tres debíamos estar en los suits en aquel momento... Otra conjetura hubiera sido incoherente. Siendo mobile suits lo que más abunda en la base, sería algo estúpido destruirlos con la esperanza de que no los usáramos.

–Además de que nos podemos valer perfectamente, con o sin suit –apuntó Sifuri, retirando la mano.

–Eso sí, por supuesto, denlo por descontado –se apresuró a decir Takayama, con un aire que parecía decir "Cómo no, si yo los entrené".

–Yo me he quedado pensando, lala... ¿Quién podría haber querido matarnos? Quiero decir... no hemos hecho daño a nadie... –dijo Azmania, con aire triste.

–No todavía –murmuró Takayama, con una mano sobre la cabeza de Azmania, que seguía arrodillada a su lado, y la otra apretando sus labios con dos dedos.

–¿No todavía? –Azmania separó la cabeza del regazo de Takayama, y la miró directo a los ojos–. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

–Chicos, han hecho muy bien en venir a verme. No podían continuar ni un minuto más en aquel lugar.

–¿Qué es lo que no sabemos, doctora? –preguntó Sifuri, con su aire tranquilo.

–¿Ustedes conocían el Proyecto de la Guardia Imperial? –fue la pregunta de Takayama.

–No –dijeron los tres al unísono, mirándola.

–(Claro... lo iban a anunciar la próxima semana) –pensó la doctora, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como cada vez que algo la inquietaba.

–Doctora –dijo Nani fuertemente, para devolver a la mujer a la realidad.

–Ah, sí, disculpen, queridos. El Proyecto de la Guardia Imperial es una idea que se desarrolló, en secreto, entre los Reyes de las tres naciones. Yo, y dos colaboradores míos, fuimos los responsables de comunicar a los Reyes acerca de un peligro que, si bien aún no se ha movido, está allí, esperando para actuar.

–¿Qué peligro? –preguntó Nani, interesado.

–Es una larga historia. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de contárselas ahora –dijo Takayama, algo ofuscada–. Pero deben confiar en mí como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Quizás, más adelante, cuando pueda ordenar los hechos de manera que puedan comprenderlos en su dimensión, se las contaré. Y no, Sifuri... No puedes entrar en mi cerebro para saberlo.

–No lo iba a intentar –respondió la aludida, algo contrariada por el comentario. Si había alguien a quien respetaba y a quien nunca invadiría, ésa era la doctora Takayama.

–Bien. Como les decía, mis colaboradores y yo advertimos a los Reyes acerca del peligro que ellos corrían, y les planteamos una solución muy buena y muy práctica a sus problemas –se dio vuelta hacia la mesa, levantó la tapa de la laptop y la encendió.

Los tres jóvenes miraban desde detrás de su hombro, impacientes, expectantes. Sifuri también... No lo demostraba, pero en su interior estaba muy interesada por saber qué ocurría.

Takayama abrió una carpeta y le dio doble clic a un archivo de video... Y entonces sus tres "niños" se quedaron absortos y boquiabiertos.

En aquella película de video, hecha casi en su totalidad en 3–D, se proyectaban imágenes y vistas de 360º de unos mobile suits gigantes, monstruosos, poderosos, diferentes a todos los suits que hubieran visto antes. Pero a la vez eran hermosos... Tenían delicadas formas femeninas y sutiles curvas, y se veían ligeros y veloces, a pesar de las capas de metal.

–Estos, mis queridos, se llaman "Gundam" –comenzó Takayama, advirtiendo con gusto la sorpresa de los tres muchachos.

–¿Gun... dam? –pronunció Nani, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Están hechos de Luna Gundanium –dijo Sifuri, con la mirada algo ampliada, pero manteniendo siempre su austeridad.

–Exactamente, Sifuri –aprobó Takayama.

–Pero... Lala... Allí hemos visto tres Gundam –le dijo Azmania, mirándola, muy pálida y sorprendida.

–Sí –dijo Takayama, cerrando los ojos en una expresión de satisfacción–. Uno para cada uno.

–¡¿Son para nosotros? –exclamó la chica, asombrada.

–¿Y para quién más si no, mi princesa árabe? –se rió la mujer.

–¿Un Gundam? –preguntó Sifuri, demostrando un vago dejo de inquietud–. Doctora, ¿usted está completamente segura de que seremos capaces de pilotar un Gundam?

–¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –inquirió a su vez Takayama–. ¿No estás segura de la calidad de mi entrenamiento?

–No, no cuestiono eso –respondió la chica en tono frío–. Pero usted y yo sabemos que un Gundam no es como un mobile suit normal.

–Exactamente, mi cielo –Takayama se dio vuelta hacia ella–. Exactamente.

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a esta palabra pronunciada por la doctora. Una sensación de intranquilidad se apoderó de los tres muchachos. El entrenamiento de la doctora Takayama había sido arduo, muy duro y muy exigente. La mujer era una perfeccionista que se afanaba en lograr que tuvieran marcas perfectas, puntuaciones perfectas, rendimientos perfectos. ¿Habría estado entrenándolos para pilotar un Gundam? Esa pregunta giraba en la cabeza de los tres jóvenes.

–Doctora –dijo Nani un instante después–. Usted ha dicho hoy que los Gundam eran la solución que usted planteó a los Reyes. ¿Por qué requerirían de tres Gundam? Usted ha dicho también que hay un peligro latente, pero aún no se ha manifestado; ¿cómo saber con qué combatirlo?

–Sé cuál es ese peligro, Nani. Y sé cómo combatirlo.

Ante la mirada de escepticismo de Nani, Takayama comprendió al fin que los tres chicos no se irían sin respuestas.

–Está bien. Les contaré cómo empezó esto.

Al ver que la ventana de Takayama desaparecía de su pantalla, Nagano se relajó un poco en su asiento. Se estiró, mirándose las zapatillas negras. Debajo de la bata blanca llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas color verde oscuro y jeans negros. Pero la tranquilidad le duró poco. Oyó un suave golpe en su puerta (su habitación era muy similar a la de Takayama), y se acercó a ésta con su cuchillo fuertemente apretado en la mano.

–¿Sí...? –se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

–Shiina Nagano... Habla con la cereza –dijeron del otro lado. Una risita se oyó afuera, y Nagano no pudo contener una carcajada.

Abriendo la puerta rápidamente, metió a los chicos dentro de la habitación y los miró con ojos de padre. Abrazó brevemente a Kumi y a Sung, y mantuvo el abrazo con Matiti por unos instantes más. Hacía dos años que no los veía.

–Pensé que habían muerto... –dijo, soltándola y sentándose de nuevo en su silla. Los chicos se sentaron en la cama y lo miraron–. Ahora veo que los años de trabajo han dado su fruto.

Tenía frente a sí a tres chicos fuertes, capaces, llenos de voluntad. Cuando llegaron a él, no eran más que basura, no eran más que marginados... Él los había convertido en guerreros, en luchadores de valor.

–Doctor Nagano, supongo que estará enterado de todo –dijo Kumi, mirando a su mentor con los ojos celestes muy calmados.

–Sé algo –admitió Nagano con aire preocupado–. Me enteré muy por arriba en las noticias, y saben que los canales de televisión no son muy confiables... Temía que hubieran muerto, me tomó por sorpresa.

–A nosotros también –dijo Sung.

–Pero lo mejor es que ahora todo el mundo pensará que ustedes murieron. Y ésa es una ventaja que sabremos aprovechar.

–¿A qué se refiere, doctor? –preguntó Matiti.

–Chicos, ¿alguien les dijo algo acerca del Proyecto de la Guardia Imperial? –los ojos color miel de Nagano se llenaron de brillo.

–No –dijo Kumi–. Nos trasladaron a esa base hace dos años y desde el momento en que fuimos separados de usted no hemos hecho nada ni tenido contacto con casi nadie, a excepción de la teniente Martina Hachette y la gente de la base.

–Bien. El Proyecto de la Guardia Imperial –decía mientras buscaba unos archivos en su computadora portátil–, es una idea que tuvimos con dos colaboradores míos, una idea para proteger a los Reyes, a sus familias, a las naciones.

–¿Protegerlos de qué? –preguntó Sung, algo irritado.

–Del peligro –respondió Nagano.

–¿De qué peligro? –volvió a preguntar el chino–. ¿Protegerlos con qué?

–Con esto –Nagano presionó el botón de "enter" con un fuerte dedazo, y el archivo de video que había estado buscando comenzó a reproducirse.

Entonces, los tres chicos se acercaron a Nagano, observando con ojos de extasiados las imágenes de unos mobile suits muy grandes que jamás habían visto en sus vidas. Eran monstruosos y gigantes... Pero a la vez eran tan atrayentes como devastadores. Dos de ellos tenían forma masculina, y un tercero tenía forma femenina. Los dos primeros se veían robustos y fuertes, estables, pesados; y el tercero parecía ágil y rápido, como una mujer atleta.

–Doctor... –empezó Matiti, casi sin aire–. Qué... ¿Qué son esos...?

–Estos, Mati, son Gundam –respondió Nagano–. Son mobile suits, pero mejores. Más rápidos, más fuertes, más resistentes. Más poderosos que cualquier mobile suit en el que hayan pilotado alguna vez.

–¿Ésta es la solución que ustedes dieron a los Reyes? –preguntó Kumi, sin expresión.

–Sí... –comenzó Nagano, pero Sung, casi adivinando los pensamientos de Kumi, preguntó a su vez:

–¿Cómo sabían ustedes del peligro, y cómo sabían con qué combatirlo?

–Doctor, hay algo que no nos está diciendo –agregó Kumi.

–¿El propósito de su entrenamiento con nosotros fue para hacernos los pilotos de estos mobile suits? –preguntó Matiti.

–¡Calma! Uno por vez –dijo Nagano–. Responderé a todas sus preguntas. Pero deberé contarles una historia larga y tediosa, si quieren saber. Si no, pueden conformarse con confiar en mí como han confiado hasta ahora.

–No desconfiamos de usted, al menos no yo –le dijo Kumi–. Pero hay cosas que no sabemos, y hasta que no las sepamos, no entenderemos.

Seki se dirigió hasta la puerta, sigilosamente, lentamente. Escuchaba, afuera, respiraciones pausadas pero tensas. Desarmado por completo, el anciano de bigotes se acomodó la bata, debajo de la cual llevaba un sweater gris oscuro, pantalones rectos negros y zapatos negros; sonrió ampliamente y enfrentó la puerta.

–La contraseña –pidió, en un grito.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, del otro lado se oyó, en una voz alegre:

–La puerca está en la pocilga.

Seki no pudo contener una carcajada y abrió la puerta rápidamente, haciendo pasar rápidamente a los tres jóvenes.

–¡Ahhh, Duo! Veo que eres el único que me escuchaba cuando yo hablaba... –se reía el viejo, palmeando el hombro del muchacho.

–Doctor Toshihiko Seki –empezó Kual, con una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa torva–. ¡¿Qué es eso de recibir a las visitas desarmado? –exclamó, apuntando con el dedo a la pistola que descansaba sobre el escritorio de la estrecha habitación.

–Quiere que lo maten, es todo –dijo Mimi, sentándose en la cama.

–Siempre tan correcta y gentil, querida –le dijo el doctor, mirándola. La chica llevaba una camiseta ajustada, una falda corta y botas altas más arriba de las rodillas, que más que botas parecían medias, todo en el más absoluto blanco–. Y bonita también.

–¡Doc', casi no damos con usted! Mimi ha tenido que usar toda su concentración para encontrarlo... –empezo Duo, pero siendo interrumpido por la chica:

–Lo cual hubiera sido más fácil si hubieras dejado de interrumpirme y de ser un estorbo, como de costumbre –con tono duro.

–Cálmense, niños... –dijo Seki, observándolos detrás de sus gafas negras.

–¡Es Mimi! –protestó Duo–. Siempre está siendo mala conmigo –añadió mientras se sentaba en la cama pero lejos de la chica, alisándose la extraña ropa que llevaba: una camisa sin mangas muy larga, casi hasta la mitad de los muslos, blanca, sobre una camiseta roja de mangas largas y cuello alto, y sobre las mangas llevaba algo como unos guantes que empezaban en las axilas y terminaban en las manos, como guantes sin dedos, blancos y rayados horizontalmente. En las piernas, pantalones rojos bastante ceñidos, y en los pies, botas blancas y cortas. Llevaba el largo pelo en una coleta baja, con un mechón que le ocultaba la mitad del rostro.

–Ya, Mimi. Déjalo en paz –le dijo Seki, sentándose en la silla. Kual, que estaba parado junto al doctor, lo miró con expresión cansada.

–Así es a diario, doctor –dijo el muchacho, suspirando. Se estiró las mangas de la camisa blanca que llevaba, se limpió un poco los jeans verdes y miró de nuevo a Seki–. Hemos venido con usted porque...

–Sí, por la explosión... Ya lo sé, Kual –lo interrumpió Seki–. De más estaría decirles que, aunque por un segundo contemplé la posibilidad de que hubieran muerto, por dentro estaba seguro de que habían logrado escapar. Lo hicieron excelentemente bien, chicos.

–Oiga, doc'... yo no quiero ser irrespetuoso con usted, pero... Mmn, bueno, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? –preguntó Duo, algo contrariado.

–Tenemos la teoría de que quisieron matarnos –comenzó Mimi, mirando fijamente al anciano.

–No estás errada, Mimi –le dijo Seki, observándola a su vez–. Sí han querido matarlos. Sólo que ustedes han sido afortunados, o más astutos. ¿Cuál de los dos? –preguntó, divertido.

–Afortunados, supongo –respondió Kual–. El grupo había salido en una misión y nos dijeron que nos quedáramos.

–Entonces Víctor hizo lo que le pedí... –murmuró Seki–. Así como Martina y Bob...

Los tres chicos lo miraron, algo intrigados. Hablaba bajo y como si estuviera solo.

–(Qué grandes personajes, esos tres... –pensó Seki, abstraído–. Han cumplido lealmente con nosotros...)

–Doctor, usted sabe que odio invadirlo –le dijo Mimi en tono alto, como para devolverlo a la realidad–, pero deberá decirnos ahora quiénes son Víctor, Martina y Bob. Si usted no nos aclara las cosas que han pasado, no podremos actuar competentemente.

–Tranquila, Mimi. Lo sabrán. Todo a su tiempo. Por ahora... –Seki se dio vuelta hacia su computadora, levantando la tapa–. Todo lo que necesito que sepan está aquí.

Busco un archivo, hizo doble clic en él, y entonces la secuencia de video se disparó, mostrando tres mobile suits que hicieron que los tres chicos se agolparan junto al viejo, absortos.

–Pero... –empezó Duo–. Esos son...

–Son Gundam –dijo Mimi, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ya los había visto antes...

–Así es, mi querida. Mobile suits hechos de Luna Gundanium –apuntó Seki, disfrutando la cara ensimismada de la chica.

–Gundam –repitió Kual. Las historias en su familia acerca de los Gundam eran historias de grandeza, de poder, de un terrible poder... No supo por qué, pero se sintió intimidado por los gigantes de metal que observaba en el gráfico. Eran dos con forma masculina y uno con forma femenina. Todos se veían imponentes y fuertes, estables y ágiles.

–Uno para cada uno –dijo Seki–. Tres Gundam poderosos que guardarán la nación y a sus soberanos –se hizo una pausa–. Muchachos, ¿saben del Proyecto de la Guardia Imperial?

Los tres hicieron que no con la cabeza.

–Ya. De acuerdo –Seki cerró la tapa y se dio vuelta en la silla–. Siéntense, niños. Esta historia es larga, y deben escucharla toda.


	2. Travesías, parte 1 y 2

Misión 002. Travesías. Parte 1: La Traición.

–Si me preguntan cuando comenzó todo esto, diría que cuando me recibí... cuando tenía quince años... –empezó Takayama, con su pequeña audiencia sentada a su alrededor, en el suelo.

–Tenía veinte años cuando me gradué de la Universidad Tecnológica de Tokio, en el año 199 –dijo Nagano, como tratando de recordar mejor.

–¡¿Qué más da la edad que tenía yo, Duo? –dijo Seki, irritado–. Lo que interesa es la fecha. El año 199...

–Cuando la Tierra comenzó a destruirse –dijo Mimi.

–Así es –aprobó Seki.

Año 199 D.C.

Universidad Tecnológica de Tokio, Japón.

–Tengo la certeza de que en el nuevo planeta podremos desarrollar la tecnología con total libertad... –decía una mujer rubia algo entrada en años, que estaba sentada a una mesa redonda del buffet de la universidad junto a tres personas más.

–Pero, profesora Kyu, las guerras ya se han acabado, o al menos eso dicen... –comenzó una jovencita de quince años, de ojos azules y brillantes y largo cabello negro.

–Ya lo sé, Minami. Pero en el nuevo planeta se necesitará protección. ¿No has visto lo que casi hacen esos colonos, hace cuatro años atrás? Te lo digo ahora. Las Colonias no son de fiar.

–Espera, Hedda... –dijo uno de los hombres, el más envejecido, que llevaba unas gafas elípticas y de cristal claro–. Muchos colonos han venido a vivir aquí a la Tierra, y más se irán al planeta nuevo. ¿Por qué querrían comenzar otro conflicto, cuando saben cuánto mal ha hecho la enemistad entre las Colonias y la Tierra?

–Yo pienso igual que el profesor Seki –apuntó el hombre joven, de no más de veinte años–. No creo que haya necesidad de crear maquinaria de guerra.

–Shiina, querido, ¡si no es para comenzar conflictos! Es para detenerlos.

–Profesora... ¿Usted dice que podremos detener los conflictos recreando un arma que los causó en un pasado tan reciente que aún podemos ver sus consecuencias en las calles?

–Yo creo que, ante un arma como ésta, cualquiera que quiera comenzar un conflicto se detendrá al momento de verla –comentó Seki, mirando para otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Minami, Shiina... Ustedes acaban de graduarse, están frescos y llenos de ideas y de energía –dijo Hedda, mirándolos–. Son dos prodigios de la ciencia, dos superdotados. ¿No quisieran prestar su intelecto a un fin noble?

–Yo haré todo lo que me pida, si responde a un fin noble. Sólo que, en su idea, no veo la nobleza por ningún lado.

–No sé si adhiero a la idea de la nobleza, pero sí a lo que dice Minami –dijo Shiina–. Tiene que asegurarnos que, si nos ponemos a su servicio, no se aprovechará de nuestras habilidades.

–¡Pero muchachos, me conocen desde siempre...! –protestó Hedda falsamente, mirándolos con un destello en los ojos–. Jamás podría hacerles eso...

–Entonces, ¿deciden ir con ella? –preguntó Seki a los jóvenes.

–Toshihiko, es más que obvio –dijo Hedda, confiada–. Les aseguro y les prometo que lo que creemos será para proteger, no para destruir. Las tres parejas que han invertido mucha de su fortuna para lograr que podamos vivir allí merecen nuestra gratitud y nuestra lealtad. Protejámoslas.

–... En ese momento, nuestro destino quedó sellado –dijo Nagano en voz baja, como avergonzado de ello.

–Éramos jóvenes y tontos, idealistas, ingenuos –murmuró Takayama–. Y ella nos engañó hábilmente.

–Takayama y Nagano estaban como hipnotizados, ilusionados con algo que no existía. Pero yo también fui hipnotizado... –contaba Seki seriamente–. Porque, cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estábamos en este planeta. En el año 200, Maamo Mai comenzó a poblarse, tuvimos los primeros nacimientos y todo parecía ir bien.

–Durante cinco años trabajamos en nuestra idea... Crear Gundams que fueran tan poderosos, que con tan sólo verlos las personas se llenarían de temor –decía Nagano–. Aunque la meta primordial no era ésa... la razón de que inspiraran temor era para simplemente establecer su autoridad...

–Pero cuando los modelos de prueba ya estaban listos, y los diseños finales apenas se habían terminado, algo comenzó a cambiar a nuestro alrededor –la voz de Takayama se volvió muy seria.

–Una sensación extraña se había ido apoderando de nosotros, con el correr de los días y de los meses. Era ya el año 205... y nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde.

... Una tarde, en una estación de control desde donde los ingenieros podían monitorear las pruebas realizadas a los modelos de testeo, Hedda irrumpió llevando unos papeles en las manos.

–¡Están aquí, están aquí! –exclamó, lanzando los papeles sobre una mesa de metal–. ¡Están listos para ser construidos!

Minami, Shiina y Seki miraron a la mujer de sesenta y tres años con ojos de desconfianza.

La joven Minami iba a decir algo, pero Seki la detuvo con la mirada.

–Es muy bueno, Hedda, muy bueno –dijo el hombre conciliadoramente.

–Sí, ¡claro que es bueno! Finalmente podremos darles una forma real y tangible a nuestros sueños... –decía la mujer, con el rostro desfigurado por la emoción. Shiina dio un paso atrás, tratando de ocultar lo que sentía.

–Los de todos... ¿o sólo los suyos? –dijo al fin Minami, con ojos desafiantes.

–¿A qué te refieres, niña? –le dijo Hedda, con un hilo de voz que sonó perverso y malicioso.

–¿Está listo ya su ejército? Porque he visto llegar los uniformes.

–Eres una muchachita muy suspicaz, muy suspicaz –Hedda se acercó a ella con expresión amenazadora–. Sí, está lista, y preparada para actuar.

–Yo lo sabía –musitó Minami, dándole la espalda–. Yo... Yo lo sabía –volvió a enfrentar a Hedda–. Sabía que sus planes no eran para el bien de los Reyes... ¡sabía que eran sólo para usted! Es ambiciosa y perversa... ¡y yo confié en usted!

–Querida... Los sueños nacen en un instante, pero no se construyen de un día para el otro –le espetó Hedda, con los ojos celestes destellando de maldad–. Ésta también es tu visión. Tú me ayudaste.

Y riendo con carcajadas maliciosas, se fue, dejando a Minami sin respuesta, desarmada y desesperada... La chica cayó de rodillas, arqueándose hasta que su frente tocó el suelo, ocultando con sus manos las lágrimas que salían raudas de sus ojos. Shiina se acercó a ella, y arrodillándose a su lado, la levantó.

–No debes desesperar, niña –le dijo Seki, quitándole las manos del rostro–. Nosotros también fuimos engañados... Pero ya lo hicimos. Lo que hicimos ya está, no podemos deshacerlo, ¿entiendes?

–No queríamos decírtelo... pero también sospechábamos de sus intenciones... –dijo Shiina, tratando de consolarla–. Eran sospechas, hasta que la escuché hablando sola ayer. No planea defender a los Reyes, sino invadirlos. Ha tramado un atentado en los palacios que llevará a cabo con los Gundam...

–Quiere tomar por la fuerza los palacios... ¡Quiere hacerse con el control de los países! ¡Debemos detenerla! –exclamó Minami, consciente de lo que eso significaba–. ¡Jamás me perdonaré si no lo hacemos!

–Ya lo he pensado –dijo Seki, con aire divertido–. Ya he ideado algunas cosas que pueden servirnos. Y tu joven amigo aquí presente se ha encargado de analizar las probabilidades de éxito que tenemos. Ahora, sólo necesitamos a una persona que lleve a cabo esta misión.

–Debemos matar a Hedda –dijo Shiina, muy serio. Iba a abrir la boca para seguir hablando, pero Minami lo interrumpió.

–Yo la mataré.

–Luego, la historia es bien simple –concluyó Takayama–. Nagano se robó los planos mientras Seki daba órdenes al ejército que se disolviera y destruía los prototipos de prueba... Entonces yo acorralé a Hedda en uno de los cuartos de control.

–Takayama era la que más odio tenía en su interior –dijo Nagano, como si de sólo recordarlo temblara–, era quien más se endurecía... Su expresión me daba miedo en esos días.

–Tenía ojos de hielo, y cuando tiñó su cabello de negro a azul sentí que estaba frente a una persona de alma congelada –Seki se rascó la cabeza–. Creo que es quien más ha sufrido de nosotros, más que nada por sentirse traicionada.

... En aquel cuarto de metal, donde el sonido rebotaba, Hedda se apretaba contra una esquina mientras Minami le apuntaba con un arma negra y reluciente a su arrugada frente...

Le había quitado su propia arma en una escaramuza, y siendo Minami más joven y fuerte, Hedda habíase visto obligada a rendirse temporalmente.

–Yo confiaba en usted... –le espetó duramente, con un mechón despeinado y azul cayendo sobre su frente–. Yo confié en usted y me traicionó.

–Sí, pero ya no importa. Aunque yo no sobreviva, no podrán con esto –dijo Hedda, desafiante–. De una forma u otra, el mundo será mío... ¡Mío, todo mío! –exclamó, riéndose como una loca.

–Cállese –le ordenó Minami, tensando el brazo.

Hedda cesó en sus risotadas, y la observó fijamente.

–Odio a las personas ambiciosas –espetó la chica, con odio en la voz.

Y Minami apretó el gatillo, dejando salir una bala veloz y mortal en el segundo en que Hedda Kyu menos lo esperaba.

Con un gemido final, la anciana cayó en el rincón, inerte e inmóvil. Su expresión de sorpresa estaba grabada en su cara como si le hubiesen moldeado el rostro con un cincel.

Minami bajó el arma; pero, insegura, apuntó esta vez al corazón de la vieja y disparó dos veces más. Guardando el arma en uno de los bolsillos de la bata blanca que llevaba, abandonó aquel recinto cerrando la puerta con un código de bloqueado, y echó a correr para alcanzar a Seki y a Shiina donde habían pautado encontrarse.

Sifuri, Azmania y Nani observaban a su mentora con ojos de sorpresa. Takayama se limpió una lágrima que había descendido sin previo aviso de uno de sus ojos, y miró a los chicos con aire triste.

–Esa es la historia de los Gundam... bañada en sangre, como siempre lo ha estado.

–Luego del asesinato de esa horrible mujer, Seki, Takayama y yo huimos de allí, abandonándolo todo –Nagano veía los ojos absortos de sus pilotos, que estaban fijos y expectantes en él–. Nos hallábamos en una base oculta en el fondo del mar, en la zona neutral entre los tres países, y mientras íbamos a la superficie, decidimos a dónde iría cada uno...

–Lo echamos a la suerte, desde luego –se rió Seki–. Piedra, papel y tijeras. El que ganaba primero se iba a Asilimia, el que ganaba segundo se iba a Alama y el que perdiera se iba a Aidin. Resultó ser que siempre he sido muy bueno y muy rápido, y aquí me tienen.

Mimi se golpeó la frente, en una expresión de cansancio. No podía creer cómo les hacía perder tiempo. Kual y Duo, por su parte, miraban a Seki con los ojos desorbitados.

–Una vez decididos los lugares, cada uno por su parte se presentó a hablar con los Reyes de su país para advertirles del peligro que podían correr ellos y sus descendientes, ya que la organización de Hedda no estaba disuelta del todo. No había podido yo separar a todos los soldados, y Nagano estaba seguro de que volverían a reagruparse cuando descubrieran qué había sido de Hedda.

–Y los Reyes creyeron en sus advertencias, como comprueba el hecho de que usted esté escondido y aún en Aidin... –dijo Kumi al doctor Nagano, observándolo insistentemente con sus ojos claros.

–Sí, lo creyeron, y tuvieron miedo –respondió Nagano, con tono triste–. Se dieron cuenta del peligro que eran también los Gundam, pero lo aprobaron, siendo el arma más poderosa que podían concebir...

–... Liberando un peligro para contrarrestar otro –añadió Matiti.

–Entonces las tres parejas se reunieron, y nos llevaron con ellos en un crucero que recorría todas las costas de las capitales –prosiguió Takayama–. Y se pusieron de acuerdo para sustentar nuestros planes.

–¿Aceptaron construir los Gundam, a pesar de lo dañinos que podían ser? –preguntó Azmania.

–Eran conscientes de que era el mal más manejable... Yo me encargaría de entrenar pilotos capaces de controlar los Gundam, capaces de defender sus naciones... Y entonces llegaron ustedes.

–Lo que ha pasado desde que ustedes llegaron conmigo hasta hoy lo saben... Los Gundam han estado en construcción desde que regresé con los Reyes al país, en un proyecto afanoso que nos ha costado mucho tiempo y dinero... Pero comenzamos a ver señales de que algo se movía en las sombras –Seki se puso serio de repente–. Cargueros que "misteriosamente" desaparecían en medio del mar, un millonario que compró una fábrica de acero... Esto ocurrió dos años atrás. Tuvimos un breve encuentro y decidimos que debían ser separados de mí, para no salir afectados...

Los tres jóvenes tragaron muy duro.

–Entonces, con todo el pesar de mi alma, fuimos separados –dijo Takayama, cruzándose de piernas–. Fueron enviados a una base en el otro extremo del país bajo el mando del teniente Bob Geldoff. Bob me prometió que cuidaría de ustedes como si fuese yo misma.

–Por eso el teniente nos dejó en la base... para evitar que tomáramos nuestros mobile suits –dijo Sifuri, recordando el momento en que Bob Geldoff le había ordenado que se quedara.

–La teniente Martina Hachette nos prohibió que saliéramos en la tarde –dijo Kumi, con ojos apesadumbrados–. Lo hizo para protegernos.

–Yo llegué a pensar que habían muerto, pero parece que Martina cumplió con su promesa.

–Deberíamos agradecerle al teniente Rodríguez Vásquez por habernos salvado –dijo Kual al doctor Seki–. ¿Podríamos ponernos en contacto con él?

–Sí, pero después. Ahora lo más importante es ver cómo haremos con la presentación de la Guardia Imperial.

–¡¿Presentación? –exclamó Mimi–. Acaba de contarnos que una organización militar nos está buscando para matarnos, ¿y usted piensa en los deberes diplomáticos? Además, no sé cuánto podríamos hacer por esa bendita Guardia. No tenemos los Gundam, ya que usted ha dicho que siguen en construcción, y según todos, estamos muertos.

–Y que estén muertos, mi niña, es lo que nos va a servir ahora.

Los tres científicos explicaron, cada uno a sus tres pilotos, que el Proyecto de la Guardia Imperial había sido largamente planeado para el momento en que los Gundam estuviesen listos. El momento se acercaba, ya que los gigantes iban a ser finalizados en los días siguientes. Y el Proyecto de la Guardia Imperial iba a ser presentado "en sociedad" la semana siguiente. Pero ahora que el mundo pensaba que los pilotos estaban muertos, aunque no supieran ni siquiera de la Guardia Imperial, era virtualmente imposible la sola existencia de la misma. Los ingenieros dijeron también a los chicos que ellos mismos se contactarían con los Reyes para ponerlos al corriente de que seguían con vida, y que el Proyecto avanzaría normalmente. Pero omitieron decirles a los chicos que sus colaboradores también habían entrenado tres pilotos...

A pesar de la confianza que se tenían los tres, nunca se era demasiado precavido, y habían estado de acuerdo en no permitir que sus protegidos supieran de la existencia de los demás a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Así que planearon un escape para buscar los Gundam, que se hallaban escondidos en diferentes partes de los países.

Misión 002. Travesías. Parte 2: Destino Incierto.

–Saldremos a las siete de la tarde –les informó Seki, una vez que hizo unas llamadas telefónicas.

–¿A las siete? ¡Pero son las ocho de la mañana! –exclamó Duo–. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces?

–Descansen –dijo Seki–. Lo van a necesitar.

–Yo no tengo sueño –protestó Mimi, aunque sus ojos cansados la delataban.

–Acuéstate un rato, al menos para no estar paradota a mi alrededor –le dijo Seki en tono jocoso–. Voy a hacerles algo de comer.

–Sí, pidiéndolo a domicilio –se rió Kual.

–¡No te quejes! –le dijo el doctor, divertido–. La comida que me envían aquí es estupenda.

Luego de unos minutos les sirvió un té a cada uno, que había calentado en una pequeña hornalla que tenía sobre la mesa. Los chicos lo bebieron lentamente. Mimi se recostó de lado, de espaldas a la pared, con los ojos muy abiertos. Kual estaba sentado a los pies de la cama y Duo en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el borde de la misma. Mimi sintió una pesadez inusitada, como si hubiera comido mucho, y comenzó a sentirse adormecida.

–Gracias, doctor. Creo que necesitaba esto –se oía, lejana, la voz de Kual.

–Para servirte. Me encanta drogar a la gente –decía Seki–. La pobre está fundida...

–Llevaba dos o tres días sin dormir, o durmiendo a ratos... como si pudiera presentir que esto iba a suceder –decía Kual, algo perturbado.

–Te contaré un secreto, ahora que Duo duerme también... –dijo Seki en voz baja.

Pero no pudo continuar con su charla, porque Mimi abrió los ojos pesadamente, e incorporándose sacudió un poco la cabeza.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida...? –preguntó, algo atontada.

–Unas diez horas –le informó Seki, con una amplia sonrisa–. Estabas deshecha. ¿Iba a dejarte despierta?

–El té... maldito... baka –protestó Mimi casi sin fuerzas, volviendo a recostar la cabeza en la almohada. En el suelo, acostado sobre una bolsa de dormir, Duo bostezaba.

–Doc', ¿qué hora es...? –preguntó con tono soñoliento, mientras se levantaba y se sentaba sobre la bolsa.

–Las seis de la tarde. Descansen al menos por media hora más. A las siete vendrán a buscarnos para ir al aeropuerto.

–¿A dónde iremos, doc'...? –volvió a preguntar, mientras se acomodaba otra vez sobre la bolsa.

–A los hielos –respondió Seki, con tono serio.

Media hora más transcurrió y Mimi se despertó, como si tuviera un reloj en la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados aún, pero estaba perfectamente lúcida. Aquella siesta de diez horas había servido para renovar sus sentidos. De pie junto a la mesa, Kual y Seki hablaban en voz baja. Mimi se hizo la dormida, tratando de escuchar, pero no pudo distinguir nada de lo que decían.

Como si su frustración se hubiese materializado en un grito o en una acción de su cuerpo (aunque no lo hiciera), Kual la sintió, poderosa, chocando contra su cerebro. Miró en dirección a Mimi, que aparentaba estarse despertando recién en ese momento. Bostezó lentamente, abriendo los ojos.

–¿Estás despierta hace cuánto? –preguntó Kual, con tono mitad en broma mitad en serio.

–No sé –respondió ella, con aire malhumorado–. Acabo de despertarme, supongo.

–Duo, vamos, arriba –dijo Kual suavemente, sacudiendo a Duo con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz. Mimi se dio cuenta que había evitado seguir con el tema a propósito, y una mirada muy seria y silenciosa de Kual le reveló que estaba en lo cierto.

–Mñaah... –el chico del mechón en la cara bostezó de nuevo, abriendo la boca de una manera que podría habérselo tragado entero a Kual.

–Arriba, chicos –mandó Seki–. Mejor que estén listos cuanto antes.

Duo se levantó del suelo, abriendo y cerrando la boca y sintiéndola pastosa.

–Doc', ¿no tiene usted por aquí un baño...?

–Sí, en este mismo pasillo, al final –le indicó Seki, abriendo la puerta de metal y dejando al muchachito solo en medio del corredor frío y vacío.

Mimi, por su parte, se había sentado sobre la cama y se estaba poniendo las botas.

–Doctor –dijo al anciano con toda la calma que pudo–, ¿está seguro de que los Gundam serán una buena opción? Me he preguntado, desde que nos lo contó, si realmente seremos capaces de pilotarlos.

–Mira, querida –empezó Seki con tono conciliador–, ustedes se enlistaron en la milicia, no vinieron para esto, eso siempre lo he sabido. Sólo que resultaron ser los más hábiles, inteligentes y perspicaces soldados que yo haya visto jamás... Por eso se les ofreció participar del Proyecto. ¿Crees que yo hubiera malgastado mi tiempo con tres niños inexpertos? Ustedes llevan el combate en la sangre, eso se los aseguro. Pilotar un Gundam... ya verás. Será tan fácil como comer castañas.

–Pero a mí no me gustan las castañas –murmuró Mimi por lo bajo, mientras el doctor se iba a un rincón a guardar su computadora. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió débil e insegura, pequeña ante los acontecimientos que venían.

Kual sintió el aire gélido que se formaba a su alrededor y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

–Estate tranquila, prima –le dijo suavemente–. Tú siempre has sido la mejor de los tres. Tú lo harás de maravilla.

–Si soy la mejor, ¿por qué eres tú el oficial del grupo y yo un soldado? Tú eres mejor que yo, sino no serías oficial –replicó Mimi, algo avergonzada.

–No lo soy. No sé cómo haces, no sé cómo puedes sentir la energía vibrando por tu cuerpo, recorriendo tus venas, y aun así seguir impasible e imperturbable... Tienes tanto control que me asustas... Y si soy oficial, sólo lo soy porque soy el mayor, y porque ustedes aún son pequeños en edad para tales rangos. Si vamos a decir quién le ganaría a quien, yo creo que tú me vencerías.

Mimi sonrió débilmente, y el leve enojo que tenía con su primo desapareció al instante.

–Hora de comer, niños –les dijo Seki, estirándoles unas bandejas de telgopor blancas con tapa.

–No tendrán somníferos también, ¿o sí? –preguntó Mimi con aire desconfiado.

–Qué latosa eres, niña –se rió Seki–. Anda, come.

Duo entraba justo cuando el doctor le estiró una bandeja.

–Come. Estás en los huesos, muchacho.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron juntos en la cama mientras su mentor se quedaba en su asiento junto a la mesa (ahora vacía). Los cuatro destaparon las bandejas y un delicioso aroma llenó todo el recinto.

–Pastas –dijo Mimi, mirando la lasagna de verduras cubierta de salsa blanca que tenía entre las manos.

–¿No te gusta? –preguntó Seki, tragando sin masticar sus spaghettis embadurnados en salsa de carne–. Vaya, creí que aún te gustaba...

–Sí me gusta, doctor –lo interrumpió la chica, con una leve sonrisa. Tomó un tenedor de plástico y comenzó a comer lentamente.

–Carbohidratos y harinas... ¡justo lo que necesitaba! –exclamó Kual, pinchando sus ravioles de queso con interés y masticándolos con ganas–. Salsa de queso... –murmuró, con la boca llena, relamiéndose de gusto.

–Justo lo que yo necesito –se quejó Duo–. Doc', ¡sabe que no me gusta comer harinas! Me hacen retener líquidos...

–Come tú o te lo hago tragar a la fuerza –lo amenazó Seki–. Si sigues con esa ridícula obsesión de no comer, vas a desaparecer.

–¡No es que no quiera comer! Es que luego me dan ganas de hacer pis en cualquier lugar –refunfuñó Duo, soplando uno de los tres enormes sorrentinos que tenía en la bandeja.

–No seas necio, muchacho. Si retienes líquidos, no te dan ganas de orinar en cualquier parte. Y si vas a inventar una excusa para no comer, que al menos tenga sentido. Ahora, deja de ser un melindroso, ¡y come!

Duo miró con desconfianza la comida.

–¡PERO YA! –le gritó Seki.

–¡Está bien, está bien! Pero si luego mis pantalones me quedan ceñidos, va a ser culpa suya.

–Claro, "niña". Deja de quejarte. Tienes mejores piernas que yo –le dijo Mimi con la boca llena.

Una vez que fue hora, y cuando Seki hubo acomodado todo en dos bolsos pequeños, los chicos tomaron sus bolsas, se las colgaron al hombro y salieron detrás del doctor. Recorrieron el pasillo oscuro y metálico, con el aire frío golpeándoles la cara. En un momento, luego de haber recorrido una distancia de veinte metros (en los cuales habían visto cinco o seis puertas similares a la del doctor), se abría un pasadizo en la roca, con una ancha escalera de metal que subía varios metros hacia la oscuridad.

El doctor y los chicos subieron aquella distancia, y el aire se iba haciendo más caliente. Finalmente llegaron al tope de aquel pasadizo... el doctor empujó hacia arriba, revelando el cielo naranja del ocaso y unos matorrales oscuros. Los mismos que habían encontrado los chicos al llegar.

Asilimia era el país más grande de Maamo Mai, cuya parte superior estaba unida al polo norte del planeta, y de una forma casi de triángulo isósceles, con la parte superior apuntando hacia abajo. La parte superior del país estaba coronada por hielos eternos, los Hielos de Asilimia, en los cuales se habían fundado tres regiones: Aizu, en el extremo más septentrional, y Hita y Hina, dos ciudades pequeñas que convivían en el istmo que unía Aizu con la parte más grande. Una cadena montañosa, las Montañas Septentrionales, bajaban desde los Hielos, dando paso a la extensión de las Llanuras de Asilimia, que ocupaban casi el 80% del territorio. En este territorio de llanuras, convivían siete regiones: arriba, en la base de los Hielos y las Montañas, Mikono, en el oeste, y Sisi, la capital del país, en el este. Al centro del país había una vasta extensión boscosa, con un Círculo Montañoso que lo dividía en dos partes, el Bosque Exterior y el Bosque Interior. Dentro del Bosque Interior, se hallaba, bien protegido, el Valle de Sasa, el centro mismo de Asilimia; y alrededor del Bosque Exterior, se hallaban los demás territorios. Al sur de Mikono, y al oeste de Sasa, Nanasi; al sur de Sisi, y al este de Sasa, Kutua. Al sur de Kutua, Nusu, el territorio más austral del país; y encerrado entre Nanasi, Sasa, Kutua y Nusu, se hallaba Sitini. En Asilimia corrían cinco ríos: el Río de Sisi, que bajaba de las Montañas en este territorio y se ocultaba de nuevo debajo de ellas luego de un breve recorrido; el Río Mikono, en el territorio del mismo nombre, que nacía en las Montañas y moría en el Círculo Montañoso de Sasa, recorriéndolo bajo la tierra para luego renacer al este del Círculo, en la región de Nanasi, como el Río Nanasi, y al sur, en la región de Sitini, donde se llamaba, muy oportunamente, Río Sitini. Cruzaba parte de la región y luego pasaba a Nusu, donde terminaba en las playas australes. El quinto río, y el más largo, era el Río del Valle de Sasa, que nacía en las Montañas Septentrionales, cruzaba el Bosque Interior siguiendo el recorrido del Círculo Montañoso, pasaba por el Valle de Kutua–Nusu (un pequeño valle que ocupaba parte de las dos regiones, junto a las playas) y moría en el mar.

Allí, en ese descampado en la región sureña de Nusu, en el medio de la nada de las llanuras meridionales de Asilimia, donde unos pocos árboles se apretaban junto a estos arbustos, Seki y sus chicos esperaron pacientemente.

A las siete en punto, un jeep se divisó en la distancia... Venía del noreste, donde no se veía, pero estaba, el Valle de Kutua–Nusu...

El vehículo se detuvo cerca de ellos y Seki comenzó a caminar en su dirección, seguido de los jóvenes.

–Puntual como de costumbre –felicitó al conductor. Cuando los chicos se acercaron para subir, se quedaron asombrados.

–¡Teniente Rodríguez Vásquez! –exclamó Kual.

–Para servirle, oficial Peacecraft Noin –dijo el latino, con un gesto de complicidad.

Ya llevaban unos veinte minutos en el jeep, cuando Mimi se atrevió a decir:

–Teniente... Usted nos salvó. ¿Por qué?

–Porque prometí al doc' que cuidaría de ustedes. Por eso, señorita Yuy Peacecraft.

–¿Usted sabía de los explosivos? –le preguntó Duo, asomándose sobre el hombro de Víctor Rodríguez Vásquez.

–Sí. Fui informado el día anterior, cuando ustedes se hallaban entrenando en el Valle, de que se colocarían explosivos en sus mobile suits. Me dijeron que era una orden confidencial y que sólo debía procurar que ustedes estuvieran en ellos para las 5 AM del día siguiente. No podía dejar que muriesen, pero tampoco podía permitir que se dañara a mis otros soldados. Así que hice lo que me pareció más acertado.

–Muchas gracias, teniente –le dijo Kual, con una sonrisa sincera–. Si no fuera por usted...

–Tranquilo, oficial. Yo conozco los propósitos del doc', y jamás dudaría en ayudarlo. Además, nunca me han gustado las injusticias, y menos con los niños.

Kual volvió a sonreír, más calmado. Les decía "niños" a ellos, y él sólo tenía 23 años.

–¿Exactamente qué es lo que sabe? –le preguntó Mimi, con aire suspicaz.

–No sabe más de lo que tú sabes. ¡Déjalo en paz! –le dijo Seki, mirándola desde el asiento del copiloto.

–Qué desconfiado es, doc' –le replicó la chica, enfatizando burlonamente el "doc'"–. Sólo quiero saber si el teniente realmente conoce los peligros de lo que está defendiendo.

–Señorita Yuy Peacecraft, déjeme decirle que sé por qué están ustedes aquí, por qué los trajeron. Yo he experimentado el estar en la cabina de un Gundam de los de ustedes, como sujeto de prueba... Y puedo asegurarles que defender ese mobile suit es algo por lo que vale la pena perder la vida.

Mimi lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

–No dudaría en dar mi vida por defenderlos a ustedes y a sus "compañeros" de Luna Gundanium.

Cuando se completaron las tres horas de viaje, los jóvenes divisaron los edificios y los destellos nocturnos de la ciudad de Nusu, cercana al mar, que se hallaba en su apogeo allí a las 10 de la noche.

El teniente Rodríguez Vásquez viró en una de las autopistas de acceso a la ciudad y se dirigió hacia el este, a la zona de aeropuertos y muelles.

Una hora después, luego de despedirse amistosamente del teniente, se dirigían a esperar la salida del vuelo que los llevaría a Aizu, el más septentrional de los territorios asilimios, cuando pasaron junto a una pared donde se hallaban cuatro o cinco teléfonos públicos, separados entre sí por pequeños paneles rectangulares.

Kual miró los teléfonos, e inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse agitado.

–¡Doctor Seki! –exclamó, haciéndole señas al anciano.

–¡SHHHHT, calla, muchacho! ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere de quién soy? Vamos, apúrense. Deben cambiarse de ropa, ¡rápido! Vayan a los baños y vístanse.

–Doctor... es que... –Kual no sabía cómo decirlo–. Doctor, es que hasta recién me he puesto a pensar... Usted ha dicho que salimos en los periódicos, en los canales de noticias y en Internet... que hemos sido noticia nacional... ¡Mis padres deben estar desesperados! Deben creer que estoy muerto... ¡No puedo dejarlos pensando eso!

Seki lo miró con gesto de duda.

–Déjeme llamarlos, cinco minutos, por favor...

–No tenemos cinco minutos. Que sean dos. ¡Y lo más rápido que puedas!

–Gracias, muchas gracias...

Kual revolvió en su bolso, buscando monedas. Duo se acercó corriendo a él.

–Yo también quisiera hablar con mi papá... –le dijo a Kual, con tono de ruego.

–De acuerdo, habla tú primero. Toma –le dio una moneda.

Duo metió la moneda en el teléfono, marcó el código de la ciudad de Sisi, luego el de su casa y esperó.

–Nada –dijo, escuchando–. Me ha atendido la contestadora –añadió, colgando el auricular.

–Prueba de nuevo –le dijo Kual, metiendo otra moneda. Duo marcó otra vez los números, pero ocurrió lo mismo.

–De nuevo la contestadora. ¿Qué hago, les dejo un mensaje?

–¡No! Mensajes no. Podrían rastrear el teléfono de tus padres. Déjame intentar a mí. Si lo logro, les pediré que les digan a tus padres que estás vivo.

Kual introdujo la moneda, marcó el mismo código de ciudad y luego el de su casa, y esperó.

Una voz ahogada y compungida respondió del otro lado.

–Hable...

Kual se quedó muy quieto.

–¿Mamá?

Ahora fue la otra persona la que no respondió por un instante...

–¡¿Kual? ¡Kual, hijo mío! ¡Estás vivo! –lloraba Lucrezia del otro lado–. ¡Millard, Millard, ven aquí! ¡Es Kual!

En la mansión Peacecraft, hasta que el teléfono sonó, todo era angustia. Hilde, Lucrezia y Relena estaban en el sillón de la sala tratando de contenerse la una a la otra, y sus maridos, incapaces de verlas sufriendo tanto, se habían retirado al hall donde estaban en silencio, de pie o yendo y viniendo por la delicada alfombra rojiza.

Se oyó el teléfono a lo lejos, una puerta que se abría y luego los gritos de Lucrezia... Millard salió corriendo al comedor, donde tenían el teléfono.

–¡Millard, es Kual! ¡Está vivo! Hijo mío, no sabes qué angustiados hemos estado... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado?

–No, mamá, estoy bien... Nos ayudaron a escapar de la explosión. Lamento haberte preocupado... Si hubiera podido, te avisaba antes...

–Pásame, por favor –pidió Millard, consternado.

–Aquí está tu padre, quiere hablarte. Oh, hijo, cuídate por favor... Te quiero mucho, mucho, Kual...

Lucrezia se tragó las lágrimas de felicidad mientras Millard tomaba el teléfono y hablaba cariñosamente con su hijo. Hilde y Relena entraron al comedor, seguidas de Heero y Duo, algo asustadas y sorprendidas.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido, Lucrezia? –preguntó Hilde–. ¿Noticias de tu hijo?

–¡Mi hijo, mi pequeño está vivo! –exclamó Lucrezia, abrazándose a sus amigas y llorando de emoción.

–Entonces... ¡Entonces mi Duo también debe estarlo! –dijo Hilde, esperanzada.

–¡Y también Mimi! –dijo Relena.

Duo y Heero las oyeron, y se acercaron a Millard.

–Millard, pregúntale a Kual si Mimi y Duo están con él –pidió Heero, muy serio.

–Kual, hijo, ¿estás con tu prima y con Duo? –dijo Millard al muchacho. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego suspiró, aliviado–. Dice que sí, que están todos bien. ¿Qué? Está bien, hijo. Cuídate. Acuérdate de que estamos aquí para ti.

Millard dejó el auricular sobre el aparato y miró a las personas a su alrededor.

–Están todos bien, los tres están vivos.

–¿Y dónde están, Millard? –preguntó Relena a su hermano.

–No lo sé... No me lo ha dicho –respondió aquel, preocupado.

–Deben estar en peligro –concluyó Duo, rodeándole los hombros a su esposa–. Aquella explosión no debe haber sido accidental.

–Al menos están con vida... Y están los tres juntos –dijo Heero, pensativo.

–¿Ya acabaron? –preguntó Mimi con sorna, a unos metros de ellos. Ya se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba unos jeans azules de botamanga ancha, botas negras, una camiseta negra de mangas largas y el cabello atado en una coleta alta.

–No seas así –le dijo Kual, muy serio–. Estaban desesperados por saber de nosotros. Tus padres y los de Duo estaban con ellos. No sabes el alivio que sentí en la voz de mi papá cuando le hablé...

–Dijo el doctor que se apuren y se cambien. Yo estaré con él allá –y señaló el área de espera, donde Seki se había acomodado a su gusto en un asiento.

Los chicos se dirigieron al baño mientras Mimi se encaminaba hasta llegar a un asiento, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre él.

–¿Qué te aqueja, querida? –le preguntó Seki, desde su cómoda posición en el sillón, estirado y desparramado a tal punto que tenía la cintura en el borde del mismo. Se había quitado la bata blanca antes de entrar al aeropuerto.

–Nada. ¿Me veo mal? –preguntó a su vez Mimi, mirándolo sin expresión.

–¿Hablaste con tu papá?

–No.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque me estaba cambiando. Además, sólo Kual habló. Y mis padres y los de Duo estaban en su casa, así que no fue necesario.

–Ya veo –dijo Seki pensativamente, rascándose la barbilla. Cuando Mimi lo miró de nuevo, luego de uno o dos minutos, estaba roncando.

–Ya estamos listos –oyó que decían los chicos mientras caminaban hacia ella. Duo llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro, una chaqueta del mismo material y una camiseta de cuello alto color rojo, botas negras y una boina del mismo color. Kual estaba con un sweater verde oscuro, camiseta blanca debajo, pantalones claros y zapatillas negras.

–Aún faltan unos minutos para abordar –les informó Mimi, que había estado escuchando los anuncios en los altavoces.

–Atención, pasajeros del vuelo 53 con destino a Aizu, favor de abordar por la puerta 6 –avisó una voz de mujer

–Despierte, doctor –Mimi lo zarandeó–. Debemos irnos ya.

Lentamente abordaron el avión, Seki a la cabeza, seguido de Mimi, Kual y Duo. La chica insistió para sentarse con su primo... Sabía que, en un viaje largo, por más que quisiera mucho a Duo, no lo iba a aguantar mucho tiempo.

–Vamos a los hielos... –pensaba, con la mejilla apretada contra la ventanilla redonda–. Allí va a decidirse nuestro destino...

En Sikio, Alama, eran ya las doce la noche cuando la doctora Takayama decidió que debían irse.

–Si ya hemos discutido todo, creo que es hora de marcharnos –dijo a sus muchachos, poniéndose de pie–. Ay... Sólo deberé cambiarme.

Odiaba quitarse sus caros zapatos. Salió de la habitación y estuvo un buen rato para volver. Al momento de regresar, estaba vestida con unos apretados pantalones joggings color rosa viejo, chaqueta del mismo color y zapatillas negras. Tenía el cabello suelto y una gorra negra.

–Si me voy con todo y zapatos, me reconocerán fácilmente, cualquiera que me conozca sabe que NUNCA, nunca me quitaría mis amados Prada... aunque sean de la temporada pasada... –se lamentaba Takayama, con expresión melodramática–. Por otro lado, si estuviera con zapatos no podría correr, y alguien tendría que cargarme.

–Yo no puedo –dijo Sifuri al instante–. Me duele la ciática desde la vez que tuve que bajarla del ropero cuando perdió la bufanda de Armani y la cartera de Givenchy.

–Ah jajaja... –se rió Takayama, divertida–. ¿Aún te acuerdas de eso? Sólo tenías once años...

–Y aun así me hizo cargarla hasta el suelo, aunque yo pesaba treinta kilos menos que usted.

–Qué linda eres, Sifuri –le sonrió Takayama, apretándole una mejilla–. Vamos, niños. Cámbiense de ropa. No quiero que los reconozcan.

–Yo... voy al baño, ahí vengo –dijo Nani, llevándose su bolsa.

Cuando el muchacho desapareció por la puerta metálica, Takayama miró a las chicas.

–No sabemos qué le ocurre –dijo Azmania, encogiéndose de hombros–. Desde que pasó la explosión que está actuando muy raro.

En el baño, mientras se cambiaba, Nani se miró en el pequeño espejo... Su pelo suelto le daba otro marco a su cara, imagen que se ocupó de borrar desviando los ojos del reflejo...

Cuando volvió a la habitación, las chicas ya estaban cambiadas y ayudando a Takayama a meter todas sus cosas en cuatro valijas de cuero rojo oscuro. Azmania llevaba unos pantalones sueltos de seda de color blanco, una camisa verde claro, sandalias doradas y, envolviendo su cabello y dejando sólo visible su rostro, un velo lleno de espejitos, coloreado con un degradé de blanco y verde. Sifuri llevaba un sweater de angora color lila, largo hasta la mitad de los muslos, calzas violeta oscuro, zapatos negros y una boina negra. Nani entró alisándose el buzo negro con capucha, que llevaba encima de una camiseta azul oscuro, jeans grises y zapatillas blancas.

–¿Adónde iremos, doctora? –preguntó lentamente.

–¿Adónde más, mi querido? A buscar sus Gundam.

–¿Y dónde están? –preguntó Azmania, apretando las cajas de perfumes hasta que hicieron ruido.

Takayama le dirigió una mirada asesina, y mientras la empujaba disimuladamente con la cadera para ponerse a ordenar ella misma los perfumes, le respondía al muchacho:

–En Salama...

–¡¿En Salama? ¿En plena capital? –exclamó Nani.

–Es algo insensato, si me permite la observación –añadió Sifuri–. Hay muchos lugares inseguros... ¿Justo Salama tuvo que escoger?

–Así es, querida –dijo Takayama con aire dulce pero frío–. El lugar más obvio es a veces el menos pensado. Hay un 50% de probabilidades de que se den cuenta de que están allí... y un 50% de que no –sonrió, convencida.

–Usted sabrá... –dijo Nani, revoleando los ojos.

–¿Y cómo iremos hasta allá? –volvió a preguntar Azmania, acomodándose el velo.

–Estás llena de preguntas, ¿verdad, princesa? –le dijo Takayama suavemente–. Déjenme hacer un par de llamadas y averiguaré cómo podemos salir de esta selva.

La base subterránea, parecida a la que habitaban Seki y Nagano en sus respectivos países, era una de cientas, de miles, que estaban plantadas en las tierras de los territorios de Maamo Mai. En la frontera norte y este de Alama, una larga cadena montañosa en forma de ángulo de 90º protegía la Selva de Sikio, que ocupaba casi el 40% del país, de los fríos vientos de los océanos exteriores, el Océano de Cit (que se ubicaba sobre el trópico superior) y el Océano de Omkara (que ocupaba desde el trópico superior hacia el sur). El resto del país eran desiertos, muy parecidos a la Sabana Africana de la Tierra o los países Islámicos, como Irán o Marruecos. Alama era el único país de Maamo Mai que no poseía hielos en su territorio, por lo que era, de lejos, el más caluroso.

Casi en el centro de la Selva había un gran lago, el Lago Oasis, circundado por el Río de la Selva de Sikio, que venía desde las fronteras de la selva en las Montañas de Salama en el norte y bajaba hasta ocultarse en las fronteras del este de la Selva, donde empezaban las Montañas de Kuogenza. Cerca del Lago Oasis, a mitad de camino entre éste y las Montañas de Sikio, se hallaba la ciudad de Sikio, protegida en medio de la exuberante y casi amazónica vegetación. La hermosa ciudad se erguía entre las zonas de verde, sin dañar (a pedido de los Reyes Vladislav) más hectáreas de las necesarias para construir los edificios, las bases militares y las industrias que se requerían para hacer crecer una metrópoli.

Takayama y sus pilotos se hallaban ahora mismo, luego de haber salido de la base subterránea, muy cerca del Lago Oasis, a unos dos kilómetros. A la doctora se le había ocurrido que podían cruzar el lago y luego seguir el curso del Río de la Selva hasta llegar a la cadena montañosa de Salama, donde podrían conseguir fácilmente que cualquiera los llevara hasta la capital del país.

–Deberemos caminar bastante. ¿Tienen algún problema con eso? –les dijo la mujer, agradeciendo que no se había maquillado, porque el calor húmedo de la Selva había hecho que comenzara a transpirar de un modo importante.

–No creo. Sólo deberemos desembarazarnos de toda esta ropa... –murmuró Nani mientras luchaba por quitarse el buzo–. ¡Cómo fuimos tontos de vestirnos así! Si sabíamos que aquí arriba hacía este calor...

–Debajo de la tierra hace frío –dijo Sifuri, quitándose el sweater de angora y la boina, quedándose con una musculosa negra–. Creo que me quitaré también los zapatos –y haciendo un bollo con todo, lo metió dentro de su bolsa.

–Alah ya uni! –protestó Azmania–. Y yo que me había puesto tan bonita... –se soltó el velo y se quitó las sandalias.

–Doctora, no quisiera ponerla en otro predicamento, pero... –dijo Nani, señalando las valijas de Takayama–. ¿Qué va a hacer usted con eso? No podrá cargarlas todas, y está de broma si piensa que yo voy a hacerlo.

–Ay, vamos, querido... no dejarías de socorrer a una dama en apuros –suspiró Takayama, haciendo un gesto teatral.

–Si no trajera tantas cosas innecesarias, no estaría siempre en apuros –refunfuñó Nani, colgándose la bolsa de manera que no se le cayera y tomando dos valijas de Takayama–. Sifuri, lleva una de las maletas, que la doctora lleve la otra. No le des nada a Azmania, se cansará y se retrasará.

Azmania, que estaba guardando el velo en la bolsa, levantó la cabeza y adoptó una expresión de ofendida y afligida. Nadie la vio, por lo que continuó al final de la marcha, cabizbaja y triste.

La Selva estaba oscura, pero la luz de la Luna, que brillaba con destellos de plata, se reflejaba en la superficie del Lago, al cual habían llegado los cuatro caminantes luego de unas tres horas de marcha.

–Hemos avanzado bastante rápido –dijo Takayama casi sin aire, y con la chaqueta de jogging visiblemente mojada por el sudor. soltando la valija, se quitó la gorra y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente. Se había hecho una trenza para evitar que el cabello suelto le diera más calor. Nani se había arremangado los brazos de la camiseta, Sifuri iba descalza en calzas y musculosa y Azmania, que también iba descalza, no veía la hora de detenerse para evitar que sus hermosos pantalones de seda se arruinaran más de lo que ya se habían arruinado.

–Lala Takayama, deme un minuto, quiero cambiarme de ropa. ¡He arruinado mis pantalones más bonitos...!

–No te preocupes, princesa. En Salama te compraré otros. Ponte algo cómodo; nos queda mucha distancia aún.

Azmania rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó un largo trozo de tela de seda color verde claro, similar a un velo pero, en vez de cuadrado, rectangular. Se quitó los pantalones, los guardó y se ató la tela a la cintura, como si fuese una falda. Visiblemente más cómoda y fresca, estiró las cortas pero pulidas piernas, como si ya no tuviera más problemas.

Acercándose a la orilla, Takayama inspeccionó los botes que allí había. Sin que ella siquiera los mirara o les diera alguna indicación, Nani suspiró y Sifuri dio un paso al frente, cargando cada uno con dos maletas de la doctora. Dejándolas con poco cuidado dentro de uno de los botes, ayudaron a subir a la mujer y a Azmania, y colocándose en el lugar de los remeros, comenzaron a mover los remos para cruzar el amplio Lago y tratar de llegar a la otra orilla.

Luego de un largo rato, el remo de Sifuri tocó un banco arenoso cerca de la orilla opuesta, y la chica se estiró para amarrar el bote a una de las pequeñas plataformas de madera que había allí. Una vez asegurado el bote, ayudó a subir a la plataforma a las dos "delicadas", mientras ella y Nani descargaban las bolsas. Azmania tomó su bolsa y una de las maletas de Takayama, dispuesta a demostrarle a su oficial que no era una inútil; al verla con la pesada valija en las manos, Nani le dirigió una mirada escéptica levantando una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Azmania se guardó muy adentro lo que quería gritarle, y comenzó a caminar detrás de los demás, que ya tenían una maleta en la mano.

Con el correr de los minutos, comenzó a agitarse. Era muy pequeña de estatura y muy delgada, y no podía hacer demasiadas tentativas debido a sus músculos débiles. No es que no tuviera fuerza, la tenía, sabía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y su menudencia le había ayudado a escapar más de una vez en los entrenamientos, pero en lo tocante a hacer esfuerzos y a cargar cosas pesadas... no iba muy bien. Comenzó a atrasarse, resultándole cada vez más difícil distinguir la figura de Sifuri, que iba delante suyo, y que ya estaba varios metros más lejos de lo que Azmania podía adivinar ente la oscuridad del follaje y los haces plateados de la luz de la Luna que se filtraban entre las hojas.

–Sifuri... –suspiró, agotada–. ¡Sifuri! Bismilah, ¡no puedo...!

Sifuri se detuvo y se dio vuelta, y la buscó con la mirada.

–Doctora, Nani –llamó, con voz seria–. No veo a Azmania.

–Qué niña más tonta... –masculló Nani, dejando la valija en el suelo húmedo y caminando en dirección contraria–. No sé para qué ha tomado la maleta... Sabía que no podría con ella.

Luego de desandar varios metros Nani encontró a la pelirroja que estaba de rodillas, respirando jadeante.

–Te dije que no tomaras una maleta, sabía que te ibas a cansar. Anda, ponte de pie –le dijo, muy severo.

–No... puedo... respirar... –murmuró la chica, con el rostro colorado a más no poder.

Murmurando una maldición, Nani tomó la bolsa de Azmania, colgándosela de un brazo, y luego la cargó a ella en su espalda, tomando la maleta con la otra mano. Caminando de nuevo hacia las otras dos que esperaban, le habló a la doctora con gravedad.

–Usted va a tener que tomar dos maletas, doctora. Yo no puedo cargar a Azmania y llevar también sus cosméticos.

–Dame tu bolsa y la de Azmania –dijo Sifuri–. Yo las llevaré.

–¿Y la tuya, y dos maletas más? –Nani la miró con cara de "No te creo"–. No digas tonterías, Sifuri. No podré cargarte a ti también –miró a Takayama con aire de estarse cansando–. Podría hacer algo, ¿no? Estamos en este lío por llevar todo su guardarropa.

–¡Está bien! –protestó Takayama–. Tú lleva tu bolsa y dame la de Azmania. Yo llevaré mis valijas, gracias –finalizó, con aire petulante.

Luego de otra hora de incesante marcha, en la que habían bordeado una parte del Río y lo habían vadeado en una zona de agua no muy profunda, ya se hacían las cinco de la mañana, y el sol empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte del este, a sus espaldas.

–Dios, no –murmuró Takayama, ya incapaz de transpirar por algún otro poro conocido.

–¿Ya va a hacerse de día...? –preguntó Nani, mirando al cielo.

–Por desgracia, sí –refunfuñó la mujer.

–Estamos ya en los lindes de la Selva –dijo Sifuri, señalando unos huecos en el verde que dejaban ver un desierto de arenas rosadas.

–Ánimo –dijo Takayama, arrastrando las valijas.

Una vez que se hallaron fuera de las copas verdes y brillantes de los árboles de la Selva, y cuando comenzaban a sentir los rayos del sol golpeándoles las espaldas, un helicóptero apareció de la nada en el cielo rosado y amarillento, y descendió a unos cuantos metros.  
Nani observó a la doctora con aire de desconfianza.

–No me diga que esto lo ha llamado usted.

–Por supuesto, muchacho –dijo ella con aire de superioridad–. ¿Qué, te creías que iba a seguir caminando por el desierto? ¡Claro que no! No voy a sudar ni una gota más.

Con una seña de Takayama, el piloto del helicóptero abrió la portezuela y se estiró para ayudar a subir a la mujer. Nani dejó a Azmania sobre el suelo del vehículo, ayudó a subir a Sifuri y luego se trepó él mismo.

¡Cuál no fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse cara a cara con el teniente Bob Geldoff!

–¡Teniente! –exclamó, mientras el helicóptero comenzaba a alejarse de la tierra.

–Cómo le va, oficial Une –lo saludó el otro cortésmente.

–Teniente Geldoff, queremos agradecerle por salvarnos –dijo Sifuri, sin expresión.

–Para servirle, señorita.

–Teniente, ¿usted sabía de las bombas? –preguntó Nani mientras sostenía a Azmania, quien apenas empezaba a recobrar el color normal de su piel.

–Fui informado de ello, sí... pero la doctora me había hecho jurar que los protegería. Y si le digo algo, oficial... Realmente vale la pena proteger a los pilotos de los Gundam.

–(¿Cómo lo sabe?) –fue el instantáneo pensamiento de Nani, que se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al teniente, cuya atención seguía en los comandos y en el manejo del helicóptero.

–El teniente Geldoff me ha acompañado desde que llegué a Alama –les dijo Takayama, dándose vuelta hacia ellos–. Ha sido mi mano derecha en la milicia nacional... Es un excelente soldado, y un muy buen amigo –y palmeó el hombro del teniente, que la miró con una sonrisa sincera.

–Ya –murmuró Nani, algo más calmado.

–Descansen, queridos –les dijo la doctora con aire afectuoso–. Tardaremos al menos una hora hasta que lleguemos a Salama.

Una hora y media transcurrió plácidamente, dentro del helicóptero el aire estaba tibio e invitaba a adormecerse... lo cual ocurrió con Nani, que tenía a Azmania con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, y la propia pelirroja, que estaba exhausta luego de tanta caminata...

Sifuri por su parte estaba bien despierta, como si hubiese dormido un día entero, y sólo cerraba los ojos para concentrarse y practicar, para incrementar su capacidad mental. Sin embargo, sus oídos estaban abiertos al mundo exterior, y así fue como oyó hablar a la doctora y al teniente.

–¿Se han dormido? –decía la voz de Takayama, en tono bajo.

–Creo que sí. Ni se oyen respirar.

–Qué bueno. Creo que les he exigido demasiado...

–Realmente son un prodigio, ¿eh, doctora? –preguntaba Geldoff, con tono alegre.

–Sí que lo son... me han encontrado con una facilidad increíble... Sobretodo Sifuri, ella es quien tiene más poder. Siempre ha sido quien más se destacó por sus habilidades.

–Me acuerdo de cuando era niña... Ella no me conocía, obviamente, yo era sólo uno más entre los soldados que la conocían de vista y que la admiraban... ¿Recuerda usted cuando la puso a pelear en un mobile suit normal contra un escuadrón de cien soldados? ¿Recuerda que me puso como líder del escuadrón...? –y se reía, con su voz grave.

–¡Cómo olvidarme de aquel día...! –decía Takayama, con voz divertida–. Al final de la prueba, estaban todos aterrorizados. Nadie más, jamás, quiso enfrentarla libremente... Todos los que la habían desafiado, se arrepintieron... Recuerdo los rostros de los soldados cuando ella se bajó del mobile suit...

Una breve escena del pasado volvió a la mente de Sifuri, incentivada por aquellas palabras... Tenía siete años en aquel momento, su cabello aún era color vino y había peleado con la mayor naturalidad contra aquel batallón, a pesar de que los pies apenas le llegaban a los pedales y de que sus manos delicadas sólo rozaban los mandos... Al ser vencidos, los soldados se habían salido de sus cabinas, y cuando ella descendió de la suya, la observaban con rostros pávidos, llenos de respeto, miedo y admiración.

Sifuri revolvió los ojos, aún cerrados. Cuando volvió a la realidad, Takayama y Geldoff seguían hablando.

–... Sin embargo, creo que he pagado un precio muy alto por ello.

–¿Por qué lo dice, doctora?

–Creo que estos muchachos valen más que como simples pilotos... Yo he llegado a verlos como mis propios hijos, Bob, y... no puedo ni pensar en sacrificarlos...

Geldoff no dijo nada.

–De sólo imaginar que pueden morir, me dan escalofríos, se me cierra la garganta. Estos chicos han traído tanta luz y tanta felicidad a mi vida que ya no puedo pensar en ellos como soldados, como mis subordinados. He sido más su amiga que su jefa... y no podría soportar que murieran.

–Doctora, ellos mismos han asumido esa responsabilidad –le dijo Geldoff, en un tono de consuelo–. Siendo soldados, saben que uno puede morir de un instante al otro, sin una razón aparente más que la de estar en el lugar a donde otros han disparado algo...

–Yo lo sé... Pero me es muy difícil aceptarlo... Sifuri es una verdadera maravilla, y me dolería tanto perderla... Y no hablo sólo por sus habilidades. Detrás de esa máscara, se encuentra un hermoso ser humano.

Sifuri sintió que se le anudaba la garganta. No obstante, luchó contra aquel sentimiento, y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba completamente serena y seria. Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y se aisló del mundo exterior, intentando ampliar los lindes, los límites de su propia mente.

Media hora más transcurrió en los relojes. Eran las siete de la mañana, y el sol ya había despuntado, con su calor abrasador, sobre las arenas eternas de Salama... La ciudad comenzaba a divisarse en aquel momento. Edificios altos y metálicos, calles pavimentadas y otras aún de arena, casas pequeñas al estilo de las viviendas marroquíes... Camiones y coches daban vueltas por las calles concurridas, a pesar de la hora los habitantes mostraban una energía desusada...

El teniente Geldoff viró con los mandos del helicóptero, dirigiéndose hacia el norte, hacia las montañas, y dejando atrás la ciudad y el desierto. Takayama estaba sentada, aún sudando pero más tranquila, hasta que su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar en uno de sus bolsillos. La mujer lo sacó apresuradamente, observó la pantalla con ojos entornados y lanzó un suspiro.

–Bob, siento tener que molestarte... pero no podemos ir todavía al taller.

–¿Cuál es el problema, doctora?

–Me han enviado un mensaje... hay un destacamento de soldados de la base número 12 del Desierto de Salama ocupando un terreno al pie de las montañas. Si vamos para allá, no podremos escapar de su vigilancia y todo el mundo sabrá que los chicos están vivos.

–Muy bien. ¿Nos dirigiremos, entonces, adónde?

–Adonde no nos encuentren... –murmuró Takayama, consultando un mapa que tenía en el regazo–. Aquí –señaló un punto en el área de las Montañas de Salama donde tocaba el Río de la Selva de Sikio–. A la base número 30.

–Pero esa base está abandonada –dijo Geldoff, mirando el mapa–. No hallaremos nada que nos ayude allí.

–No, eso es cierto. Pero hay una gran reserva de combustible. Siempre que he necesitado combustible extra, he ido allá... Y como no hay nadie, podremos ocuparla durante todo el tiempo que queramos.

–Tengo carga suficiente para dos horas más de vuelo –dijo Geldoff, pensativo, mirando el tablero de control–. Considerando que he tardado dos horas en traerlos desde la Selva hasta Salama, no debería tener problemas llevándolos allá de nuevo.

–Da la vuelta, entonces, querido –le dijo Takayama con aire dulce–. Si necesitas combustible, allí recargarás tanto como desees.

Cuando Nani se desperezó, se asombró al constatar que estaban aún en el desierto. Controló la hora en un reloj que llevaba en el bolsillo y vio que habían pasado tres horas y media desde que el teniente los había recogido.

–Doctora –dijo, estirándose hacia ella–, ¿qué estamos haciendo? Son las ocho y media de la mañana. ¿Aún no hemos llegado a Salama?

–No, Nani –le respondió la mujer, mirándolo fijamente–. No podemos ir al lugar previsto porque hay moros en la costa...

–¿Enemigos? –preguntó el chico, algo contrariado.

–No exactamente enemigos... pero sí gente que no nos beneficia con su presencia.

–Lala... –bostezó Azmania–. ¿Dónde estamos?

–Regresando a la Selva –contestó Takayama, estirándose en su asiento.

–¿Y por qué eso? –preguntó la chica, incorporándose.

–Porque aún no podemos ir a las Montañas de Salama. Denme un rato, y pensaré qué podemos hacer.

La hora y media siguiente la pasaron en silencio o hablando en voz baja. Takayama parecía ensimismada en lo que hacía, mientras se mordisqueaba las uñas y miraba el mapa con expresión inquieta. Bob Geldoff iba en silencio, atento a los mandos y a la carga de combustible, rogándole al dios Alah que le durara lo suficiente para llegar a la dichosa base.

En Alama, la religión mayoritaria era el Islamismo, ya que muchas familias marroquíes, egipcias, argelinas y demás del Medio Oriente y de África habían ocupado aquel territorio. En Asilimia, era el Catolicismo y sus ramas, como los Gnósticos o aquellos que tenían religiones de índole pagana y nórdica mezcladas con el cristianismo, ya que eran mayoría los europeos, gente de Oceanía y los "occidentales" (gente de América); y en Aidin, predominaban los seguidores del Budismo, el Hinduísmo y el Taoísmo, ya que era un extraño crisol de razas asiáticas que incluía japoneses y chinos puros, gente de la India, de Mongolia, de Siam y de otros países del este de Asia. Obviamente, no había un solo tipo de gente en un mismo lugar, y se podían encontrar colonias italianas en Alama, japonesas en Asilimia o latinas en Aidin, que convivían con sus propias religiones traídas desde la Tierra o que se habían unido a la religión local. Así que, a pesar de su origen norteamericano y alemán, el teniente Geldoff había nacido en el territorio de Goti, al suroeste de Alama, y su familia no era nada católica. Amaban la religión islámica y se habían convertido de buen grado, ya que habían hallado mucho más sosiego y paz interior en las enseñanzas del profeta Mahoma.

Nani miraba por la ventana la enorme extensión de arenas doradas que parecía no tener fin, al menos al norte, donde se hallaban las montañas, o al este, donde estaba la Selva... o quizás al oeste, donde terminaba en playas y llegaba el mar. Azmania y Sifuri, por su parte, se entretenían en jugar mentalmente, tratando de romper el bloqueo mental de la otra, entrenando la fuerza de sus cerebros.

Takayama levantó la vista, cegada por el sol... Ya iban a ser las diez, y estaban aproximándose a la Selva, la misma que habían abandonado horas antes. Internándose entre los lindes de la Selva y las Montañas de Salama, el teniente localizó la base y su correspondiente zona de aterrizaje. Virando rápidamente, hizo descender al helicóptero, y apagando los motores, suspiró cansado. Los pilotos abandonaron el vehículo, estirando las piernas y caminando hacia las edificaciones de la base, en clara búsqueda de algo para comer o algún catre sobre el que descansar. La siesta en el helicóptero había sido algo desabrida, y llevaban casi veinticuatro horas despiertos. No que no lo hubieran hecho nunca... pero aquel día parecía ser especialmente cansador. Geldoff miró a Takayama y le habló con voz pausada, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

–Doc'... aquí estamos... La ayudaré a bajar, y usted me dirá qué planea hacer ahora.

–No te preocupes, Bob. Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Por ahora, descansa... me temo que necesitaré tu ayuda más de lo previsto.

–Creo que ya sé a dónde debemos ir –murmuró Nagano, sentado a su computadora, y mordiéndose el labio inferior–. Pero va a ser difícil. Y quién dice, hasta peligroso –remató, girando en su silla móvil y adoptando un tono y una gesticulación teatral.

–No bromee, doctor –le dijo Matiti, sonriendo–. Vamos. Háblenos en serio por un rato.

–¡Si estoy hablando en serio, mi belleza africana! –exclamó el hombre, poniéndose de pie y apretando la mano sobre la frente–. ¡Ah! Nunca he hablado más en serio.

–¿Podría dejar de actuar y decirnos qué debemos hacer? –pidió Sung, algo molesto.

–Acérquense, chicos –pidió Nagano, ampliando un mapa que tenía en la computadora–. El taller donde he escondido sus Gundam se halla aquí –señaló un punto en una de las tres regiones de Aidin, al oeste–, al pie de las Montañas Meridionales del lado de Tisini.

–Donde están el bosque y el Río de Tisini –observó Kumi, mirando el mapa.

–Exácticamente, mi buen Kumi –dijo el hombre.

–Muy hábil –reconoció Sung–. Es una zona donde no hay ni casas. El terreno es tan inestable que cualquier edificación se derrumbaría...

–Cierto que tú mismo eras de Tisini –Nagano lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia–. El terreno es inestable en las montañas, sí, pero no si sabes dónde construir –y guiñó un ojo–. Desgraciadamente –añadió, cerrando los ojos–, no puedo pasar de ustedes, y si los reconocen en algún lado, estamos fritos todos. Déjenme hacer una llamada y ya les diré en qué nos vamos. Mientras, junten toda mi basura... aquí debajo de la mesa hay un par de bolsos.

Dejando la silla, sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y se fue a hablar al pasillo. Matiti obedeció la orden, sacando los bolsos y empezando a vaciar el ropero del doctor. La habitación era igual a las de sus compañeros ingenieros... Sólo que Nagano era muy ordenado, y le resultó muy fácil a la chica encontrar y organizar todo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el doctor regresó con una amplia sonrisa, algo torcida pero sincera.

–Tengo buenas noticias. Por suerte, no nos hallamos muy lejos de la base de Ninakujenda, donde ustedes estaban. Vendrán por nosotros en una hora. Son las seis, así que... a las siete. Quiero que estén listos, lo más rápido que puedan.

–No hemos ni abierto las bolsas –dijo Kumi, algo inexpresivo, pero muy calmado–. Mejor lo ayudamos a usted a estar listo.

–Doctor, una pregunta –dijo Sung, parpadeando varias veces–. No quiero sonar remilgoso, pero... cuando vayamos por los Gundam, ¿qué haremos después?

–Pues sólo los verán. Aún no se terminan, y hay algunas cosas que debemos planear todavía. No suenas remilgoso –añadió, algo sorprendido–, ¿por qué lo dices?

–Porque la verdad estoy muy cansado. Quisiera dormir al menos una hora.

–No te preocupes, tendrás tiempo de descansar luego de que lleguemos –aplastó unas ropas en el bolso.– (Si llegamos...) –añadió para sí, recordando las fronteras. Aidin era un país pequeño, y los controles eran muy severos.

Casi en forma de trébol de tres hojas, el tercero en escala de tamaños de Maamo Mai, el territorio de Aidin estaba dividido en tres partes no muy equitativas: en la parte norte la más pequeña de las regiones, Shangazi, la capital; en la parte oeste, la segunda en tamaño, Tisini; y en la parte este, Ninakujenda, la región más grande. La base del país era parte del polo sur del planeta, y ocupaban un tercio del territorio los Hielos de Aidin. Subiendo hacia el norte, se hallaban las Montañas Meridionales, una línea montañosa que cruzaba de un extremo al otro en forma horizontal. Más hacia arriba, un denso y tupido bosque se elevaba en forma triangular, el Bosque de Aidin, al que le seguía la Llanura Circular, y remataba en las playas aidinas, por donde se accedía al mar.

De las zonas de los hielos, uno en cada territorio lateral, nacían dos ríos: el Río de Ninakujenda, y el Río de Tisini, que descendían de las Montañas y se unían en el bosque, formando el Río Único, que recorría el territorio hasta Shangazi, y moría en las playas.

–Doctor. ¡Doctor! –llamó Matiti, sacudiéndolo. Se había quedado muy quieto de repente.

–Ah, ¿sí? Disculpa, Mati. ¿Qué pasa?

–Que le estoy hablando y no me responde.

–A ver...

–Le he preguntado cuándo deberemos probar los Gundam –repitió la chica, jugando con el cierre de la chaqueta de algodón.

–¿No me has oído, muchacha? Los Gundam aún no están listos. No los tocarán hasta que no se hayan finalizado.

–Perdone –musitó la africana, mirando hacia abajo con sus ojos oscuros detrás de los lentes verdes–. No he querido molestarlo.

Nagano se dio cuenta del tono que había usado, y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a ella.

–Disculpa, mi pequeña –le dijo, abrazándola afectuosamente–. No quise gritarte.

Matiti respondió al abrazo con el mismo cariño, y se quedó un rato agarrada del doctor, como queriendo alargar aquel momento de calidez que le daba el cuerpo de su mentor. La chica, como tantos otros de Aidin, era huérfana, y nunca había conocido el amor de un padre o de una madre... hasta que el doctor la había tomado bajo su cuidado. Nagano no era especialmente amoroso o expresivo, de hecho era algo parco y siempre parecía estar conteniéndose, pero siempre había sido comprensivo y considerado con ella, tomando en cuenta su origen y su triste vida. Nagano nunca había sabido responderse la pregunta que siempre le asaltaba cuando la veía fijamente: ¿por qué se había enlistado aquella niña, tan preciosa, tan débil, tan delicada...? Sin embargo, había sentido un amor profundo por ella desde el principio al considerarla tan desprotegida y tan frágil, tanto que le daba mucha pena y mucho dolor mirar a los hondos ojos de la chica... ojos de azul pruso, que desafiaban la genética de su raza africana, pero que parecían pozos de recuerdos, pozos sin fondo, vacíos y hambrientos de todo afecto.

Como todo hombre de ciencias, Nagano daba poca importancia a los sentimientos propios, poniendo los instintos al servicio de la razón y no dejando que sus emociones lo turbaran. Toda su vida había intentado ser íntegro y correcto, o al menos justo, pero con esa niña abandonada toda su entereza y su rigidez se deshacían... Claro que se guardaba mucho de dejarlo notar. No podía ser una figura de respeto si mostraba una blandura digna de cualquier otro que no tuviera las responsabilidades que él tenía.

Durante los minutos de aquel abrazo, Nagano pensó en todo esto a una velocidad vertiginosa... Recordó cuando le habían traído a tres niños marginados, a tres abandonados, a tres criaturas poseedoras de un poder inigualable que necesitaban ser educados, que urgían ser disciplinados... cuyas habilidades debían ser aprovechadas, potenciadas y puestas al servicio de ellos mismos, para crecer como personas, como guerreros. Toda la vida de los pilotos junto a Nagano se había hecho, a fuerza de trabajo y sudor, una enseñanza de vida y de pelea... Antes que cualquier cosa, debían luchar por ellos mismos, porque sin integridad y sin sustancia, se derrumbarían en cuestión de instantes.

Detrás de ellos, a espaldas del doctor, Kumi estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Cuántas veces habría oído la mente de Nagano, en sus pensamientos, en sus monólogos, hablándose a sí mismo, a su corazón... con tanto sentimiento liberado que llegaba hasta la cabeza del pelirrojo, que le golpeaba la sensibilidad con sus energías disparejas... Kumi era muy perceptivo y no se le escapaba ningún cambio de ánimo, pero esta vez, extrañamente, el pensamiento pareció más doloroso que otras veces. Nagano parecía triste y abatido en su interior... como presintiendo algo que no quería decirles.

Siendo como era, aún guardaba Kumi un poco de cariño para el doctor, que lo había acogido y se había dedicado a él con tanta entrega. Pero al chico le resultaba bastante difícil expresarlo. Bueno, difícil no es la palabra, pensaba Kumi, sino... ¿innecesario? Conocía los sentimientos que pululaban por los corazones y mentes ajenos, que se instalaban momentáneamente en los suyos (más por una cuestión de percepción que por otra cosa) y que así como venían, se iban... pero a Kumi esto jamás le había molestado. Tranquilo como pocos, veía la vida de una manera casi relajada, muy equilibrada, pero relajada... Sung y Matiti habían dudado, muy en el fondo de sus interiores, de si realmente era un ser humano...

–Bueno –murmuró Nagano, soltando a Matiti–, si ya estamos con todo, nos marcharemos ahora mismo a esperar.

–Bien, entonces –dijo Sung, colgándose la bolsa al hombro.

–Doctor –dijo Kumi, poniéndose de pie–, usted ha dicho que vio por arriba las noticias de los canales. ¿Sabe si mostraron fotos nuestras?

–Sí, lo hicieron. Por eso pude reconocerlos.

–¿No cree que deberíamos lucir diferentes? Si usted quiere que los demás piensen que estamos muertos, deberíamos dejarlos pensar en ello con más calma.

–Tienes razón –farfulló Nagano, cruzándose de brazos–. No puedo salir de aquí con la bata –quitándosela, miró a los chicos–. Ustedes dos, cámbiense de ropa. Mati no anda con su bikini del Congo Belga, así que ella no necesita cambiarse.

–De acuerdo –obedeció Kumi, buscando otra ropa en su bolsa. Sung suspiró, algo fastidiado, y buscó otras ropas. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sung llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas color negro, unas bermudas verde oscuro y se dejó las mismas zapatillas que llevaba antes. Se desató el largo cabello y se hizo la trenza detrás de la cabeza en lugar del costado. Sintió el lado izquierdo del cuello con un súbito frío, tan acostumbrado estaba a sentir el calor del cabello... Kumi tenía unos jeans color rojo oscuro, camiseta de mangas largas negra y también se dejó las mismas zapatillas. Se puso una gorra negra para ocultar un poco su cabello brillante color guinda, y miró al doctor.

–Bien. Vámonos ya.

Nagano salió de la habitación seguido de sus tres muchachos, y recorrieron un espacio similar al del mundo subterráneo de Sikio y de Nusu... pasando por al lado de cinco o seis puertas metálicas, hasta llegar a un recodo donde se veían rocas y se volvía todo muy oscuro.

Cuando subieron y salieron a la superficie, se encontraron en un terreno llano, muy cercano a los lindes del bosque. El sol estaba bajando, las sombras se veían alargadas y el cielo estaba saturado de un color naranja y rojizo que daba paso lentamente a un azul oscuro y finalmente al negro, en el otro extremo del horizonte...

La hora de espera transcurrió rápidamente, demasiado rápido para ellos. Cuando ya se hacían las siete y empezaba a oscurecer en verdad, con el atisbo de la Luna brillante y blanca en una parte del cielo salpicada de estrellas, se oyó el ruido de una camioneta que se acercaba desde el este.

El polvo que levantaba en la llanura no era muy visible, pero sus faros iluminaban potentemente aun a una gran distancia. Nagano entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver en la oscuridad de la cabina del vehículo. Luego de recorrer una considerable cantidad de metros, la camioneta tipo Range Rover se detuvo muy cerca de ellos. El interior se iluminó y una de las puertas de adelante se abrió. Del asiento del piloto descendió una larga y estilizada figura empaquetada en un traje militar, de cabellos largos color turquesa, muy lacios, con hebillas de colores repartidas por la cabeza.

–Teniente... Teniente Hachette –murmuró Sung, acercándose. Los demás lo siguieron.

–Buenas noches, chicos –saludó Martina Hachette con mucha cortesía, haciendo una reverencia–. Buenas noches, doctor Nagano.

–Cómo estás, Martina –le devolvió el saludo el doctor–. Me encanta tu puntualidad.

–Cumplo siempre con lo que digo, y usted lo sabe –le dijo la chica, con un guiño–. Bien –añadió, mirando a los pilotos–, ¿están listos para lo que viene? Déjenme decirles que sé lo que les espera... y hay que ser muy valiente.

Los varones la miraron, algo extrañados, y Matiti sonrió, dándole la mano a Martina.

–Teniente, gracias por salvarnos. Jamás acabaré de pagarle esa deuda... –dijo, mirando a los ojos a la teniente, con una expresión de completa gratitud.

–No tienen que pagarme nada, soldado Dekim –fue la respuesta de Martina, que atrajo hacia sí a Matiti y la abrazó–. Ustedes por sí mismos ya son un pago a la lealtad de cualquiera.

–Martina ha sido una de mis mejores subordinadas y amigas desde hace mucho –dijo Nagano, palmeando el hombro de la teniente–, y me ha ayudado en todo. Incluso con ustedes.

Kumi observó a la chica de pelo claro con mirada paciente. Martina Hachette era dura y rígida, muy seria y disciplinada en las tareas de la base... pero más de una vez se había manifestado como una amiga sincera con ellos, con una ciega confianza en los pilotos y con mucho respeto.

–Oficial Khushrenada, es un honor comprobar que ha seguido mis órdenes a pie de la letra.

–Usted era mi superior en la base de Ninakujenda. No iba a desobedecer una orden.

–Siempre tan considerado, ¿no? –dijo Martina, sonriendo bromista–. Bien, señores, y señorita –agregó, invitando a Matiti a subir con la mano–, es hora de que nos marchemos. Hagan el favor de subir a la camioneta...

Nagano subió en el asiento del copiloto mientras los chicos se acomodaban en el asiento trasero. Martina subió al lado del piloto, encendió la camioneta y comenzó a manejar en dirección al bosque, virando violentamente y pisando el acelerador como si estuviese determinada a derribar todos los árboles que se pusieran en su camino.

Luego de un rato, sobre el rugido del motor, mientras esquivaba arbustos, árboles y rocas, Martina abrió la guantera y le pidió a Nagano que sacara un mapa.

–Fíjese por dónde le gustaría más ir... –le dijo al doctor, girando impetuosamente antes de estrellarse con un enorme arce.

–Creo que estaremos bien bordeando los senderos montañosos... Por nada del mundo quiero meterme a recorrer las Montañas. Ese suelo inestable me da escalofríos cada vez que pienso en él.

–Y sin embargo ha mandado a construir su taller allí –comentó sarcásticamente Martina, con una sonrisa socarrona.

–No me ha quedado más opción, Martina querida... –replicó Nagano, con aire teatral.

–Teniente Hachette –gritó Kumi por encima del ruido del motor–, ¿cuántas horas tenemos hasta Tisini?

–Depende de por dónde vayamos... –le respondió la chica, apretando el volante con manos firmes–. Pero estoy segura que serán al menos seis o siete horas de viaje.

–¿Cree que las soportaremos a bordo de este monstruo? –dijo Matiti, sujetándose el estómago. Se había mareado un poco.

–Créame, soldado Dekim... una vez que esté dentro del "otro" monstruo, esto parecerá un paseo en bicicleta.

A pesar de los tumbos y de la "exótica" manera de conducir de la teniente Hachette, Matiti había logrado relajarse un poco y sostenía la cabeza de Sung en su regazo, quien había cedido al fin a su cansancio y estaba en una especie de sueño turbado... pero sueño al fin. Kumi, por su parte, iba del otro lado de Matiti, con la mano fuertemente asida de una manija en la puerta de su lado, tratando de permanecer tranquilo y de no golpearse con nada. La otra mano apretaba la mano de Matiti, quien a pesar de las sacudidas lograba mantenerse calmada.

Nagano, que tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, sudaba a gota gorda cada vez que Martina apretaba los dedos enguantados sobre el volante, y con cada maniobra y cada movimiento de la mano de la chica, que aceleraba y movía la palanca de cambios velozmente, le hacía dar un respingo y ya no sabía de dónde agarrarse para no salir volando de su asiento. Martina se estaba divirtiendo en grande... le encantaba conducir por sendas intransitadas, por el medio del bosque y por escarpadas regiones montañosas... con cada viraje que hacía, el Range Rover rugía, y una descarga de adrenalina recorría sus venas.

Pasaron unas cuatro horas y ya estaban a unos kilómetros del Río de Ninakujenda, cuando Martina observó el tablero de control de la camioneta y fue aminorando la marcha.

–Temo que deberé detenerme un rato... –murmuró, conduciendo más lentamente–. Quiero revisar el motor. Hay algo que no va bien.

–No te preocupes, querida –le dijo Nagano con tono complaciente–. Tómate todo el tiempo que desees –el doctor se bajó de la camioneta, feliz de estar entero y de poder usar todos sus miembros correctamente.

Cuando Martina descendió del vehículo y abrió el capó, mirando con mucha atención el motor y tocando aquí y allá, Sung pareció despertar de su sopor, y desperezándose se incorporó, bajando de la camioneta.

–¿Ya llegamos? No es posible –murmuró, revisando su reloj pulsera.

–Hemos tenido un pequeño desperfecto –le informó Nagano, que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto con las piernas hacia fuera y la puerta abierta–. En cuanto Martina lo solucione, volveremos al camino... –y tembló, al pensar en la forma de conducir de la teniente.

Matiti y Kumi también se bajaron de la Range Rover para estirar un poco las piernas.

–¿En qué parte del Bosque estamos concretamente? –preguntó Kumi al doctor, que tenía el mapa en el regazo.

–Nos faltan cinco kilómetros para llegar al Río de Ninakujenda. De allí hasta llegar al lugar previsto, tenemos tres horas más, por lo menos.

–Tres horas –repitió Matiti. No sabía si iba a soportar tres horas más de tumbos y sacudidas.

–Doctor –le dijo Sung–, ¿puede usted saber a qué nivel de terminación están los Gundam?

–Podría decirte que están a un 95,6%... Si no me fallan los cálculos... y si los últimos informes que me han enviado están bien.

–¡Asunto arreglado! –exclamó Martina, cerrando el capó fuertemente–. ¡Todos a bordo! Partimos en cuestión de segundos.

Matiti revoleó los ojos, entrando con desconfianza al asiento trasero, seguida de Kumi. Por el otro lado entró Sung, que se acurrucó junto a Matiti, algo aturdido por la breve inactividad. Nagano se sentó dentro del vehículo, asegurándose el cinturón con desconfianza. Martina se subió al asiento del piloto, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el motor, que rugió con más fuerza que antes. Clavando el pie en el acelerador, hizo rechinar las ruedas sobre el pasto (algo que Nagano jamás descubriría cómo era posible, dado que ni siquiera estaban sobre asfalto...), y con una tremenda sacudida arrancó poderosamente, volviendo a saltar entre rocas, arbustos y pozos, con una mirada sedienta de acción y una sonrisa de dientes muy blancos.


	3. Organización KYU

Misión 003. Organización KYU.

En una oficina muy elegante, algo pelada pero con muy buen gusto, una mujer se entretenía en ver las noticias. Allí donde estaba, siempre se había sentido muy protegida y libre de hacer lo que quisiera...

Estaba sentada en un amplio sillón de cuero negro, de esos giratorios, muy cómoda y tranquila con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. Tenía las piernas estiradas, las botas negras de cuero y de finísimo taco aguja apoyadas descaradamente sobre la pulida madera del escritorio. En las largas piernas, medias de lycra color rosa claro. Sacudió la cabeza llena de rizos rubios con expresión de satisfacción. Unos rizos le caían sobre la frente; el resto los tenía anudados en dos trenzas, que estaban enroscadas sobre la cabeza y atadas con sendas cintas de seda, también en rosa. En las manos, las uñas estaban pintadas de rojo oscuro. Llevaba un traje militar, pero no de los verdes comunes, sino uno que denotaba su aristocracia... color violeta, con pechera blanca, dorados galones en los hombros y cinturón negro con hebilla de oro. Siempre había odiado los pantalones, así que la parte inferior de la chaqueta había sido alargada para que le sirviera de falda.

Con los ojos celestes fijos en el pequeño televisor que tenía sobre el escritorio y una torcida sonrisa en sus labios maquillados de rosa pastel, casi no se dio cuenta de que alguien abría la puerta metálica de la oficina y que entraba hasta recorrer la mitad de la distancia entre la puerta y el escritorio... Hasta que el visitante se anunció, observando la distracción de ella, con un sonoro "Ejem".

La mujer levantó la vista hacia él, desconcertada, y ahogando una risa estiró el brazo para apagar el televisor. Bajando las piernas del escritorio, se sentó más derecha e invitó a su visitante a que hiciera lo propio.

–Adelante, adelante, Artha. Siéntate –le ofreció, estirando una mano.

–Gracias, señora.

El hombre se sentó frente a ella en una de las sillas negras, que también eran giratorias. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella pero con pantalones blancos, botas negras de caña hasta las rodillas y una capa negra.

–Disculpa, es que me he quedado mirando las noticias –se excusó ella, tironeándose de un rizo.

–No tiene que disculparse –dijo el otro, con una sonrisa diplomática–. Usted me ha mandado a llamar. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

–Cierto, cierto. Artha querido, te he mandado a llamar por una cuestión que quizás tú, como eres, encuentres vana, pero que a mí me parece de lo más importante.

El aludido, Artha al parecer, no entendió bien a la primera qué quería decir su superior... por lo que sólo se quedó en silencio, sin hacer ni una mueca con la boca.

–En vista de tu increíble y notorio progreso, he decidido que mereces un aumento –le informó la mujer, complacida.

–¿Aumento? –repitió Artha, algo más confuso que antes.

–Así es. He decidido que te mereces el rango de coronel.

Artha se quedó unos segundos sin poder responder. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

–Ehm... señora, ¿está usted segura? –preguntó, sintiéndose muy pequeño de repente.

–¿Porqué te amilanas? –se rió ella–. Das la talla para eso, y para mucho más. Pero, obviamente, no puedo subir a cualquiera a cualquier rango sólo por gusto... Aunque tú te has ganado a pulso esta mención...

–No sé qué decirle.

–No tienes nada que decir –dijo ella, con aire de maliciosa seguridad–. Mañana lo anunciaré ante las tropas. Recibirás la condecoración y todo seguirá como de costumbre.

–Muchas gracias, señora –dijo Artha, poniéndose de pie–. No desmereceré este honor que usted me hace.

–No lo dudo, coronel Frey –le respondió ella, con aire burlón–. No lo dudo.

Artha Frey salió de la oficina conteniendo la respiración. Una vez que estuvo afuera, en el pasillo metálico, sólo allí se permitió suspirar. Toda aquella situación lo había desconcertado.

Empezó a caminar en dirección al hangar, donde estaba antes de que otro soldado le comunicara que la jefa lo llamaba. Al llegar a una pequeña estación de trabajo, donde varios soldados con el mismo uniforme (tanto hombres como mujeres) chequeaban unos mobile suits desde unas computadoras portátiles, se dejó caer en una de las sillas giratorias que estaban junto a una mesa donde se apoyaban varias computadoras.

Artha dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y su largo y lacio cabello rojizo se agitó un poco... pero sintió una mano que le empujaba la cabeza hacia adelante y se incorporó, alarmado.

–¡Ea, ten cuidado con eso, Frey! –le dijo la chica, apretando más la mano–. Se te puede caer la "bacinica"... –y se rió con ganas.

–No es una cosa de ésas –se quejó el otro, divertido–, ya te he explicado que es sólo un casco.

–Sí, cromado y con vetas de oro. Igualito a una pelela que mi abuela tenía en la casa –remató la muchacha, estallando en carcajadas.

Artha se arregló la "bacinica" cromada y giró la mirada hacia la insubordinada teniente asistente suya. En el lugar donde debieran ir sus ojos, había dos cristales rojos. La alta chica agitó la cabeza, sacudiendo su pelo corto y lacio, de un violeta claro y brillante; sus ojos celestes, que saltaban de su rostro trigueño, le dedicaron a Artha una tierna mirada.

–Teniente Tizkib Knorelai, tengo un grato anuncio que hacerle –le dijo Artha, con tono teatral.

–¿Qué cosa? ¿Para qué te ha llamado la jefa? –lo miró con ojos cómplices–. ¿Se te ha declarado...?

–JAJAJA... Pero qué cosas dices, querida –respondió Artha, con falso tono ofendido–. Nada de eso. Para esas tareas ya lo tiene al vinagre ése... –y señaló burlonamente a la estación de control empotrada en una de las paredes del hangar donde había un enorme cuarto de control separado del mismo por unos amplios ventanales, lugar en que el coronel superior supervisaba la actividad del taller–. Te comento, teniente, que la señora me ha ascendido a coronel. ¿Qué te parece?

–¡¿Coronel? –exclamó Tizkib, con los ojos llenos de brillo–. ¡Excelente! ¡Así que al fin ha visto tu potencial!

–¿Qué es esto de estar gritando, señorita? –interrumpió una voz afrancesada, que se acercaba a los dos jocosos soldados–. Como su coronel superior, le prohíbo que tales manifestaciones tengan lugar en el área de trabajo...

Tizkib se había espantado por un segundo, pero luego se echó a reír... porque, a pesar de ser coronel en segundo grado, aquella persona que la reprendía no era más que una de sus mejores amigas.

–Anda, Cornaille, no hagas eso, que me asustas y vas a hacer que me dé un síncope –se rió Tizkib, observando a su amiga.

Cornaille era alta y morena, con largos rizos de color rubio dorado y ojos color miel. Arrastró una silla hasta el lugar donde estaban sus amigos "preferidos" y se sentó junto a ellos.

–Ahora sí. Frey, le doy permiso de contar sus novedades... No olvide que sigo siendo mayor que usted en el rango –se reía la chica con su voz nasal.

–Coronel Corolle Basset, sólo informaba a la teniente Knorelai que la señora me ha ascendido a coronel en primer grado... Mañana hará el anuncio y me entregará el distintivo correspondiente...

–Te felicito en verdad, Artha –le dijo Cornaille con tono amistoso y sincero, apoyando una mano en la rodilla del hombre–. Te lo mereces. Has trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo, y a mí me consta.

–Gracias, amiga. Gracias a las dos –Artha tomó una mano de cada una de las chicas–. Sin ustedes, esto habría sido demasiado aburrido.

–Bien. Y ahora que parece que estamos de descanso, ¿qué les parece una partidita de dados? –dijo Cornaille, sacando dos objetos de uno de sus bolsillos. Hizo girar el par de dados entre sus nudillos y por entre sus dedos enguantados, mirando a sus amigos con ojos sagaces.

–Ehm... no –dijo Tizkib, decidida–. ¡Yo creo que tienes trucado ese par! Siempre me ganas, y me quitas todo el dinero.

–No hay trucos, querida –se rió Cornaille–. Yo tengo suerte. Éste es un juego de azar, y quizás hoy, quizás mañana, puedas tener suerte tú y puedas ganar...

–No lo intentaré.

–¿Estás... segura...? –murmuró Cornaille con tono seductor, mientras movía los dados en la mano y los hacía girar para que hicieran ruido al chocar entre sí.

Tizkib hizo fuerza para no mirarle la mano, pero su ambición pudo más y arrastró a la otra hasta la mesa, donde hizo un lugar moviendo unas computadoras y, habiendo sacado unos billetes del bolsillo del pantalón, los aplastó sobre la mesa, mirando a la rubia con ojos ávidos.

–¡ANDA! –exclamó Tizkib, quitando la mano del dinero.

–¡ESCOGE! –exclamó Cornaille, agitando los dados en la mano. Artha se inclinó sobre la mesa, divertido.

Tizkib lo pensó durante cinco segundos, y finalmente escogió un número.

–Tres.

–Muy bien. Tres ha de ser –susurró Cornaille, con tono de ya haber ganado la partida. Agitó los dados unos segundos más, y bajando la mano con fuerza, los dejó en la mesa con un fuerte ruido y con la mano abierta–. ¿Estás lista? –le preguntó.

–Sí –murmuró Tizkib. Allí, torcidos sobre la mesa, ella y Artha esperaban expectantes.

Cornaille fue retirando la mano muy despacio... hasta que dio un tirón y la quitó con rapidez. Tizkib se arrancó los cabellos, protestando.

–¡NOOO! ¡No puede serrrrrr...!

Sobre la mesa brillaban los dados, mostrando la cara del dos en cada uno.

–Cuatro –dijo Cornaille con suficiencia–. Creo que todo el resto es mío –estirando la mano, arrastró los billetes hacia sí–. Vengan con mamita –murmuró, codiciosa.

–No es justo. ¡Pídele a otro unos dados! Yo no te creo a ti.

–De acuerdo, remilgosa.

Tras preguntar a otros compañeros, obtuvieron otro par. Cornaille guardó los suyos en el bolsillo y tomó los prestados, mirando a Tizkib.

–No hay lanzada si no hay dinero –le dijo, sarcástica.

–¡No vas a quitarme ni un centavo más! –exclamó la otra–. ¡Sé honesta por una vez!

–Cómo, si yo siempre digo la verdad –se defendió Cornaille diplomáticamente.

–Yo pondré dinero por ella –dijo Artha, sacando unos billetes de su propio bolsillo–. No olvidaré cargarlos a tu cuenta, no te preocupes –le dijo a Tizkib, sonriéndole.

–Si no es uno es el otro, ¿verdad...? –suspiró la teniente, decepcionada.

–Muy bien. Gracias, querido –le dijo Cornaille a Artha, con una sonrisa interesada–. De acuerdo, Tizkib, lo que haremos ahora será escoger el número cuando los dados ya estén en la mesa, cosa de que no me acuses de cambiarlos. Y como no son los míos, puedes ver por ti misma que recién ahora los he tocado.

–No, que eso ya lo he visto. Pero eres tan rápida que ya no confío en ti –se rió Tizkib.

–Muy bien. ¿El caballero apuesta por la señorita? –preguntó a Artha–. ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto, querido? Mira que no hay devoluciones.

–Adelante, coronel –dijo Artha, divertido.

–Muy bien. ¡Que comiencen las apuestas! –exclamó Cornaille, agitando los dados en la mano.

Un grupo de soldados se había congregado alrededor de la mesa. Generalmente no había mucho que hacer y, siempre que la coronel Corolle Basset sacaba los dados, el entretenimiento y la pérdida de dinero estaban garantizados.

Los otros soldados empezaron a dejar dinero en la mesa junto al de Artha, declarándose "adentro" en la apuesta. Cuando Cornaille apretó la mano sobre la mesa y pidió que escogieran los números, la sorpresa y el asombro de los jugadores fue mayúscula al ver que ninguno había acertado con el número.

–¿Cómo es posible? –decía uno.

–Si somos... ocho o diez los que hemos apostado... –decía otro.

–¿Y ninguno dio con el número? –protestaba otro más.

–Señores, han perdido su dinero limpiamente, y no sé porqué se extrañan, si yo vivo quitándoles el sueldo de esta manera –se rió Cornaille, observando gustosa el doce que acababa de sacar entre los dos dados mientras arrastraba el dinero hacia sí.

Artha sonrió, burlón. Había visto a Cornaille hacer eso miles de veces y jamás dejaba de asombrarle la exactitud de los pensamientos de la francesa.

Valiéndose de sus habilidades mentales, Cornaille calculaba las probabilidades para salir de cada número de acuerdo al movimiento de los dados encerrados en su mano. Luego, sólo bastaba apoyarlos sobre la mesa en el momento preciso en que darían como resultado el número que ella había elegido mentalmente. Y todo esto en una fracción de segundo. Además, la gente siempre escogía el número antes de que ella lo pidiera, y mientras mezclaba analizaba los pensamientos de los apostadores para asegurarse de que ninguno hubiera elegido el mismo número que ella. Eso sí, nunca aceptaba más de once personas en la apuesta... porque si no cubría todos las posibilidades de los números, dejando su juego mental inservible. Teniendo once personas, siempre tenía un número que quedaría fuera y que sería la clave de su victoria.

–Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Cornaille –le dijo Artha, con tono irónico–. ¿Pero qué te parece si jugamos sólo tú y yo? Y tú también pones dinero.

Cornaille lo observó fijamente, como queriendo leerle la mente.

–De acuerdo –asintió, luego de un rato. Su sonrisa torva le indicó a Artha que ella sabía por qué le había hecho tal proposición.

No había muchas cosas en común entre muchos de los soldados de la organización, exceptuando los países de origen en Maamo Mai y quizás algunos gustos o características físicas... Pero si en algo se parecían Artha y Cornaille, era en el tipo genético.

Pertenecientes a la rama genética conocida como "Newtype", seres humanos con percepciones mentales mucho más amplias y capacidades cerebrales y físicas superiores a las de los seres humanos normales (denominados "Oldtypes"), los Newtypes se clasificaban según las características físicas y los detalles genéticos de nacimiento en varias clases. Cornaille y Artha eran Newtypes Clase A, debido a sus cabellos y ojos claros y a que eran más poderosos que los Clase B porque podían manejar sus "poderes" conscientemente desde su mismo nacimiento. Los Clase B, los "despertados", eran de rasgos oscuros, y usualmente provocaban sus habilidades Newtype a causa de una emoción violenta o de la manipulación genética, o de un entrenamiento para aquellas habilidades. No tenían consciencia de sus virtudes Newtype porque no se manifestaban desde la infancia, pero con la preparación necesaria podían llegar a despertarlas en cualquier momento y de manera deseada y consciente. Había una tercera clase, los Clase C, pero ésta era más... inusual. Se trataba de individuos con habilidades superiores, aún mayores que las de los Clase A, pero cuyas virtudes no venían de nacimiento ni de despertares, sino de pura y exclusiva manipulación genética. Los Clase C eran casi nulos, se conocían dos o tres casos de experimentos de "súper Newtype", pero ninguno había sobrevivido a la misma fase de experimentación.

La condición de Newtype daba a los pilotos de mobile suit y a los soldados una ventaja ideal en el campo de batalla. Capaces de leer mentes ajenas, tanto de Oldtypes como de otros Newtypes, podían adelantarse a cualquier movimiento enemigo y estar listos para cualquier sorpresa, que en su caso no lo sería por obvias razones... Reflejos más rápidos, capacidad de reacción incrementada y velocidades sin límite eran algunas de las más envidiadas armas de un Newtype, y Artha y Cornaille las sabían utilizar muy bien... en el campo de batalla y también fuera de él.

–Mano a mano, tú y yo –dijo Cornaille, pasándose la lengua por el labio superior con expresión de desafío. Sacó un montón de billetes y los puso sobre la mesa. Artha hizo lo mismo.

–¿Cuándo quieres que decida el número? –le dijo Artha, completamente consciente de que sería un juego muy peleado.

–Cuando tú lo desees –le dijo ella, con tono dulce pero frío.

La francesa empezó a agitar los dados en la mano con expresión ganadora ante la mirada atónita de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, incluida Tizkib. Cuando se ponían en sus "cosas de Newtype", como ella solía decir cuando no los entendía, se quedaba muy desconcertada y perpleja.

En sus interiores, los dos sabían que el otro estaba luchando por leer el resultado de los dados con la mayor rapidez posible... Cornaille analizaba los movimientos mentalmente, decidiendo el mejor instante para depositar los dados sobre la mesa... Artha hacía lo mismo, seguía los números dando vueltas en la mano de su amiga, tratando de dilucidar cuáles quedarían boca arriba cuando ella retirara la mano.

Cornaille finalmente dejó la mano sobre la mesa. Ganaría quién dijera el número más rápido.

–Diez –dijo Artha, muy seguro, antes de dar tiempo a nada a su amiga y dejándola con la boca abierta.

La francesa quitó la mano, y dos cincos consternaron al público.

–Has tenido suerte, sólo por ser el más rápido –le dijo Cornaille, con tono burlón–. Pero te tengo un reto mejor –añadió, mientras Artha recogía el dinero de la mesa–. Adivinarás el número, y con qué caras del dado está formado.

–Es un reto interesante –analizó Artha, contando el dinero–. Acepto.

Sacó más billetes de su bolsillo y los dejó sobre la mesa.

–Y sin trampas –agregó la francesa, mirándolo con expresión de complicidad.

–¡Ah! Entonces, que tire los dados otro –le dijo Artha, socarrón–. No confío en ti y en tus dedos mágicos. Vamos a jugar los dos en igualdad de condiciones. Sólo tú y yo, como dijimos hoy.

–Muy bien –Cornaille eligió a un soldado de entre los que estaban allí–. Tú agitarás los dados. Procura no pensar en nada –le dijo, con una sonrisa cínica.

El muchacho tomó los dados y comenzó a agitarlos. Notó como los rostros de Artha y Cornaille estaban fijos en su mano. Luego de unos segundos, apoyó la mano sobre la mesa y Artha habló primero otra vez:

–Siete. Tres y cuatro.

Cornaille lo miró, sorprendida de nuevo por su rapidez. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan lenta y distraída al ver que, cuando el muchacho retiraba la mano, los dados estaban dispuestos de la manera anunciada por Frey.

Así siguieron por un rato más, quitándose el dinero mutuamente y compitiendo por ver quién reaccionaba más rápido... Hasta que el coronel superior descendió del puesto de mando al ver que todos los soldados destinados al hangar ese día estaban aglomerados en torno a una mesa. Acercándose al tumulto, observó por encima de un cabo que en la mesa estaban Artha Frey y Cornaille Corolle Basset jugando a los dados... y se puso lívido.

–¡Qué es esto! –exclamó, separando a los espectadores–. Están aquí para trabajar, ¿para qué creen que se les paga? Coronel Corolle Basset, mayor Frey, ¡esto no es un casino!

–Corrección, coronel Bergelson Nahi –dijo Artha en tono mordaz, levantando el casco cromado hacia el estirado y alto coronel de tercer grado, cuyos ojos verdes y oscuros brillaban rabiosos sobre su piel pálida y su cabello corto y renegrido–. Ahora el señor Frey es coronel de primer grado. Le recomiendo que se actualice.

–¿Coronel? –murmuró Bergelson Nahi, casi incrédulo–. ¿Lo han ascendido...?

–Esta misma tarde –respondió Artha, con una sonrisa altanera–. ¿No me va a felicitar?

Pero el coronel Bergelson Nahi ya se había retirado, furioso, en dirección hacia las oficinas administrativas de la base.

Los soldados dispersos se habían vuelto a juntar, felicitando a Artha con apretones de mano y sinceras alabanzas... "Russian Devil", como le habían apodado por su palidez, su pelo brillante y su manera de combatir, era alguien muy querido y admirado entre las tropas, y era de la más extrema confianza de la jefa. Sus códigos morales y de honor al momento de pelear eran ejemplos a seguir, y era muy respetado por todos sus compañeros. Detestaba pelear con un enemigo en desventaja, cualquiera que fuera ésta, y se arrojaba al combate con una valentía y una confianza en sí mismo que inspiraban, aun si él mismo se hallaba lastimado o en inferioridad de condiciones.

Abandonando repentinamente la mesa y a sus "admiradores", Artha se dirigió a su dormitorio. Se había sentido embargado, de repente, por un sentimiento opresivo. De pronto, toda la gloria y las condecoraciones le importaron muy poco.

Dentro de su habitáculo, se encerró tecleando su código de seguridad en el panel de la puerta, y una vez asegurado se quitó las botas, el uniforme, el casco y la capa, y se vistió para dormir en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Luego de una o dos horas, en las cuales se había revuelto en pesadillas y oscuros sueños, despertó agitado y sudoroso. Algo turbado, se levantó; se dio un baño y volvió a empaquetarse en el uniforme.

Tras salir de su habitación y recorrer algunos pasillos, se percató de que una gran agitación se había apoderado de la base. Los soldados festejaban y gritaban, algunos observando los televisores en el comedor, otros en grandes pantallas en las zonas de carga o en los talleres. En varios televisores a la vez se proyectaban canales de los diferentes países. Al detenerse junto a tres grandes pantallas, observó que había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo en un punto de Asilimia, en uno de Alama y en uno de Aidin.

Tres explosiones simultáneas, en tres bases diferentes, asesinando cada una a tres soldados. Artha se detuvo frente a la pantalla del canal de noticias de Asilimia. Observó las tres fotos que pasaban, una detrás de otra, y los nombres que aparecían escritos debajo de ellas. Se le erizó la piel. Pero, debajo de la máscara cromada, sólo sus labios podían expresar algo, y se cuidó muy bien de no demostrar nada.

–Entonces, ya ha pasado –se dijo, quedándose mirando muy fijo a una de las fotografías–. Están muertos...

La única chica del trío asilimio se veía seria y apática. Artha sintió una punzada en la base de la espalda, seguida de un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina, y el estómago se le cerró como si hubiese tenido una pinza apretándole el esófago.

–Es, entonces, un enorme placer para mí anunciarles dos excelentes noticias el día de hoy.

Había transcurrido un día entero desde el atentado simultáneo en las bases militares.

–Los nueve soldados que han muerto ayer eran las únicas piedras en nuestro camino a la gloria –decía la mujer rubia en un podio frente a todas las tropas de la base, que la observaban y escuchaban atentamente–. Esos nueve soldados iban a ser un obstáculo en nuestro ascenso imparable, y ahora, gracias a una operación sincronizada y perfecta, no hay más estorbos en nuestro recorrido.

Los soldados levantaron todos el brazo derecho en un ángulo de 90º, lanzando una exclamación al unísono:

–¡HEDDA KYU!

–¡Gracias! Y ahora, en este momento, es cuando les anuncio el ascenso de uno de nuestros más queridos soldados. Mayor Artha Frey, acérquese al podio.

El aludido, que estaba de pie detrás de la mujer, caminó unos pasos hasta estar a su lado, agitando la capa al marchar.

–Mayor, hoy le nombro coronel en primer grado de la organización Kyu.

–Muchas gracias, señora.

Hedda Kyu, la alta rubia, le desprendió el distintivo que correspondía al cargo de mayor y le abrochó uno nuevo en el traje, cuyo objetivo era el de identificar a Artha como coronel en primer grado.

Allí, de pie detrás de Hedda, se hallaba el coronel Nebed Bergelson Nahi, acompañado de su teniente asistente, una africana alta pero menuda de cabellos rojos como la sangre y oscuros ojos verdes, llamada Ranga Zongi.

–Creo que esto es demasiado –murmuró Nebed a su asistente, con aire de molestia.

–El coronel Frey se lo ha ganado –le respondió Ranga, muy quieta y seria.

Cuando Hedda hubo acabado de colocarle el distintivo, y Artha retrocedido hasta su lugar junto a Cornaille (como representante del grupo al que Artha había sido asignado en los últimos años), la rubia se acercó al podio y habló a sus tropas con una voz poderosa e hipnotizante.

–Soldados de la organización Kyu, hoy es el día en el que comienzan a vislumbrarse rayos de luz, rayos de esperanza sobre nuestros objetivos. Como bien saben todos, desde el primer momento en que los recluté su posición era la de ayudarme a mí en mi escalada, en mis designios. Y ahora, esos designios están más claros que nunca. Han tomado una dimensión tan grande e impresionante, que aún no consigo convencerme de que son reales.

Los soldados volvieron a levantar los brazos y a exclamar, casi mecánicamente, "¡HEDDA KYU!".

–¡Porque en esto hemos participado todos! Desde el menor de los soldados hasta el más poderoso de los coroneles, desde mí misma hasta aquellos que preparan diariamente nuestras comidas... –hizo una pausa, tragando saliva, excitada y poseída–. Porque los sueños nacen en un instante, pero no se construyen de un día para el otro –agregó, con una sonrisa malvada–. Esto es obra de ustedes también. Ustedes me ayudaron, ustedes colaboraron. Y no crean que dejaré esa asistencia sin recompensa. Como parte de mis planes hacia una nueva era, todos ustedes tendrán lo que merecen sólo por haberse sumado a mi causa. Y no es una promesa vacía que les haré en el aire... Porque cuando tomemos los palacios, cada uno de ustedes estará allí. Cuando dominemos las miles de bases militares que están repartidas por los tres países, cada uno de ustedes estará allí. Les juro sobre mi vida que ninguno de ustedes se irá con las manos vacías.

Los soldados levantaron los brazos y agitaron las manos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, gritando un "¡HEDDA KYU!" cada vez que las manos iban hacia adelante.

Apoyando el peso en los codos, que clavaba firmemente en el podio, Hedda respiraba agitada, enardecida, adrenalínica. Un destello de maldad brillaba en sus claros ojos celestes, y una sonrisa de suficiencia y ambición insaciable se formaba en sus labios maquillados de rosa pastel.

Cuando se hallaban solos en el comedor, más tarde de la hora habitual de la comida, Artha se acercó a Tizkib y le habló en voz baja.

–Todo esto me parece bastante apresurado. Quiero decir, los planes de la señora han salido como ella esperaba... pero... ¿no ha sido demasiado fácil?

–Mira, Artha, yo... yo creo que se tiene demasiada confianza. Y las cosas no son tan sencillas –le respondió la chica, también hablando bajo–. Nadie ha encontrado los restos de esos muchachos. ¿Cómo saber a ciencia cierta que están muertos?

–Supongo que deberemos acabar por aceptarlo. Hay dos posibilidades para eso...

–¿Para qué cosa?

–Para que no se hayan encontrado sus restos.

–¿Y cuáles son?

–Una: que REALMENTE hayan explotado. Los mobile suits quedaron hechos cenizas. Sólo quedaría lo mismo de ellos, de estar adentro. Y dos: que no están muertos, y que de alguna manera lograron escapar.

Tizkib miró a su compañero, como sopesando las posibilidades. Y aunque fuese algo confuso, muy en su interior sentía que la segunda opción era la más cercana a la verdad. ¿Por qué mataría Hedda a unos niños, soldados, sí, pero indefensos en el sentido lógico? ¿Por qué matar a nueve niños que sólo estarían patrullando con sus respectivas tropas en los mobile suits?

–Hay una pregunta que me ha taladrado el cerebro desde que me enteré de los atentados... –murmuró Tizkib lentamente–. ¿Por qué los atacó? No creo que nueve niños soldados representen demasiado peligro para una mujer millonaria y que tiene cientos de subordinados que podrían defenderla, en caso de que ella no pudiera.

–¿Y si representaran un peligro para Hedda? –aventuró Artha, con las manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su barbilla–. Es la única razón para atacarlos.

–Quizás ellos sabían algo sobre ella.

–¿Y qué podría ser?

–No lo sé... no se me ocurren muchas cosas que sean "demasiado" secretas...

–No creo que sea por información. Sabes, al ver sus rostros ahí en las pantallas, se me congeló la garganta –dijo Artha, con tono desconsolado–. Son... demasiado pequeños...

–Eran –corrigió Tizkib, bebiéndose lo último de su vaso de café.

–Bueno, eran –admitió Artha, haciendo lo mismo con su propio vaso–. (Pobre criatura) –pensó, levantándose para ir a echar al bote de basura los vasos vacíos que había sobre la mesa.

En su propio y lujoso cuarto, Hedda se hallaba recostada sobre su diván, con una larga figura sobre ella que la besaba lentamente en el cuello. La rubia estaba allí, tendida, dejándose hacer, demasiado tranquila como para intentar nada.

Tirándole de los cabellos a su amante, lo observó con sus ojos luminosos.

–Estamos tan cerca de la victoria –susurró, antes de besar en los labios al coronel noruego.

–Tan cerca –repitió Nebed, cuando ella lo dejó respirar–. Dé por hecho su dominio del planeta. Ya sin esos mocosos, nada puede salir mal.

–Hay sólo un problemita, Nebed –farfulló Hedda, molesta–. No han encontrado a Seki, a Nagano y/o a Takayama, ¿verdad...?

–Le juro que he mandado a levantar hasta la última piedra de Maamo Mai –respondió Nebed con un suspiro, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Hedda–. ¡No sé dónde se esconden esos tres desgraciados! –agregó, fastidiado–. Han logrado evadirnos desde hace más de diez años.

–Doce, si no me fallan las cuentas –corrigió Hedda, contando con los dedos.

–Peor aún –musitó el noruego.

–Bueno. No importa. De todas formas, aunque ellos estén vivos, esos impertinentes ya no están para pilotar sus queridos Gundam. Sólo será cuestión de tener un poco más de paciencia... y cuando los encontremos... ¡ZAS! –exclamó, haciendo un gesto con la mano–. Al diablo con sus ideales. No podrán entrenar a nueve niños nuevos antes del atentado a los palacios.

–No les daremos tiempo –dijo Nebed, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros.

–Ni siquiera eso. Si los encuentro, los mataré. Y esos Gundam malhadados serán míos otra vez.


	4. Los Reyes de Maamo Mai

Misión 004. Los Reyes de Maamo Mai

Al día siguiente de los atentados...

Palacio Real de Sisi, Asilimia. 12 PM

En los largos pasillos del palacio imperial de Asilimia, situado en la parte central de la capital de Sisi, un tutor histérico recorría los metros de rojas alfombras, llamando a gritos:

–¡Príncipe Asakura! ¡Príncipe Asakura! –el hombre se detuvo, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su traje victoriano y se secó la frente con él–. ¡Qué fastidio con este niño! No puede ser que se distraiga de todas sus tareas...

Siguió trotando a través de los pasajes y recovecos, gritando el nombre del príncipe a todo pulmón...

Algo más lejos del pasillo donde el tutor comenzaba a desesperarse, en los amplios y bellísimos jardines del palacio, un jovencito de lacio y fino pelo color verde musgo descansaba la cabeza ardiente sobre un balcón de mármol blanco.

En aquel sector de la extensión de páramo verde y floreciente, lleno de árboles, arbustos con delicadas flores y parcelas enormes de flores de todos los colores, se hallaba un pequeño emplazamiento circular de mármol, al que se accedía subiendo cuatro grandes escalones del mismo material. En ese círculo pálido, bordeado por una suerte de cerca–balcón, con un bellísimo dosel reventando de flores y enramadas, el chico estaba sentado en un banco de piedra oscura, con los brazos apoyados en el balcón y la cabeza caída entre las manos... el frío contacto de la piedra le aliviaba la frente hirviente... dentro de su traje victoriano, se sentía morir.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y los ojos, apoyando la barbilla sobre las manos. Su expresión de tristeza no se disipó al contemplar los hermosos y radiantes colores del páramo. Su angustia venía desde adentro... y por más perfecciones que observara, no lograría consolarse.

Ese día, el príncipe Asakura cumplía quince años... Y con ellos, venía una insoportable responsabilidad.

–(Hoy deberé sumarme a las discusiones de la corte...) –pensó, abatido. Detestaba ese tipo de cosas. Requerían de mucha determinación y de una voluntad firme, y firmeza era lo que justamente a él le faltaba.

Acostumbrado desde niño a una existencia de lo más plácida y perezosa, estaba habituado a que los demás tomaran decisiones por él. Y la expectativa de ser observado por un centenar de hombres y ancianos aristócratas, que consideraban a todo el mundo inferior a ellos mismos, le producía especial temor. Uno no podía equivocarse frente a toda esa gente. Recordaba haber entrado una vez por error a la Sala Capitular, cuando era muy pequeño, donde su padre, el rey Yurimaru Oni, estaba en consejo con esos hombres que sabían mucho de economía y de política, y algunos eran militares... Se había quedado muy quieto junto a la puerta, escuchando. El rey hablaba sobre el crecimiento de vaya uno a saber qué sección y de las productividades, cuando un anciano barrigón lo había interrumpido... Allí él había estornudado, y todos esos ojos severos lo habían observado con actitud antipática. Yurimaru había ido hasta él, lo había tomado en brazos y sacado de aquella sala.

–La Sala Capitular no es lugar para niños –le había dicho afectuosamente, mientras lo llevaba al recinto donde sus institutrices y tutores lo cuidaban–. Algún día entrarás y también tú podrás darme tu opinión. Pero no ahora.

... Asakura seguía con el mentón sobre las manos, con los ojos perdidos en la inmensidad del jardín... una lágrima descendió de sus brillantes ojos rojizos, sangrientos como un sol de atardecer...

–No quiero... crecer... –se dijo, ocultando el rostro.

Su caballo color plata, que estaba atado a un poste junto a la breve escalinata, relinchó suavemente, mordiendo un poco de pasto junto a sus patas. El fino animal se encabritó de un momento a otro, como asustado. Asakura levantó la vista hacia él y luego oyó un galopar que se acercaba.

A varios metros, en un caballo igual de elegante pero más pequeño, una figura más pequeña aún galopaba alegremente. Se trataba de un chiquillo muy parecido a Asakura, de cabellos cortos color verde musgo, ojos igual de rojos... pero los diferenciaba la expresión en sus rostros... la del pequeño era jovial y sus ojos brillaban con una vivacidad envidiable.

–¡Hey, Asakura! –exclamó, tirando de las riendas del caballito amarronado y haciendo que se detuviera con mucho alboroto y nada de etiqueta real–. Con que aquí estabas. ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí!

–Hola, hermanito –murmuró Asakura, con la cabeza ladeada sobre uno de sus antebrazos y expresión de abandono. El pequeño ató su caballo junto al plateado de su hermano y subió los escalones de mármol a saltos.

El chiquillo se sentó junto a Asakura en el banco de piedra y lo observó por unos segundos.

Los ojos rojos de Asakura recorrieron el rostro radiante de su hermano menor y se toparon con los del niño, que tenían una chispa brillante y llena de vida. Acercándose lentamente, en silencio, extendió una manita blanca y tersa hasta el rostro de su hermano mayor... y le tironeó de la mejilla.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Asakuraaaaaaaa! –exclamó el niño, tirándole de la oreja–. ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince!

–Yaaaaaa... –hizo Asakura, dejándose hacer.

–¡Feliiiiz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños! –el chiquillo le dio un beso en la mejilla colorada. Asakura se quedó muy quieto, y luego comenzó a reírse.

Habían pasado unos minutos en los que Asakura seguía inmóvil, sentado frente a su hermanito con la misma expresión de indolencia de antes.

–¿Por qué estás tan triste? –preguntó el chiquillo, con aire preocupado–. Hoy es tu cumpleaños. No deberías sentirte mal.

–No lo entenderías, Asuma... –murmuró Asakura, con la vista perdida y algo oculta tras su flequillo lacio color musgo.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó el niño, sacudiéndole el flequillo para poder verle los ojos.

–Porque no tienes edad.

–¡Aah! –hizo Asuma, resoplando–. Siempre me dices lo mismo. ¡Yo ya cumplí diez años! Bueno, no es mucho, pero es algo. ¡Vamos, hermano! –añadió, con aire triste–. Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo... dime qué te pasa...

Asakura se quedó un segundo en silencio, y luego, en la misma posición, empezó a hablar, primero en voz baja y luego subiendo un poco el tono.

–Tú sabes lo que dicen las reglas de la corte... que el día que los príncipes cumplen quince años, ya son capaces de discernir, y entonces podrán unirse al consejo del rey, asistiendo a sus reuniones en la Sala Capitular...

–Ajá –dijo Asuma–. Eso lo sabemos los dos. Los tutores nos enseñan desde pequeños cómo comportarnos en sociedad y nos preparan para ser miembros de la corte. ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? –preguntó, algo confuso.

–¡Ése es el problema! ¡Ya soy un "adulto", desde la perspectiva de las reglas! –respondió Asakura, levantando la cabeza.

–¿Y...?

–¡Y que deberé ir a esas aburridas reuniones!

–¡No te entiendo! ¡¿No te agrada el hecho de que te tomen en cuenta? –exclamó Asuma, ya harto–. Desde que tengo memoria, he luchado porque la gente me tome en cuenta y no me considere un niño tonto...

–No lo eres.

–Yo sé... –murmuró Asuma–. Pero nadie me hace caso. Se creen que porque tengo diez años no sé nada de la vida.

–Yo tengo quince y tampoco sé nada de la vida. Además, nuestra existencia se ha limitado desde siempre al palacio, y a las visitas que hiciéramos, siempre rodeados de la procesión real...

–Entonces... ¿por qué no te agrada la perspectiva de ser más libre?

–Porque si voy a ser libre, deberé ser responsable también –contestó Asakura, sintiendo que el alma se le iba a los pies y apoyando en consecuencia el otro brazo en el balcón y el mentón entre las manos–. No quiero... ¡No quiero crecer! ¡No quiero tener que estar en ese lugar, decidiendo cosas de las que apenas tengo un mínimo conocimiento!

–¿Te asusta ser más grande...? –preguntó Asuma lentamente.

–Sí... –Asakura giró la cabeza y lo miró con ojos tristes–. Tengo miedo de tener que decidir.

Asuma se inclinó sobre su hermano y lo abrazó afectuosamente.

–Yo... yo no puedo ayudarte... perdóname...

–No te preocupes. Nadie puede –murmuró el mayor, respondiendo al abrazo–. Nadie puede ayudarme.

Asuma se estaba alisando el blazer del uniforme del colegio mientras se preparaba para montar nuevamente.

–He venido a buscarte en realidad porque tu tutor está como loco porque no te encuentra en el palacio –le dijo con aire tranquilo, poniendo un pie en el estribo y trepándose hábilmente a la silla de montar–. Eso, y que el almuerzo ya está listo.

–Deberé ir, supongo... –suspiro Asakura, descendiendo los escalones de mármol y desatando su caballo–. ¿Sabes qué hay de comer?

–Ni idea. Yo pedí que hicieran pescado, pero sabes que a mí nadie me hace caso.

–Vamos a ver entonces... –Asakura montó en su caballo, y los hermanos Oni partieron rápidamente en dirección al palacio.

Cuando los príncipes ya estaban dejando sus caballos en la cuadra, dos nerviosos e irritables tutores atraparon en la entrada de la caballeriza a los chicos de pelo color musgo y los llevaron de la oreja al comedor de la familia real, sin obviar el sermón y la reprimenda por varias razones.

–Príncipe Asakura, ¿dónde demonios se metió usted? Ahora se le ha dado por faltar al colegio con la excusa de sentirse mal, ¡y luego el señor se va a galopar por los prados! –exclamaba el que llevaba a Asakura de la oreja.

–Y usted, príncipe Asuma, ¡que desaparece sin siquiera avisar nada! Ha dejado su habitación en un desorden infernal, no ha abierto siquiera su libro de tareas, ¡y además se escapa a pasear a caballo! ¡¿No le ha dicho su madre que no debe andar a caballo con tanta frecuencia? –protestaba el otro, que casi llevaba a Asuma en el aire porque era muy alto y el niño muy pequeño.

–Bueno... –se atajaba Asuma, tratando de caminar al paso de su tutor–. Tenía que buscar a mi hermano, señor, y no se me ocurría otro lugar donde encontrarlo...

–¡Y yo sí que me sentía mal! –se defendía Asakura, luchando por quitar la firme mano de su oreja ofendida–. ¡Tenía fiebre en la mañana! Se me ha pasado un poco y quise salir a despejarme...

–¡Despejarse, sí! ¡Sabe que tiene muchas cosas para hacer hoy! –lo reprendía el hombre, apretando aún más la mano.

Cuando los tutores hubieron arrastrado a los príncipes hasta el comedor, un sirviente abrió la puerta anunciando a los jovencitos:

–Sus altezas reales, el príncipe Asakura y el príncipe Asuma de la familia Oni.

Los príncipes fueron empujados dentro del comedor por sus irritables tutores y las enormes puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos con un estruendo. Asuma y Asakura se miraron por un segundo y luego se pararon muy derechos al darse cuenta de que tenían visitas... La larga mesa del comedor estaba rodeada de muchas sillas, y ocupadas con gente bien importante.

En la extensa mesa rectangular, en cuya cabecera se hallaban Yurimaru Oni junto a su esposa, la reina Haiko, una bellísima mujer de rostro sosegado y amoroso. Yurimaru tenía cabello lacio y de verde oscuro, largo hasta debajo de las orejas y con algunos mechones que caían a los costados de su rostro, con algunos sectores de canas visibles. De ojos rojos y brillantes, y con una espesa pero corta barba con bigote, su expresión pacífica se veía a la vez seria y jovial. Sentada a su izquierda, Haiko descansaba en su silla con gesto de estar muy calmada. Mujer débil de salud, era tranquila y reposada, muy benévola y en extremo cariñosa. Tenía largo cabello color verde musgo, que llevaba atado en un fino peinado, y ojos rojos también. A la derecha de Yurimaru, las dos sillas vacías pertenecientes a Asakura y Asuma, seguidas de tres sillas más, ocupadas la primera por una mujer de rostro hermoso, ojos de un color violáceo y cabello corto y ondulado, de color negro azabache. Su expresión era la de una mujer decidida pero recatada, de esas personas impetuosas que han sido educadas en todo el rigor de la virtud y la disciplina. Era Sophie Liet, la reina de Aidin, y una de las mujeres más resueltas que podría haber en cualquier parlamento de Maamo Mai. La silla siguiente la ocupaba una pequeña chiquilla de cabello lacio y negro sujetado hacia atrás con hebillitas de colores, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, cuyos brillantes ojos de turquesa se veían fríos y áridos como el desierto de Salama. Su tez trigueña mostraba una expresión de indiferencia mezclada con seriedad, curiosa expresión para una niña tan joven. A su lado, al final de la hilera de sillas, un jovenzuelo muy parecido a la chiquilla, de ojos de turquesa y pelo negro, esta vez largo hasta los hombros, algo más ondeado y con unos mechones que le caían sobre la frente, peinado con raya al costado, que se veía indiferente pero no como la pequeña sino más distraído y como disfrutando de la placidez del silencio. En el extremo contrario de la mesa, a la izquierda de Haiko, se hallaba una mujer de expresión alegre y cabellos rubios muy largos y lacios, de ojos azules y penetrantes. Su rostro tenía algunas arrugas, pero no dejaba de ser jovial y su mirada estaba llena de vida. Alejandra Vladislav, reina de Alama, era una mujer de muy buen carácter y un excelente humor, que no se metía en los asuntos de su marido a menos que debiera acompañarlo a algún lugar por las cuestiones de la realeza. La silla siguiente a Alejandra era ocupada por una muchacha enérgica y de complexión fuerte, de cabellos larguísimos y lacios que llevaba atados en dos coletas muy arriba en la cabeza. El rojo–fucsia de su pelo resaltaba sobre su cara de piel rosada, y sus ojos negros, vivaces y lozanos, tenían una mirada límpida y aventurera. A su lado se hallaba un muchachito igualito a ella en todo lo físico, más no en lo espiritual. De cabellos cortos con un espeso flequillo, sus ojos negros se hallaban detrás de un par de anteojos de montura negra y forma ovalada, y en su rostro delgado se podía percibir su actitud de sabihondo. Menos corpulento que la chica, estaba cruzado de brazos con expresión de petulancia. En el extremo opuesto a los Reyes Oni, se hallaban los dos últimos miembros de la comitiva: dos hombres muy diferentes, de rasgos duros uno y de expresión cordial el otro. Sentados juntos se hallaban Jacques Liet, el rey de Aidin, que tenía los ojos turquesas y resplandecientes, cabello corto y renegrido con muchas canas y un bigote fino y aristocrático. Su expresión era la de un hombre tranquilo pero recio, de esos que esperan para actuar y sorprenden al final; y Pietro Vladislav, rey de Alama, de cabellos rojizos pero oscuros, ondulados y cortos, una barba tupida pero sin bigote y expresión de gran energía en sus ojos negros. Pietro era de los que actuaban directamente, sorprendiendo en el momento.

Asakura y Asuma, que ya conocían a los reyes de los otros países por fotos y entrevistas y una que otra visita cuando eran más pequeños, se quedaron esperando a ver qué les decían los invitados. Como nadie dijo nada, y todos los ojos se posaron sobre ellos, los príncipes hicieron una aristocrática y respetuosa reverencia, excusándose por su tardanza.

–Hagan mis gentiles invitados el favor de disculparnos por este retraso... Me he distraído de mis deberes por pasear en el campo, y mi hermano ha ido a buscarme –dijo Asakura muy diplomáticamente, poniéndose derecho.

–Ni sabía que teníamos invitados... –murmuró Asuma, mirando al techo, y sintió la presión del pie de Asakura que le aplastaba uno de sus pequeños piececitos. Asuma se puso todo lloroso, pero aguantó estoicamente hasta que su hermano retiró el pie agresor. Luego soltó un doloroso y trémulo suspiro.

–No hagan caso a su comentario... Estábamos desatentos de lo que pasaba aquí. Mil perdones, señores... señoras... –se atajó Asakura con una sonrisa fina y disimulada, pasando una mano por la espalda de su hermanito, y pellizcándole con fuerza–. Cállate –murmuró cuando empezaron a caminar para ocupar sus puestos en la mesa.

–Asakura, Asuma... –empezó el rey Yurimaru en tono conciliador.

–Oh, por favor, señores –dijo el rey Liet–, no reprendan a sus hijos. Lo más bello que hay son los muchachitos espontáneos y alegres... Nosotros mismos lo hemos sido alguna vez –y se río, con su voz nasal y afrancesada.

–Su majestad Jacques –dijo Haiko Oni con tono dulce–, ya que ha hablado de los niños... ¿Haría el favor de presentar a sus hijos con los nuestros? Asakura y Asuma no han asistido a la presentación de sus príncipes. Ni tampoco de los suyos, rey Pietro –añadió, observando al otro rey extranjero.

–Señora Haiko, por usted repetiríamos hasta el último de los procesos reales –dijo Pietro Vladislav con expresión galante. Yurimaru soltó una risa relajada y se puso de pie. Pietro y Jacques lo imitaron, caminando cada uno hacia un lado diferente de la mesa.

–Mis hijos, los príncipes de Asilimia –Yurimaru se puso detrás de sus muchachos, apoyando una mano en el hombro de cada uno–. Asakura, el mayor, que hoy cumple quince años. Y Asuma, el menor, de diez años.

Asakura y Asuma hicieron una nueva reverencia.

Pietro, que estaba detrás de sus muchachos de pelo rojo, los presentó con voz imperiosa:

–Los príncipes gemelos de Alama: Annika y Pietro segundo.

Los dos jóvenes hicieron una breve reverencia y volvieron a sentarse, sin decir nada.

–Y estos, mis hijos, son los príncipes de Aidin –dijo Jacques, tomando una mano de la niña y otra del muchacho–. Mi hijo mayor, Kisshin, y mi hija menor, Kiara.

Kiara hizo una correcta pero austera reverencia con su vestido, y Kisshin se inclinó con delicada cortesía. Los príncipes aidinos se sentaron mientras su padre volvía a su asiento, y los príncipes de Asilimia fueron invitados a sentarse por el propio Pietro primero.

–Adelante, señores. Tomen asiento. Ya nos hemos saciado de cortesías... Esperemos que pueda decir lo mismo del cocinero del palacio asilimio –y se rió con su voz grave.

–Le aseguro, su majestad, que encontrará deliciosa la comida de Asilimia –le dijo Haiko, mientras sus hijos se sentaban–. Sus altezas Jacques y Sophie la han hallado maravillosa en su última visita.

–No podría haber dicho más –expresó Sophie con tono efusivo–. Disfruté mucho la anterior invitación. Espero que mi regalo de agradecimiento haya gustado por igual a los soberanos.

–De hecho, lo adoré en cuanto lo vi –respondió Haiko, con su tono frágil–. Si no lo ha notado la señora, llevo puesto el chal que me envió. La elección del color ha sido más que perfecta.

–Pienso que te ves encantadora, mi reina –le dijo Yurimaru a su esposa, y luego miró a Sophie–. Muchas gracias, otra vez, señora.

–Haiko, ¿cómo está tu salud? –preguntó Alejandra Vladislav, mientras los sirvientes llenaban los platos.

–Mejorando, si es posible, Alejandra querida.

Haiko y Alejandra habían sido muy amigas de pequeñas, y tenían un trato más cariñoso que cordial.

Alejandra tomó la copa que acababan de servirle, y se puso de pie.

–Si lo encuentran correcto, antes de empezar quisiera brindar por el crecimiento y la prosperidad de nuestros anfitriones, los Reyes Oni, y de su maravilloso país, que nos hacen un honor tan notable y grato el día de hoy con esta invitación.

–Salud –dijo Sophie, poniéndose de pie con la copa en la mano. Su marido hizo lo mismo, al igual que Pietro I y Yurimaru. Haiko levantó la copa desde su asiento, y sonrió a sus comensales.

Luego de unos segundos, volvieron a sus asientos y comenzaron a comer. Luego de saborear algunos bocados, Jacques miró a Yurimaru y le preguntó con voz suave:

–Antes has dicho que tu hijo mayor cumple hoy quince años. ¿No corresponde ya que sea tratado como adulto, según las reglas de tu país?

–Así es, Jacques –contestó el aludido, mirando a Asakura con ojos benévolos–. A partir de hoy, podrá asistir a los consejos reales en la Sala Capitular como miembro del parlamento de la corte asilimia.

–¿Estás feliz con el nombramiento, príncipe Asakura? –preguntó Alejandra Vladislav con tono satisfecho.

–Sí... mucho... –mintió Asakura tímidamente, sintiéndose muy pequeño y endeble en su silla.

–¿Qué edad tienen ya sus hijos, señora Liet? –preguntó Yurimaru a la reina de Aidin.

–Kisshin ha cumplido quince hace dos meses, y Kiara ha cumplido once la semana pasada. Pero en Aidin las reglas reales dicen que un príncipe o una princesa serán considerados mayores el día que cumplen dieciséis años –dijo Sophie con aire serio–. Así que a Kisshin aún le falta un año.

–Ya veo. ¿Y los suyos, señora Vladislav?

–Catorce, cumplidos hace seis meses. Y para la suerte de mis pequeños, la mayoría de edad es a los dieciocho, así que podré mimar a mis príncipes por unos años más –respondió Alejandra con tono complacido.

Luego de la comida, en la que los príncipes no hablaron nada mientras los reyes comentaban por arriba temas comunes, los mayores se dirigieron hacia el salón de visitas del palacio asilimio, dejando a los príncipes que se entretuvieran entre ellos.

Se hallaban entonces los jóvenes en las afueras del palacio... Kiara Liet estaba sentada en un banco de piedra, sola en medio de un camino floreado, mientras su hermano hacía sociales con Asakura Oni y Annika Vladislav se entretenía charlando con Asuma. Pietro II recorrió el camino de flores y se detuvo frente a Kiara.

–¿Puedo sentarme a su lado, madame? –preguntó el joven con tono simpático.

–Puede, príncipe Pietro –respondió la niña, con aire cortés pero frío.

–¿Por qué se halla aquí sola, princesa? –fue la siguiente pregunta de Pietro, apoyando las manos en el banco y estirando las piernas.

–Porque las charlas insustanciales no me entretienen. Nada lo hace.

Pietro se quedó mirando a la niña con aire de duda.

–¿Y en qué gozaría entretenerse su majestad?

–No lo sé. No hay muchas cosas para hacer a mi edad. Además, mi madre y mis tutoras no me permiten hacer casi nada.

–Podría jugar o entretenerse con el príncipe Asuma. Tiene casi la misma edad que usted.

–¿Me lo dice en serio? –preguntó Kiara, con aire cínico–. Al príncipe Asuma sólo le interesa andar en patineta y leer manga, según lo que acabo de escuchar que decía a su hermana la princesa Annika. Yo tengo otros intereses, y me temo que un acercamiento puede ser en vano. No nos entenderíamos.

–Bueno, ya que lo menciona, Annika suele ser bastante inmadura en algunas ocasiones –reconoció Pietro, arreglándose los lentes–. Pero es mi hermana, y ya he debido aceptarla como es.

–Yo no estoy diciendo que ellos deban ser diferentes. Sólo le digo que es muy posible que no me entienda del todo con ellos. Con la princesa quizás sí... al ser mujeres, podríamos tener algunas cosas en común. Pero con el príncipe, creo que no.

Pietro se quedó algo asombrado de la claridad de pensamientos de una niña tan pequeña. No dijo nada más, dedicándose a sentir la brisa en el pelo, muy tranquilo como todo aquel paraje.

De pie junto a un árbol frutal, Asakura y Kisshin estaban apoyados contra el tronco, hablando en voz baja.

–Qué mal lo de tu nombramiento –le decía Kisshin–. A juzgar por tu expresión, no te ha gustado nada. ¿Por qué mentiste en la mesa?

–Porque se supone que debo hacerlo, que debo estar allí con todos esos ancianos avinagrados. Y me da mucho miedo pensar en eso –confesó Asakura, sintiéndose muy débil.

–A mí no me inquietan esas cosas –soltó al fin el príncipe aidino, apoyando los brazos detrás de la cabeza con cara de despreocupado–. A fin de cuentas, nuestros futuros están garantizados, y no debemos hacer mucho.

–Eso lo dices porque a ti te falta un año para el nombramiento –le replicó Asakura, algo molesto–. Además, tú no eres como yo.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó Kisshin, con tono curioso.

–A que somos diferentes. Tú eres más decidido que yo.

–¿Yo, decidido? –y Kisshin soltó una carcajada–. Yo no soy decidido. Sólo conozco mi futuro porque ya lo veo en mi padre. Y si voy a ser rey de Aidin, como sé que algún día lo seré, estoy tranquilo, porque no es tan complicado.

–¿Y cómo sabes que va a ser fácil? Yo le tengo mucho miedo a lo incierto. Y ser rey no es cosa de broma.

Más allá, sentados en la hierba, Asuma y Annika charlaban a sus anchas sobre personajes de anime, deportistas extremos, marcas de bicicletas, rollers y tablas de skate, películas de acción... y de lo molestos que eran los tutores.

... Adentro, en el salón de visitas, el ambiente no era tan relajado. Los reyes habían abandonado la etiqueta para hablar más seriamente, aunque sin dejar sus modales y cortesías. De pie junto a la chimenea, Yurimaru Oni tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y una expresión grave en su rostro sereno. Sentadas las tres en un amplio sillón con almohadones bordados en hilos de oro, las reinas de Aidin y Alama custodiaban a la reina de Asilimia, que se hallaba sentada en medio. De pie también, pero junto a la ventana, Jacques Liet observaba el jardín exterior, en el cual podía divisar las siluetas de sus propios hijos junto a los demás príncipes; y sentado en una butaca cercana al fuego, Pietro Vladislav bebía lentamente su vaso de whiskey.

–Jacques, Pietro, creo que deberíamos considerar los atentados de ayer como más que una simple casualidad.

–Estaba por decirte lo mismo, Yurimaru –le dijo Jacques, dándose vuelta hacia él–. Sophie y yo hemos hablado mucho sobre el tema, y creo que sería un buen momento para conversar con los ingenieros.

–He planteado al rey la situación en que nos hallamos –dijo Sophie, muy seria y rígida, poniéndose de pie–. Al fin el momento ha llegado. El doctor Nagano nos ha advertido desde el principio acerca de este peligro, y finalmente parece materializarse.

–La señora tiene amplia razón –asintió Pietro, desde su asiento junto a la chimenea–. Puedo decir lo mismo de la doctora Takayama, y tú podrás decir lo mismo del doctor Seki, Yurimaru.

–Sí. El problema es que... –Yurimaru pareció pensarse mucho lo que iba a decir–. El problema es que nuestros ingenieros se las han arreglado tan bien para esconderse, que ni siquiera nosotros podemos encontrarlos ahora.

–Pero sabemos cómo contactarlos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Alejandra, que era quien menos se involucraba en los temas políticos del palacio y no sabía demasiado del tema.

–Deberíamos poder –respondió Jacques, pensativo–. Pero Alejandra, ¿es que tú no te informas acerca de lo que ocurre en tu palacio?

–Yo siempre dejo que Pietro se encargue de esos temas –dijo Alejandra con cierto aire petulante–. Es deber del hombre.

–No, no lo es, Alejandra –le replicó Sophie–. Tanto Jacques como yo misma nos ocupamos del palacio y del estado, y hasta Haiko muchas veces interviene en las decisiones, ¿no es verdad? –preguntó a la mujer tranquila.

–Sólo participo en las charlas previas, aconsejando a Yurimaru –dijo Haiko con aire de no querer ponerse de un lado ni del otro–. Las decisiones se toman en el consejo de la Sala Capitular, donde la reina no tiene acceso.

–Muy mal hecho, Yurimaru –dijo Sophie al rey asilimio–. Haiko es tan soberana como tú de este país, y tiene derecho a hacer valer su opinión.

–Lo tiene, por supuesto que lo tiene –le dijo Yurimaru, acercándose a ella–. Pero Haiko es una mujer débil. No puedo obligarla a tensarse o a preocuparse. Además, las reglas son las reglas... las fijamos al llegar, y no podemos cambiarlas sólo porque no nos gustan. Haiko estuvo de acuerdo con ellas en un principio, y nunca se ha quejado.

–Yo creo que deberías cambiar algunos aspectos machistas de tu soberanía –insistió Sophie–. Y para ti va lo mismo, Alejandra. Deberías tener un poco más de amor propio.

–¡Pero si no es machismo, Sophie...! –exclamó Pietro–. Alejandra confía en mi criterio, y a mí no me molestaría que se interesara por los temas del palacio, pero como no lo hace, tampoco me perjudica...

–Si yo tengo alguna queja, se la paso inmediatamente –se defendió Alejandra, cerrando los ojos.

–Claro, para que te mande a hacer un guardarropas más grande –le espetó Sophie, con aire duro.

–Ya, Sophie. Nos hemos ido por las ramas –le dijo Jacques–. Sabes que tienes poder de decisión, pero eso es en Aidin. Estamos en Asilimia, y aquí las reglas y tradiciones son diferentes. Hoy somos invitados a un consejo donde todos tenemos opinión por igual, ¿no es así, Yurimaru?

–Así es. Sophie, yo tomo tu criterio en cuenta igual que el de los demás, así que aquí y ahora siéntete libre para expresarlo. Lo que pase en mi palacio cuando tú no estés, es otro asunto muy diferente.

–Muy bien. ¿Qué haremos con nuestros dichosos ingenieros, entonces? –preguntó la reina de Aidin, algo menos tensa.

–Ya he mandado a que traten de localizarlos y que se les pida que vengan lo más pronto posible. ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden ustedes permanecer fuera de sus países? –inquirió el rey asilimio.

–Todo el que sea necesario. Este asunto es de suma importancia para todos –dijo Pietro I–. Además, los gemelos necesitan cambiar un poco de aire. Pietro no saca la nariz de los libros, y Annika está cada día más rebelde.

–Creo que estar unos días en otro lugar será beneficioso para mis hijos también. Kisshin y Kiara no suelen salir mucho del palacio si no es para ir al colegio, y me gustaría que tuvieran contacto con tus hijos, Yurimaru –dijo Jacques, recordando que él, Pietro I y Yurimaru habían sido muy buenos amigos en la secundaria, y deseaban que su amistad pasara también a sus hijos varones–. Además, nos dará tiempo para pensar qué hacer con este asunto mientras llegan los ingenieros.


	5. Los talleres escondidos

Misión 005. Los talleres escondidos

Horas antes, el día de la reunión en el palacio...

Aeropuerto de Aizu, Asilimia. 4 AM

Cuando el avión comercial carreteó en la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de Aizu, Mimi sintió la sacudida del vehículo, y abrió los ojos.

–(Rayos –pensó–. Me he dormido otra vez.)

–Mimi, Mimi –la llamaba Kual–. Ya hemos llegado.

–Sí, ya sé –murmuró ella, incorporándose. En el pasillo, la gente ya se había puesto de pie. Seki y Duo se desperezaban, de pie junto a sus asientos.

Lentamente la gente fue descendiendo del avión, caminando por el pasadizo que se anexaba a la puerta del avión... Cuando llegaron al final del trayecto, una aeromoza saludaba cordialmente a los pasajeros, y cuando Mimi vislumbró los hielos desde los ventanales del aeropuerto en la oscuridad antes del amanecer, bostezó pesadamente.

–Por fin estamos en Aizu –oyó que decía Kual.

–¡Al fin veremos los Gundam! –exclamó Duo, feliz.

–¡CÁLLATE, muchacho tonto! –le dijo Seki, dándole un cachetazo en la cabeza.

–Perdón... se me escapó.

Mimi meneó la cabeza, suspirando con desgano.

Una vez listos todos los trámites, los cuatro salieron a la calle, al exterior del aeropuerto, sintiendo como el viento frío les golpeaba las caras... Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y todo estaba oscurecido.

–La temperatura está muy baja aquí, muchachos. Abríguense –les dijo Seki, enroscándose una bufanda al cuello y cerrándose una campera bastante gruesa. Mimi se puso una chaqueta de jean cuyo forro interior era de piel de oveja, abotonándola hasta el cuello, y sacando un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta se lo ató en el cuello. Kual imitó al doctor, con una campera también bastante grande, y Duo se cerró la chaqueta de cuero hasta arriba.

Seki comenzó a caminar con intención de cruzar la amplia autopista que bordeaba la zona aeroportuaria... Los tres chicos lo siguieron lentamente, sintiendo los aguijonazos de frío en todas las partes del cuerpo. Mimi incluso sentía cómo las agujas heladas le traspasaban las botas y le empezaban a congelar los pies.

–¿Dónde está el taller, doctor? –preguntó Kual, adelantándose hasta estar a la par del ingeniero.

–Mn, me temo que deberemos llegar en avión o en algún vehículo hasta allí, Kual... Estamos en la capital de Aizu, y la base está escondida a bastantes kilómetros de aquí, en la parte central del territorio... Sería imposible llegar a pie, eso lo tengo asumido.

–¿No hay nadie que nos pueda ayudar? –volvió a preguntar el muchacho, mientras miraba de reojo a los otros dos; quienes, varios metros más atrás, peleaban porque Duo le tiraba del pelo a Mimi.

–Lamentablemente no... Aquí no tengo más amigos que los del propio taller. Y no podemos arriesgarnos a pedir la ayuda de nadie –respondió Seki, algo contrariado.

Kual continuó en silencio, junto al doctor, pensando velozmente... algo tenía que ocurrírsele.

Bade militar abandonada en la Selva de Sikio, Alama. 12 PM

Tras unas horas de descanso, ante el abrasador calor del sol y la humedad sudorosa de la Selva, los pilotos de Alama estuvieron en condiciones de discutir con la doctora Takayama los siguientes movimientos.

–Bob está allá afuera, descansando –respondió Takayama ante la pregunta de Nani por el teniente–. Él nos va a llevar de vuelta a las montañas, pero necesita estar con toda la lucidez posible.

–Y una vez allí, ¿qué pasará con los soldados del otro destacamento? –preguntó Sifuri, cruzada de brazos, de pie junto a la pared.

–Ya se me ha ocurrido una solución... deberemos llegar por otra parte al taller, pero no nos descubrirán. Eso ténganlo por seguro.

Ya se hacían las doce del mediodía, y Bob estaba sumido en una siesta tranquila dentro del helicóptero, cuando Azmania se acercó y le tironeó de la manga.

–Mnnnñah... ¿qué ocurre, señorita...?

–Teniente, es hora de rezar... –le recordó la chica, ofreciéndole un tapete ricamente labrado.

–Casi se me olvida... muchas gracias, señorita –le sonrió el hombre.

Azmania tendió el tapete en el suelo junto al helicóptero, en dirección al sol. En Maamo Mai no estaba La Meca, pero podían imaginar dónde estaría... Azmania y Bob se arrodillaron y se curvaron hasta tocar el suelo con las frentes, rezando en silencio, implorándole a Alah que todo saliese bien en aquel tiempo de indecisión y duda.

Al verlos desde lejos, arrodillados juntos y entregados al sagrado deber de su religión, Nani deseó mucho tener también algo en qué creer... porque en momentos como aquel se sentía algo vacío y sin motivos para continuar. Pero aquella debilidad le duró unos instantes... Sacudiendo la cabeza, como quién se quita algo del pelo, el muchacho se alejó de la puerta, refugiándose en la húmeda oscuridad del interior de la base, en la que el calor no era tan calcinante.

Sifuri, que estaba sentada en un banco largo de madera en aquel pasillo que daba al exterior, observó a Nani con la vista imparcial y sin expresión de siempre.

Cuando Bob y Azmania parecían haber acabado con sus deberes, y la chica, de pie, sacudía el tapete, Takayama salió al exterior cargada con todo su equipaje.

–¿Listos, tropa? En cuestión de segundos nos movilizaremos. Bob, asegúrate de que tienes la cantidad de combustible necesaria. Si algo sale mal, y Dios no lo quiera, no tendremos oportunidad de recargar.

–Cantidad revisada, doctora. Me alcanzará incluso para regresar a la base de Sikio.

–Muy bien. Nani, Sifuri, Azmania. ¿Tienen todas sus cosas? Procuren no olvidar nada –mandó, mientras Bob tomaba sus valijas y las iba subiendo al helicóptero.

–Todo revisado –dijo Nani, caminando hacia el helicóptero. Las otras dos lo siguieron rápidamente. Nani ayudó a las chicas a subir al vehículo y luego él se trepó de un salto. Bob Geldoff arrancó el helicóptero rápidamente y se elevó en el aire, hacia el norte.

Tramo final del Río de Ninakujenda, en la zona noreste extrema de Tisini, Aidin. 10 PM

Habían transcurrido muchas horas desde que habían llegado a la unión de los dos ríos; probablemente unas diecinueve horas. El doctor Nagano se había ido, dejándolos solos con la teniente Hachette, como a las diez de la mañana; en ese momento, hacían siete horas desde que habían arribado a la intersección de los afluentes. El punto importante era que el doctor había desaparecido y aún para esas horas de la noche no regresaba.

–Teniente Hachette, ¿le dijo el doctor Nagano a usted qué es lo que iba a hacer?

–No, oficial –respondió Martina, ya con ganas de quitarse el uniforme militar. Había hecho lo propio con los guantes, pero ya empezaba a sentirse asfixiada en aquel lugar–. De todas formas, les dijo que esperaran, y será mejor que hagan eso. Por más que la espera sea insoportable...

Sung se hallaba sentado sobre una raíz sobresaliente de un árbol, balanceándose de atrás hacia delante, sacudiendo las piernas o jugando con su larga trenza... Matiti estaba acostada en el pasto, mirando el cielo a través de sus gafas verdes y contando estrellas lentamente... y Kumi, de pie junto al Range Rover, se apoyaba contra el capo, que ya estaba frío, sintiéndose algo perturbado.

–¿Qué pasa, Kumi? –preguntó Matiti, desde su cama en el pasto.

–Nada. ¿Por qué? –preguntó a su vez el pelirrojo, con los brazos apoyados sobre el cofre y la cabeza en las manos.

–Pensé que estabas algo nervioso, y nunca te había sentido así.

–No estoy nervioso, pero sí un poco turbado. Nada del otro mundo –respondió sencillamente Kumi.

–Nunca has estado turbado... al menos yo nunca te he visto así –añadió Sung, agitando las piernas menudas.

–Porque nunca habíamos estado en esta situación –contestó Kumi, sin moverse–. Hasta ahora todo habían sido simulaciones, órdenes sin importancia, entrenamientos y pruebas. Nada había sido real.

–En eso tienes razón... –murmuró Sung, dejándose caer hacia atrás, quedando doblado sobre la rama.

Un rato más pasó, y sintieron que alguien se acercaba.

Martina, de pie junto al vehículo, sacó lentamente su arma e indicó con un gesto de su mano libre a los pilotos que se acercaran a ella. En la oscuridad total, la Luna alumbraba con su luz plateada y dejaba ver pocas cosas entre las sombras de las ramas. Kumi, Sung y Matiti se colocaron detrás de la teniente, mientras los pasos se hacían más audibles.

Martina Hachette tragó muy duro. Ya había sido difícil cruzar el Río de Ninakujenda sin ser descubiertos por la milicia fronteriza, y temía que alguien los hubiese visto u oído.

Los pasos llegaron a pocos metros de ellos, Martina levantó el arma... y una voz conocida habló:

–Baja esa arma, Martina, hasta aquí la puedo ver...

Martina respiró hondo, y bajó el brazo.

–¡Doctor! No sea usted tan necio. ¡Casi logra que le dispare!

–Tranquila, querida. Ya regresé.

–¿Qué estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Sabe la hora que es? –le reclamó Matiti.

–Sí, son las 10 de la noche. Lo sé, querida, perdóname, no he podido venir antes. He tenido un problema con la milicia.

–¿Qué ocurrió, doctor? –preguntó Kumi.

–Casi me atrapan... he tenido que pasar tres horas escondido en una covacha de animal. Casi muero del asco... no sé cómo conseguí salir limpio de ahí.

–¿Pero qué pasó? –volvió a preguntar Kumi.

–Estaba regresando, tomé un camino desconocido y casi me topo con unos soldados que estaban de guardia en uno de los puntos de las montañas. Me arrastré muy cerca de ellos, y cuando conseguí pasar a uno se le ocurrió que había oído algo... por suerte rodé en esa cueva, y allí me quedé, porque llegaron como seis soldados más procedentes de otro punto fronterizo... en eso perdí como tres horas, hasta que los desgraciados volvieron a su lugar y pude salir de allí.

–Bien, entonces, ¿qué es lo que haremos ahora, doctor? –preguntó Martina, sacando las llaves del Range Rover del bolsillo.

–Me temo que ya no podemos darnos el lujo de viajar en camioneta. Los soldados están más alertas que nunca debido al atentado de ayer, y cualquier cosa sospechosa los alarmaría. Además, no voy a permitir que te perjudique. Ya has hecho mucho por nosotros. Vuelve a tu puesto en la Base de Ninakujenda, Martina. Muchísimas gracias por tu inestimable ayuda.

–¿Está seguro, doctor? Yo no tengo ningún problema en acompañarlos. Mi presencia sería un justificativo para la presencia de civiles en el área...

–No, Martina. Por favor, regresa a tu puesto. Estoy en deuda contigo –insistió Nagano, algo turbado–. De ahora en más, es cosa de los chicos y yo.

–De acuerdo, doctor. Pero usted sabe que puede contar conmigo ante cualquier necesidad.

Montañas de Salama, en la zona norte de las playas del Mar de Moksa, Alama. 2 PM

El teniente había sobrevolado las cumbres montañosas con una habilidad excepcional, y ahora se hallaba dirigiendo el helicóptero sobre la zona trasera de las Montañas, sobre las frías y desoladas playas del norte.

–¿Cuál es el siguiente punto en la agenda, doctora? –preguntó a Takayama, jocoso.

–Éstas son las coordenadas donde debes dejarnos. Sería muy peligroso si llegáramos al taller en helicóptero... por lo tanto, aquí nos dejarás y seguiremos a pie.

–¿A pie, por las montañas? –preguntó Nani, algo turbado–. ¿Está segura de esto, doctora?

–Lo he revisado más de diez veces. No puede haber un error. Si cruzamos toda la Selva de Sikio a pie, ¿crees que no podríamos con unos simples guijarros? –y la mujer se rió con expresión de soberbia.

Una hora después, tras virar rápidamente en un escarpado pico, el teniente Geldoff disminuyó la velocidad del helicóptero y descendió hasta estar a unos dos metros del suelo. Nani abrió la portezuela del vehículo y echó al suelo rocoso sus bolsas y las maletas de Takayama sin ningún cuidado. La mujer sintió ganas de estrangularlo, pero pronto se hallaba ella misma intentando descender.

Bob le dedicó una mirada amistosa mientras mantenía el helicóptero estable, y dijo a la mujer con su voz más amigable:

–Recuerde que ante cualquier necesidad, estaré allí para ayudarla.

–Muchas gracias, Bob. Ya has hecho demasiado.

Tras una última mirada, Takayama dio un saltito y aterrizó en las manos de Nani, que la sostenía por los brazos.

–¡Adiós, teniente Geldoff! –exclamó Azmania, saludando con la mano al helicóptero que se alejaba–. ¡Que Alah ilumine su camino! –gritó, saltando y agitando los brazos.

–Cálmate, niña, que Bob tampoco se va en misión santa –le dijo Takayama, recogiendo dos de sus maletas–. Tropa, ¿listos para descender?

–En realidad, no, pero no tenemos otra opción –murmuró Nani, tomando su bolsa y una de las maletas de Takayama, mientras Sifuri hacía lo mismo y Azmania se colgaba la suya al hombro, lista para empezar a saltar entre las piedras.

Por una hora y media más, parecía que el plan de Takayama había dado resultado. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, el sol no pegaba tan fuerte y el descenso entre las rocas no era tan difícil como se habían imaginado. No había ni un enemigo ni un fisgón a la vista, y mientras se habían detenido a descansar unos minutos, la mujer corroboraba la posición en un mapa.

–Si mis cálculos son los correctos, tenemos al menos media hora más de marcha en descenso para llegar al taller.

–Quién la manda a construirse un taller en un lugar tan inaccesible, lala... –se quejó Azmania, estirándose porque le dolía la espalda.

–Si no fuera por esto, querida mía, ustedes estarían muertos de verdad y no me interesaría. Cuando tengas frente a ti un Gundam, veremos si sigues siendo tan negativa –le respondió Takayama con tono imperativo.

–Yo sólo decía –murmuró la chica, algo molesta.

–¡Pues no te quejes! Si hubiera una manera más cómoda de llegar, ¿crees que no la habría considerado? –preguntó la doctora, abanicándose con las manos.

–Jmjm, sin duda, si hubiera servicio de limusina a las Montañas, cuenten con el pedido de la doctora... –se rió Nani, con tono burlón.

–¡Aaaah, muy gracioso el muchacho! –le hizo burla Takayama–. Cuando veas el Gundam que te toca en repartición, no te vas a reír mucho.

Takayama y sus pilotos caminaron y descendieron por casi veinticinco minutos más... cuando Sifuri se detuvo, de pronto, muy atrás de los demás.

–Doctora –llamó, con voz hueca.

–¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Por qué te retrasas? –preguntó la mujer, mirándola por encima del hombro.

–Creo que se ha pasado. Me parece que aquí es la entrada del taller.

–Qué novedad, la doctora anda distraída –se burló Nani otra vez.

–¡Cállate! O te haré tragar una piedra –farfulló Takayama, enojada–. ¿Qué dices, Sifuri? Si yo estoy controlando el mapa... –al mirar el mapa, la mujer se tragó sus palabras–. Tienes... Tienes razón, querida. Me pasé.

Recorriendo la distancia que la separaba de Sifuri, la doctora Takayama observó con sus propios ojos una entrada metálica, empotrada en la piedra, pero muy bien disimulada.

–Eres un genio, Sifuri –musitó, mirando la puerta con ojos brillantes. Dio unos pasos hacia ella, observando todos los detalles.

–Dígame por favor que sabe abrirla –dijo Nani desde atrás, con un gesto sarcáscito.

–Nani Une, si sigues con ese humor tan molesto tuyo, te juro que te empujo desde aquí hacia esos picos afilados de allá abajo –amenazó la doctora, sin voltearse.

La mujer se inclinó sobre el panel de botones, tratando de recordar la contraseña de entrada al taller. Hacía al menos un año que no visitaba aquella dependencia... y con tanta agitación de los últimos dos días, comenzaba a temer que no recordaría la clave.

–¡Piensa, Minami, piensa! –dijo a sí misma.

–¿Tiene problemas, doctora? –preguntó Sifuri.

Takayama se dio vuelta hacia ella.

–Tú me puedes ayudar –y la señaló–. Rápido. Entra en esta cabeza –señalando ahora su propia frente–, y encuentra la clave. Me temo que mis recuerdos están bloqueados y en un desorden total...

Sifuri dio unos pasos hacia ella, puso sus manos en la cabeza de la mujer, en la zona de las sienes, y cerró los ojos. Takayama se quedó muy quieta, cerrando los ojos también, dejando a la chica ahondar en su mente... Sifuri sintió un súbito frío en las manos que le pasó por los brazos y le recorrió la columna en una fracción de segundo... veía una mano, una mano blanca y pequeña empuñando un arma, apuntándole a una anciana que parecía a medias canosa y rubia... la mano disparaba una vez, luego otra vez, luego otra vez... y la visión se esfumaba...

La chica del pelo verde percibió mucho miedo, mucho miedo y dolor en el interior de su mentora... no obstante, siguió hurgando, siguió mirando, evitando cosas que le parecían demasiado personales como para revisar allí. De repente dio con un una escena que le resultaba conocida... las manos de Takayama sobre el panel de la puerta escondida, que tecleaban un código. Sifuri trató de retener aquel recuerdo en su propia cabeza, repitiendo la secuencia una y otra vez, hasta que se sintió capaz de reproducirla por sí misma.

Cuando las manos de la chica soltaron la cabeza de Takayama, ésta sintió un calor abrasador en sus sienes, como si los dedos de Sifuri hubiesen recalentado su piel.

–Lo tengo, doctora –musitó Sifuri, con algunas gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro.

–Muy bien. Abre la puerta.

Sifuri se acercó al panel, estiró la mano y tecleó lentamente la secuencia.

–(Ha puesto nuestros días de cumpleaños para la clave...) –pensó la chica, sintiendo un extraño calor en su interior, como si el afecto de Takayama se hubiese colado también a través de sus dedos.

Con un pitido, la puerta permitió el código, y con un chasquido, dejando caer algunas piedritas, se abrió.

Nacimiento del Río de Tisini en la zona oeste de las Montañas Meridionales, Aidin. 12 AM

Llevaban dos horas bordeando el Río de Tisini, y al fin habían llegado al nacimiento del cauce. Nagano resopló, secándose el sudor de la frente.

–En teoría usted hizo este mismo trayecto en esta cantidad de horas, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kumi al hombre, mientras se arremangaba la camiseta.

–Sí. Dos horas entre el punto donde los dejé y esta zona. Estuve demasiado tiempo en el taller, viendo que todo estuviera listo antes de que ustedes llegaran... no quiero estropear la sorpresa –y Nagano sonrió con ojos vivaces.

–Ya me está despertando la curiosidad, doctor –se rió Matiti–. Sé que hemos visto los modelos de los Gundam en su computadora, pero sólo eran planos... ¿cómo se verán realmente, quiero decir... en persona?

–Te aseguro, Mati, que te vas a quedar sin aliento –le dijo Nagano, mientras caminaban un largo trecho más hasta un tupido grupo de árboles que crecían sobre una gran pared rocosa.

–Doctor –murmuró Sung, alcanzando al hombre y tironeándole de la manga–, creo que alguien viene por allá –y señaló al oeste, en dirección al grupo de árboles.

Nagano comenzó a retroceder lentamente, oyendo voces y pisadas también. Con un rápido movimiento, ordenó a los chicos que hicieran lo mismo. Kumi y Matiti retrocedieron hasta donde estaba su mentor, y los cuatro buscaron refugio en la oscuridad de unos matorrales. Tendidos en el suelo, de espaldas al cielo, los chicos y el ingeniero esperaron.

Tres figuras vestidas con uniformes militares aparecieron en la noche y se dirigieron hasta un pequeño claro, a unos cuantos metros del santo grupo de árboles del doctor Nagano. Eran de la policía fronteriza, pero... ¿qué hacían por aquella zona? El Río de Tisini no quedaba tan cerca de la frontera con Ninakujenda.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –masculló Nagano, a nadie en particular.

–Creo que se escaparon para fumar –le dijo Sung, que ya percibía el olor a cigarrillo.

Estaba en lo cierto... los soldados charlaban tranquilos, en medio de la oscuridad, fumando a sus anchas y paseándose por el claro.

–¿Cuántos cigarrillos más cree que se fumarán? –preguntó Matiti, que ya empezaba a temerse que la conversación de los uniformados se ponía amena e interesante.

–No sé, pero que estarán acá un buen rato, eso dalo por hecho... –dijo Nagano, antes de aplastar la cara en el pasto.

–Nada nos podía salir mejor hoy, ¿eh, doctor? –murmuró Sung con voz sarcástica.

–Me temo que deberé usar de nuevo a mi "comodín"... –suspiró Nagano, sacando el celular.

Envío un mensaje, deseando que su carta mágica no estuviese demasiado lejos ya.

Dos horas transcurrieron, largas e insoportables, y los soldados no parecían dispuestos a irse a cumplir con sus deberes, porque seguían hablando y fumando como si no tuvieran absolutamente nada que hacer.

–Doctor, creo que podremos bordear el lado posterior del saliente, he estado pensando en las posibilidades y tenemos algunas chances de completar el recorrido en unos cuarenta minutos –dijo Kumi al ingeniero–. Pero debemos levantarnos de inmediato.

–Y por lo visto, estos desertores no piensan irse muy pronto –añadió Sung, mirándolos por entre las hojas del arbusto.

–Pero aunque lleguemos a la entrada, si ellos siguen allí, nos verán –murmuró Matiti, preocupada.

–Creo que sé cómo hacer. Arriba, pilotos. Vamos a llegar al taller a cualquier costo.

Nagano se levantó lentamente y se dirigió, casi a gatas, hasta una saliente escarpada, comenzando a trepar lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Los soldados estaban de espaldas a ellos y no parecían muy atentos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando estaban a punto de bajar por el lado contrario, casi cuarenta y cinco minutos después de escalar y subir y bajar, oyeron un rugido... Matiti miró hacia el este, y sus ojos se llenaron de brillo.

–¡Doctor, es la teniente Hachette! –dijo, lo más bajo que pudo, al oído del hombre.

–Justo a tiempo –murmuró Nagano, sonriéndose.

El poderoso Range Rover de la teniente Hachette apareció entre la arboleda y trepó casi mordiendo aquella zona elevada... Los soldados, absortos, lograron ponerse de pie cuando una iracunda Martina Hachette se bajó del humeante y ruidoso monstruo.

–¡Soldados! –gritó, caminando hacia ellos–. Teniente Martina Hachette, de la base militar número diez de Ninakujenda. ¡Identificación y motivo para estar aquí!

Los uniformados se identificaron, y uno de ellos dijo a Martina:

–Nos hallábamos descansando, no teníamos nada que hacer y se nos dieron algunas horas libres.

–¿No saben ustedes que esta área está prohibida? Por orden de su majestad Jacques Liet, este territorio debe permanecer en absoluto secreto.

–Disculpe, teniente, no fuimos informados... –dijo otro.

–Policía fronteriza, dice en su bolsillo –masculló Martina, iluminando con la linterna el bolsillo de la chaqueta de uno de ellos–. ¿Qué hacen tan lejos de la frontera? –inquirió en un grito, imperiosa y decidida–. A la camioneta, los tres. Los llevaré de vuelta a su puesto. ¡Y den gracias que no informo acerca de esta insubordinación!

–Disculpe la impertinencia, señorita, ¿pero qué hace usted tan lejos de su base? La base número diez de Ninakujenda se encuentra muy al este, casi a ocho horas de viaje de aquí.

–¡¿No me ha oído lo que le dije? Esta zona es secreta. Si yo sé de ella, es porque estoy involucrada. Ahora, a la camioneta. ¡Rápido! ¡O los arruino como a un paquete japonés!

Los soldados entraron de mala gana, dos atrás y uno en el asiento del copiloto del Range Rover, y Martina, antes de subirse, con medio cuerpo dentro del vehículo, se iluminó la cara con la linterna e hizo un guiño en dirección al lugar donde Nagano estaba escondido... entrando a la camioneta, cerró la puerta con fuerza, arrancó de manera violenta y, dando tumbos, se alejó con dirección a la frontera.

–Esa Martina es una bendición –dijo Nagano, saliendo al claro.

–No podría haber llegado en momento más oportuno –dijo Matiti, bajando de un salto de una roca alta.

–¿Qué hora es, Kumi? –pidió el doctor.

–Las tres de la mañana.

–Demonios. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo valioso –se concentró en iluminar el panel de seguridad con la luz de su celular–. Pero no importa... ya están aquí.

Tecleando rápidamente el código, se oyó un pitido y un chasquido... y removiendo un poco de polvo a la luz de la Luna, la puerta metálica se abrió.

Ruta Comercial Principal, Aizu, Asilimia. 6 AM

Aizu era un territorio de nieves, de hielos eternos... Las temperaturas eran de las más bajas en Maamo Mai, y Mimi y Duo empezaban a sufrir los efectos de no tener un abrigo apropiado. Seki no podía quitarse su campera, puesto que se helaría allí mismo (era flaco como un fideo), así que Kual se sacó la suya y los obligó a meterse juntos en ella, ya que eran más pequeños y podían compartir un poco el calor.

En la parte de atrás de una camioneta que recorría rápidamente una ruta abierta por la gobernación de Aizu para el transporte de suministros militares y civiles, los cuatro se hallaban tratando de aferrarse a los barrotes helados del vehículo sin perder un pedazo de piel en el intento... Duo y Mimi, que iban casi abrazados, tiritaban y se sacudían sin control, mientras Kual hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener su piel de un color normal y Seki trataba en vano de hablar por su celular.

–¿No hay recepción, doc'? –preguntó Duo, tiritando, sintiendo que su trasero se volvía de piedra por lo duras y congeladas que tenía las piernas.

–No al menos hasta que lleguemos a algún lugar donde haya una antena o un receptor de señal... –Seki guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo–. ¿Van bien ustedes dos?

–Descuide, doctor –murmuró Mimi, con los dientes castañeteando. Su piel ya pasaba de pálida a amoratada, y Seki comenzó a temer que se fuera a poner enferma.

–Cuando lleguemos al taller pediré que les den a los tres una buena comida caliente y un suministro de medicinas. No puedo permitir que se apesten con este frío condenado.

–Ha sido mi culpa –dijo Kual, frotándose las manos azuladas–. No preví esto, y no les indiqué que tomaran más abrigo.

–No sabías, Kual. No te castigues a ti mismo. No podían saber de ninguna manera que deberían venir hasta este lugar... Ni siquiera sabían de la existencia de los Gundam.

–¿Van bien allá atrás? –oyeron que preguntaba el conductor, un hombre viejo que iba con su perro siberiano en el asiento del acompañante.

–¡Sí, muchas gracias, señor! –exclamó Seki, saludándolo a través del cristal escarchado.

En la caja de la camioneta, acomodados entre unas cajas tapadas con lonas y varios paquetes envueltos en telas, los cuatro seguían temblando y poniéndose azulados. Duo se echaba aliento en las manos, pero no conseguía sentirlas más calientes.

–Kata wo butsuke surechigau, ni–do to aenai ore–tachi... Jibun katte na yarikata de ashita wo sagasou... Itsu ka aeru sa omae ga sagashite iru yume ni... Kaze ni sakaratte toozakaru sono senaka ni GOOD LUCK & GOOD BYE... EVERYBODY, NICE, EVERYBODY, NICE... Deai to wakare dake kurikaesu EVERYBODY, CHANCE, EVERYBODY, CHANCE... Kotae wo mitsukeru made... CARRY ON... –cantaba, con un hilo de voz.

–Deja ya esa tonta canción –le dijo Mimi, codeándolo.

–Moriré pronto, déjame disfrutar de mi último aliento –murmuró el chico, tiritando.

–Cállate, niño. No te va a pasar nada –le dijo Seki. Observando los carteles a los costados de la ruta, golpeó el cristal–. ¡Oiga! ¡Señor! ¡Deténgase!

El viejo frenó rápidamente y se dio vuelta hacia ellos. Seki se bajó de la caja y se dirigió a la ventanilla del conductor, mientras los chicos descendían del vehículo.

–Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

–¿Pero se van a parar aquí en medio de la nada? –preguntó el hombre, observando los alrededores. Kilómetros y kilómetros de pura y blanca nieve.

–Pregunto lo mismo –murmuró Mimi, abrazándose a sí misma.

–Vendrán a recogernos aquí, descuide. Era el trato que hicimos con nuestro transportista –sonrió Seki.

–Bueno, mucha suerte entonces. Ah, y fíjese de abrigar a esos niños luego, o se le van a congelar –se rió el viejo, arrancando.

–Como que ese hombre tiene razón, ¿no cree, doc'? –preguntó la chica, enfatizando, como siempre, el "doc" de forma burlona.

–Mimi, no añadas más piedras en mis zapatos –le dijo Seki, apretándole las moradas mejillas con sus dedos largos–. Vamos, niños. A caminar.

–¿Caminar? ¡¿Está loco? –gritó Duo–. ¡¿Caminar adónde? ¡ESTAMOS EN EL MEDIO DE LA NADA!

–Cierra la boca, Duo, y no hagas escándalos –le ordenó el doctor, comenzando a caminar en dirección norte–. Ya he conseguido recepción en el celular, y he pedido que nos vengan a buscar a esta latitud. Así que sólo debemos caminar hacia el norte, y nos encontraremos con nuestro transportista.

–Al norte... a los hielos... –se lamentaba Duo, mirando la vasta extensión blanca que remataba con una gran pared helada en el horizonte. Y eso que desde allí se veía grande; no quería imaginarse lo que sería al estar frente a ella.

–¡Muchacho tonto! No iremos a los hielos. Está a mitad de camino. Vamos, andando.

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a seguir al viejo, y Mimi ofreció la chaqueta a Kual.

–Toma, primo... úsala tú... Te vas a congelar.

–¿Qué hay de ti...? Y de Duo...

–Aguantaremos. Ya la hemos tenido puesta mucho tiempo. No podemos dejar que el oficial a cargo se enferme tampoco.

–De acuerdo... –asintió Kual, algo dubitativo–. Pero si tienes frío, quiero que me lo digas. ¿Está bien?

–Yo te avisaré.

Nieves de Aizu, Asilimia. 8 AM

Aquellas dos horas de caminata habían resultado ser más fatigosas y extenuantes de lo que cualquiera de ellos había pensado. Seki a duras penas conseguía avanzar entre la nieve, que si bien no estaba muy alta de vez en cuando lo atrapaba hasta las rodillas. Vestidos de manera muy poco apta para caminar sobre hielo, los pilotos tampoco la pasaban muy bien; Duo había estado a punto de desmayarse en la última media hora y Kual había tenido que cargarlo en su espalda, con la campera sobre el pequeño, que estaba helado y duro como una piedra.

–Ya le dije yo a este tonto que tenía que comer... ¡Ahí ves lo que te pasa, por ser piel y huesos, muchacho! –le reclamaba Seki, sin darse vuelta.

–Doctor... creo que está inconsciente... –murmuró Kual, sintiendo que lo mismo le pasaría a él también en poco tiempo.

–¿Cómo vas, Mimi? –preguntó el viejo a la chica, luego de detenerse e inspeccionar a Duo por unos segundos.

–Estoy... bien... –dijo la chica, haciendo lo posible por hablar sin que sus dientes castañetearan.

–Duo está delirando, y pronto tú lo seguirás... –murmuró Seki, mirando en la garganta de Mimi y en sus ojos vidriosos–. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tarda tanto ese bendito transporte?

–Avancemos lo que más podamos, doctor... –dijo Kual–. Aún tengo fuerzas, sé que Mimi puede resistir otro poco más.

–Vamos, sí, no perdamos más tiempo.

Tras una hora de vientos helados, suelo resbaladizo y manos azules, Mimi comenzó a sentir los pies muy pesados, la frente hirviente y la cabeza mareada.

–Doctor... –llamó, mientras avanzaba trabajosamente.

–¿Qué pasa, querida? –Seki también se estaba poniendo morado. Kual, que resistía como podía el peso de Duo (que no era mucho, pero lo estaba mortificando ya que apenas podía con el propio), se dio vuelta hacia ella, mostrándole un rostro cansado y violáceo.

–No... No siento las piernas... –y desvaneciéndose, cayó de bruces al suelo, desmayada. Seki se arrodilló junto a ella, tratando de reanimarla.

–Mimi... ¡Mimi, muchacha! ¡Vamos, arriba! –llamaba, golpeándole suavemente la mejilla.

–Doctor, mejor trate de levantarla usted... o se va a congelar... Yo... Yo no puedo.

Cuando Seki había logrado alzar a la chica y la tenía colgando junto a él, un enorme vehículo para nieve apareció entre los montes blancos. Seki respiró aliviado.

–Disculpe por la tardanza, doc'... –murmuró el transportista, mirando al viejo en el asiento del acompañante–. Tuve un desperfecto con el motor. Sino los habría encontrado hace una hora.

–No te preocupes, Sergio –dijo el doctor Seki–. Al menos es consuelo saber que los chicos no morirán congelados.

En el asiento de atrás, Kual iba sentado en medio, con Mimi bajo un brazo y Duo bajo el otro... Sergio les había dado unas chaquetas gruesas a los dos, que estaban literalmente desmayados, y recobraban un poco el color. Pero al ingeniero le seguía preocupando que se enfermaran... sus frentes ardían y Duo no paraba de decir incoherencias, aun dormido.

Dos horas después del afortunado rescate, Seki divisó un bloque de hielo que le parecía familiar... sólo que tenía empotradas unas enormes puertas de metal...

–Llegamos a casa, doc' –se reía Sergio–. Lo hemos extrañado mucho el último año.

–Sí... –murmuraba el viejo–. Llegamos a casa... y al destino de los pilotos...

Ya eran las once de la mañana, y entre vahos y delirios, Mimi sintió cómo alguien la bajaba de algún lugar... que la cargaban en brazos y que la llevaban ante una pequeña puerta metálica, que no supo si la estaba soñando o si era real, porque estaba escondida en una pared de hielo... Las manos de Seki teclearon un código en un panel lleno de botones, y con una sacudida, finas escarchas de hielo cayeron cuando la puerta metálica se abrió.


End file.
